


Untouchable Face {AU Larry Stylinson}

by onedirectioninthetardis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 year old harry, 30 year old louis, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Chaptered, Coming Out, F/M, Gay, I will add more as this continues, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Teacher Zayn, Underage Sex, Zayn may or may not have a thing for Louis' daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 64,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectioninthetardis/pseuds/onedirectioninthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries, but here you are:<br/>Harry is a confused 17-year-old in high school. He's been questioning his sexuality for a few years, but figures he just hasn't found the right girl yet. Now his two best friends, Liam and Niall have girlfriends and are quite adamant about him finding a date to some stupid party. He almost decides to suck it up and ask any old girl out, but then he sees the man in the Mercedes.<br/>Louis is a 30-year-old workaholic. Life hasn't treated him too badly in more recent years, but high school was a rough patch for him. He got his best friend, Marcy, pregnant on the day they decided to lose their virginity to each other. Prom night, 2000. It seemed like the end of the world, but they pulled through and shared, as friends, in raising a beautiful girl. Louis and Marcy almost tried dating, but the date they went on was laughable, to say the least. Their daughter, Emma, is 15 now and Louis gets her on weekends. He wishes it were more often because he hates being at the house alone with his live-in girlfriend, Cece. He wants out, but that would detract from the perfect life he's supposed to have. Everything seems hopeless until Louis starts daydreaming about that boy at Emma's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

 

 

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

 

"Alright, welcome to homeroom. I'm Mrs. Keller and this is my first year at Cheshire Academy. We'll be in here every Monday morning at 7:30. Now, I'm going to take role and pass out schedules."

 

I love the first day of school. It's always refreshing to have a fresh start. I'm almost sad that this will be my last first day, of college at least. I plan on going to Uni, but I know that's going to be different. That's out of my comfort zone and I'll probably just be terrified.

 

"Horan, Niall."

 

"Present."

 

Niall finalyl sits up from his almost-nap on his desk as the teacher calls his name. He stretches his arms out and yawns loudly. Liam swats the back of his head from behind and I chuckle as Niall gasps in shock.

 

"Something wrong, boys?"

 

Liam's eyes go wide and he sits back quietly shaking his head.

 

"Good."

 

She clears her throat and looks back at her list.

 

"Landon-Tomlinson, Emma."

 

We all follow the small voice that proceeds. It isn't familiar, so she must be a freshman.

 

"Uh. Here."

 

Niall reaches his arm over to me and taps my arm excitedly.

 

"Dude. She's cute! You should ask her to the autumn party."

 

I roll my eyes and scoff. She is pretty, but I've already told them I'm not going. Everyone has a date and there is no one in this school I want to be in a relationship. Our school is very small, so I've tried dating almost every girl on campus. Sure, I have a few that hate me now, but most of them are still my friends, including Niall's girlfriend, Abby.

 

"I told you. I'm just not gonna go."

 

Liam leans forward and whispers, fearing another run-in with our homeroom teacher.

 

"Harry, you have to go! It's your last year, so it's your last autumn party."

 

They aren't even very fun. I've already been to three.

 

"I don't want to. I don't even know the girl; why would I ask her to the party?"

 

Niall rolls his eyes and Liam seems to agree that I've made a point and we all turn out focus back to the front of the class.

 

"Payne, Liam."

 

"Here!"

 

He raises his hand and Mrs. Keller nods and checks his name off.

 

"Lastly. Styles, Harry."

 

"Present."

 

"Alright, now if you could all stay where you are and I'll try to remember your names as I pass out schedules."

 

I like Mrs. Keller so far. She seems a bit uncomfortable in a new place, but she's adjusting well, already pinpointing her troublemaker: Niall.

 

"Are we riding back with you after school, Harry?"

 

I can't help but to laugh at the worry on Liam's face.

 

"Of course; I brought you here. Now, chill out."

 

We wait for our schedules and once we all have them, the three of us huddle together to compare classes.

 

"Okay, all of us have music with Malik, just like always. Harry, you and I have Calculus together. Liam and Harry, you guys have Biology and Chemistry. Then, Liam and I have Literature. Not bad."

 

It really isn't. This is the most classes we've ever had together. I only have history and Phys Ed on my own. I shouldn't even be taking P.E. as a senior, but I practically refused to do anything the first two times. This time, I have no choice. P.E. would be an idiotic reason to not graduate.

 

The bell rings loudly and we all stand up quickly, wanting to meet up in the hallway to talk at a normal noise level.

 

"Have a great first day everyone. See you next week."

 

We wave curtly as we exit the room, congregating in small groups by the lockers.

 

"Alright, Harry. We'll see you in music in like fifteen. We're gonna find Abby and Ellery to see if we have any classes with them!"

 

I nod and turn to find my locker as they move quickly down the hall. This is probably going to be a very lonely year.

 

_________

 

"Okay, class. Welcome to your fourth year in music with me. Congrats; you've survived."

 

We all chuckle sarcastically. Mr. Malik is the easiest teacher in the entire school. His class is always my favorite.

 

"Now, the rest of the week, you'll be coming straight here because this is technically first period. On homeroom days, we will be having lunch right after this class. So let's get on with it so that it can be lunch time, alright?"

 

A few girls giggle from the other side of the room, whispering to each other and obviously pining after our teacher. He's pretty young; late twenties I would assume and definitely attractive. You know, if you're a girl.

 

"We're not going to really do anything today. I'll check role while you guys find something to do."

 

He turns around and the class scurries excitedly, a lot of people catching up after the summer. Niall, Liam and I walk over to the piano and I take a seat at the bench. Niall pulls an acoustic guitar from the cupboard and Liam joins me, sitting at the edge of the piano bench. We start to fool around and I tap a few keys in a random order, even though my fingers seem to find some sort of melody while Niall strums carelessly.

 

"So, what do you guys want to do later?"

 

Liam would normally be warming up his vocal chords to sing, but we have no reason to be productive and Mr. Malik could care less. We're actually doing more than most of our classmates.

 

"We can go to mine. Mum and Gemma will be gone. We could play some Xbox."

 

They both nod in agreement.

 

"Can the girls come?"

 

I almost roll my eyes, but I know better. If I complain about them wanting to spend time with their girfriends, they'll just keep pushing to get one of my own.

 

"Of course. They can ride with us if they need to."

 

Liam smiles and turns toward me more.

 

"Actually, Ellery got this cool new ride. It's sick, Hazz: 1969 sky blue Mustang."

 

"Damn, maybe we should ride with her!"

 

Niall leans over and chuckles as my face drops into a hurt frown.

 

"Kidding, Harry. They won't let us play any music we like. Their too busy listening to that stupid boyband. You know..."

 

 

Niall's voice fades away in my mind as the door opens and a bit of light shines through. No one else seems to notice, or if they do, they don't care, but the moment I see him, my other senses cut out completely. Nothing seems to matter besides the man standing in the doorway. He appears to look right over me, even though I know there's only a wall behind me. He puts his keys in his pocket and pushes his aviator sunglasses onto the top of his head. He's just... gorgeous. There is simply no other way to put it and for once in my life, I'm not trying to convince myself that I'm not attracted to a man. There's no denying that he's the sexiest person I've ever laid eyes on in his fitted suit, loosened tie and partially unbuttoned dress shirt. I can't decide whether he's clean cut or slightly disheveled, his hair a bit untamed in a purposeful way and his thick scruff. He walks over to Mr. Malik's desk and I wish for nothing more than to hear him speak. I see his lips move and it's just painful to wonder how he sounds.

 

"Harry! Are you even listening?"

 

Niall snaps his fingers in front of my face.

 

"Oh, uh, sorry. Yeah, I'm listening."

 

"Liar. You've stopped playing piano and just been staring off into space. Are you alright?"

 

I want to tell Liam I'm just a bit distracted. I don't understand how they couldn't be in awe at the man who just walked in. Have they even looked at him?

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired still; I'm not used to being here again."

 

I ignore them again as Liam starts to talk about his date with Ellery the night before. The man leans his perfect bum against Mr. Malik's desk and his hands are pressed against the flat surface. His shirt is pulled up a little and I see the edge of a tattoo. Even with the hair, scruff, and tattoos, I still see such a clean-cut quality in him. He's just flawless. He must be one of Mr. Malik's friends, probably the same age, but something about him seems younger and carefree. Without warning, he pats my teacher on the shoulder and turns to walk out of the room. I stop playing the keys on the piano again and stand abruptly.

 

"Dude, what's wrong?"

 

"Uh, nothing. I just need to go to the loo."

 

NIall steps out of the way and begins strumming his guitar again as I stand up and approach Mr. Malik's desk once the door has shut behind the mysterious man.

 

"Can I have a bathroom pass?"

 

"Go ahead, Harry. You don't need one."

 

I nod and hurry out of the room, hoping he hasn't turned a corner and sent me on a wild goose chase. I look down the hall to the left and see his ankle as he turns the corner. I force myself to walk slowly, knowing that I can't risk being seen. I turn the corner as he turns another and I follow at a slow pace, trying to contain myself as he finds his keys and replaces his sunglasses on his face before opening one last door toward the parking lot. He can't leave! I need to know who he is; something about him! I need one more glimpse.

 

I make my way to the door he exited and try my best to look natural as I step outside and stand on the sidewalk, looking out at the sea of cars. I hear the beep of one unlocking and watch the beautiful man make his way to a shiny silver Mercedes. It's only one row over and I try to look away. If he sees me, he'll know I'm watching him, but how could I not? He's breathtaking.

 

I slip my hands into my pockets and stare shamelessly ahead. The second he notices me, his lips form into a crooked grin and he pulls his glasses off again. I feel a little less creepy as he makes eye contact and smiles a little wider. I grin nervously back and stay exactly where I am, gazing into what seem to be blue eyes. They're icy almost and I want so badly to get a closer look. I almost convince myself to walk toward him, but he clears his throat and climbs into his small, sporty car without a word. Within a few moments, he was gone and completely out of sight. I just hope its not forever.

 

I finally found someone I'd like to ask to a party. Too bad he's a grown man. Either way, I have to find him again.


	2. II

 

**LOUIS' P.O.V. (same day as first chapter)**

 

"Cece, I'm gone!"

 

I holler up the stairs and secretly hope she'll just call a goodbye from the bedroom. It's five in the morning and I'm going to work early, basically just to avoid morning sex with my girlfriend. I know that sounds bad, but I really just don't enjoy fucking her anymore. I actually don't know that I ever did. I suppose it was okay at the beginning, but now that I've realized how much I dislike her in general, every little thing she does is an irritant. I hate the way she moans dramatically and the way she flips her hair around like she's something special. I take a deep breath and hold it in, waiting for her response. Instead, she runs down the stairs and looks at me with a bewildered expression.

 

"Baby, you were going to leave without a kiss goodbye?"

 

She pouts and bounces over to me cheerfully; way too cheerfully for five in the morning.

 

"Uh, I'm just in a hurry. We have that big case today and I have to stop by Emma's school."

 

There's no big case today. In fact, my dad and brother aren't even going into the office today. I'll be there later, but I'm just picking Emma up from her mum's and driving her to school so I can get out of the house.

 

"Okay, sweetie. Have a good day. Love you!"

 

She kisses me sweetly and I hold my lips in a tight line.

 

"Yeah, love you too. Bye."

 

I raise my eyebrows and try to smile as I grab my keys and briefcase, stepping outside. I let out a sigh of relief when the door closes behind me, unlocking my car and approaching it and setting my case in the backseat before sitting behind the steering wheel. I turn the car on and shift it in reverse, wondering what I can possibly do for the next hour. I told Marcy I'd get Emma at six and she doesn't know I'm coming. I decide to get coffee and begin driving to the closest cafe. Halfway there, I look at the time and grin to myself, making a sharp right turn and changing my destination to the nearest Starbucks. Emma will be so excited if I bring her a hot Starbucks mocha on her first day of school. Starbucks is pretty far; about twenty minutes to be exact, but I have nothing better to do and Em deserves whatever she wants.

 

I turn on my stereo and my only CD rings through the speakers. "The Script" brings me back to fonder memories. They take me back to when Emma was a baby and high school seemed like the biggest problem I'd ever face. Granted, since then, I haven't dealt with something quite as dramatic as having a baby at fifteen, but I was happier then, despite it all.

 

I drive in deep thought as the sun rises around the small towns of Cheshire. I pull out my sunglasses and cover my sleepy eyes. I finally make it to Warrington and turn down the familiar roads, easily finding the only Starbucks for miles. I park my Mercedes in the nearest spot and lock the door as I walk toward the coffee shop. I pull at my tie, no longer needing to look as though I'm off to an important meeting, and unbutton a few of the top buttons on my dress shirt. I wait in line behind two other people, surprised that anyone is up this early on a regular basis. I suppose that if I worked for a firm that wasn't run by my father, I'd probably be waking up much earlier as well. I tap my foot, not out of lack of patience, but because I never stop fidgeting. I'm pretty hyper for a grown man and I know it must look strange to everyone else. 

 

I finally approach the counter, finding myself face to face with a young woman, most likely in her early twenties. Her smile is bright and she looks me up and down. I ignore her blatantly flirtatious manner and look up at the menu.

 

"What can I get for you, sir?"

 

"Uh, I'll have a grande mocha and a venti soy caramel machiatto."

 

She writes on the first cup for a while and then starts on the second.

 

"Name?"

 

"Louis."

 

She grins and sets down both cups before typing things into the computer.

 

"That'll be ₤8.65."

 

I hand over my card and she swipes it, handing it back along with a receipt.

 

"Thanks."

 

She smiles and I step aside for the next person to order. I wait a few minutes and hear my name called by someone else behind the counter. I step forward and grab both of our drinks, immediately taking a sip of the taller one. Fuck, it's hot. I make my way to my car and put both of our drinks in the cup holders before turning the ignition and shifting into reverse.

 

It takes me a little longer to get back to Holmes Chapel, but I'm only ten minutes late when I pull into the small driveway of Marcy's house. I step out of the car, leaving both of our coffees in the car and jogging up to the door. I knock rhythmically and hear rushed footsteps on the stairs. The door swings open and I open my arms wide as Emma rushes into them.

 

"Daddy! I didn't know you were picking me up!"

 

"I wanted to surprise you! Where's your mum?"

 

"I'm in the kitchen!"

 

Marcy hurries around the corner and gives me a familiar glare.

 

"You owe me. Ms. Punctual over here was getting mad at me because I was pretending to be running late so you could surprise her."

 

I chuckle and pull Marcy into a hug. She's dressed for work, probably planning to leave soon after we do. She's an elementary school teacher and has been as long as I've been a lawyer.

 

"Sorry, Marce. Good luck today! Hope you have a couple brats to keep you on your toes!"

 

I drape my arm over my daughter's shoulders and Marcy scoffs playfully as we walk away. I unlock the doors and open Emma's for her and she slides in excitedly. I run over to my side and sink into my seat, turning the ignition and driving away quickly.

 

"We have plenty of time, dad. I just like being early."

 

I grin and rest my arm on the back of her chair.

 

"I know. I got you Starbucks!"

 

"No way! Thanks!"

 

She pulls her coffee up and takes a sip before examining the cup.

 

"Who's Jodie and why does she want you to call her?"

 

"Huh?"

 

I look at her inquisitively and glance at the cup. I didn't even notice that stupid girl wrote her number on the cup at the coffee shop.

 

"Some dumb girl that works at Starbucks. She was giving me eyes."

 

Emma giggles and sticks her tongue out in disgust.

 

"Maybe I should text her and tell her to leave my dad alone."

 

I laugh and focus on the road.

 

"Yeah, maybe you should."

 

She stops laughing and stares out the window.

 

"You're with Cece anyway."

 

The way she says her name proves to me that she dislikes her almost as much as I've begun to.

 

"Yeah, I am."

 

"Are you going to marry her?"

 

"Nah, probably not."

 

It feels a bit strange being so honest with my daughter, but it's also a relief.

 

"You don't seem happy with her."

 

I'm shocked by her intuition.

 

"I'm happy, sweetie."

 

"Yeah, when you're away from her."

 

She's really nailed it on the head, but I haven't discussed these things with anyone and Emma certainly isn't going to be the first to hear about my relationship troubles.

 

"Are you excited about starting high school today?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm a bit nervous though."

 

"Nah, no need. You're so smart. You'll love it here."

 

We pull up to the large, familiar school and I park the car.

 

"Can't you just drop me off?"

 

I gasp in fake offense.

 

"No, I just mean... if you have to go to work."

 

I can tell she's just trying not to hurt my feelings and I understand more than she knows.

 

"It's fine, love. I'm just going to update your emergency card and go see Zayn. I'll let you get out first if you'd please."

 

She giggles and leans over, pecking me on the cheek.

 

"I don't care, dad. As long as you don't embarrass me."

 

"No promises."

 

I stick my tongue out and hand her cup of coffee to her as she opens the door and gets out. I follow suit, holding my still warm cup in my hand, locking the door behind us. I readjust my aviators on the bridge of my nose and Emma rolls her eyes.

 

"What?"

 

"Do you think those make you look cool or something?"

 

I scoff and take a sip of my coffee, dangling my keys from my finger.

 

"No, I don't think they make me look cool. I know they do."

 

She giggles and spots some of her friends ahead, waving and starting to walk toward them.

 

"Bye, dad! Thanks for the ride."

 

"You're welcome, sweetie. Have a good day!"

 

She waves and approaches three other giggly girls, none of whom I recognize, but I don't let it get me down. I find it quite endearing that she doesn't try to have people over while at my house. She really does like spending time with me. I think.

 

I walk toward the front office and eventually find myself in an extremely crowded, stuffy room. Parents and students alike are crammed in the tiny quarters and I immediately retreat, deciding it best to wait outside until homeroom starts and the mob subsides. I sit on a nearby bench and rest my elbows on my knees, peeling at the sleeve wrapped around my paper cup. I glance up at the courtyard and relive different experiences in a flash. Meeting Marcy, being bullied, finding out I was going to be a father. This school holds too many memories that I'm surprised I remember. I see two boys about twenty yards away, kicking a football back and forth, backpacks set aside. One is blonde, the other brunette. They laugh and carry on without a care in the world. I sometimes wish school was like that for me. I wish I dated, or played for the football team. That's always how I expected high school to be. I push those thoughts aside, remembering how much I love my daughter and how I wouldn't giver her up for anything. Regardless, I find myself enthralled in the two boys messing around before school. 

 

That is, until they're joined by a third boy.

 

He's tall and broad, although still a bit lanky. His soft brown curls are being pushed back by a light wind and his eyes sparkle, even though I can't tell exactly what color they are. Maybe he just has a glow. He doesn't join in kicking the ball, but stands aside, watching the two lads like I was, sipping tea from a reusable cup. It looks like he's got two bags of tea in his cup, the tags hanging over the edge.

 

Why do I care how he likes his tea? Why am I so enticed by this lad? Something about him is just... exquisite and familiar. I know I've seen him somewhere before. He has a sort of masculinity to him that is simply awe-inspiring, but the way he stands, legs close together, reminds me of a female model. He crosses his arms, obviously a bit grumpy and wanting to go back to bed, but he smiles and laughs along side his mates regardless.

 

And the way he laughs. It's really wonderful. He throws his head back and his perfect teeth shine as he lets out a deep cackle. I hear him faintly as he snickers, drowning out his two friends. I don't know why, but just looking at him makes me want to know more and I need to figure out where I've seen him. His face is just unforgettable. Beautiful.

 

The bell rings and I stand up quickly, not wanting someone to notice me staring at high school boys in the courtyard.  Well, one high school boy in particular. I turn around the corner and enter the office again, finding it a bit less crowded, but I know I'll still have to wait.

 

I don't mind really. I love to daydream and I've finally found something good to think about. Someone, rather.

 

______________

 

"Okay, Mr. Tomlinson, everything has been updated. Thank you for your patience."

 

The second bell has already rung, so homeroom must be over. I've been here a while.

 

"No problem. Have a nice day."

 

The woman behind the desk grins and returns the sentiment, waving as I walk away. Instead of heading back to my car, I toss my coffee in the garbage and walk through the outdoor corridor, swinging my keys around in a nervous habit. I pull my sunglasses down so that I don't have to squint at the bright sunlight peaking through the large pillars. I walk into an indoor corridor and easily find the music room. I carelessly swing the door open, knowing Zayn won't mind if I interrupt his class.

 

As soon as I step inside, though, I look straight ahead and my covered eyes meet with none other than the boy from earlier. I force myself not to smile as his bright eyes shift up and he stares at me. They're green, I think. His fingers stop moving completely from the piano and his two friends continue to talk, unaware that he's no longer listening. I don't know if he can see me looking at him, but if I don't stop, someone will notice. I snap my head away and slide my glasses on top of my head, walking over to Zayn's desk and lean back against it, forcing myself to face the opposite direction of the lad behind the piano.

 

"Hey, Zayn. How's the first day going?"

 

"Hey, Lou. Alright, I guess. I don't have a homeroom class, so this was my first one and all these kids are seniors. I've had 'em for four years, so there's nothing to do."

 

"Slacking on the first day, Malik. Not surprised."

 

He chuckles and shakes his head sarcastically and I sit back to make myself a bit more comfortable.

 

"So, you can take Emma home on Friday, right? I won't make it back in time from the office, but Cece can get her if you'll be busy."

 

"I can take her. There's no way I'm going to be the reason she's stuck with Cece all fucking day."

 

I laugh and ignore the subject. I make a mental note to talk to Zayn about it all some other time, though.

 

"Who's the kid at the piano? The one with the curly hair?"

 

He looks up and I feel my face turn red. I remind myself that it's not a weird question.

 

"Oh, that's Harry Styles. Good kid, brilliant on the piano."

 

"Styles. It sounds familiar, but I can't think of where I would know him from."

 

"Hmm. That's weird. No idea, mate. I've had him four years, though. He's really bright, but he seems a bit bored."

 

I want to ask a million more questions, but decide to leave it at that for now. I don't want to draw attention to myself by interrogating my best friend about one of his male students.

 

"Alright, well I better go. I'm manning the office today."

 

Zayn gives me a knowing glare and lowers his voice.

 

"Meaning you'll sit by yourself at the office, have a good wank, and take a nap?"

 

"Probably. See ya!"

 

We both laugh and I pat him on the shoulder, gathering my keys and pushing my sunglasses back down as I walk back to the door. I rush out in order to keep myself from looking behind me at the boy, Harry. Harry Styles. Where do I know that name?

 

I walk briskly through the hall and find my way out to the car park, the sun making me squint, even though I'm wearing my glasses. I walk down the sidewalk and take a few steps toward my car before I hear the door open behind me. The same door I came from. I make it to my silver car and press the unlock button before turning to see who was outside with me. I stand at my door and look over a row to see Harry, hands tucked into his pockets as he stares blatantly at me. A goofy grin spreads across my face and I'm surprised by his bravery in not hiding his desirous gaze. I pull my sunglasses off as a way of letting him know that I was staring right back. I smile wider as our eyes meet and he grins, a bit unsure of himself.

 

He shifts on his feet and I feel a bit nervous at the thought of him walking over and talking to me, so I awkwardly clear my throat and look away, sliding into my car and driving away without looking back. As soon as I pull onto the main road, I hit the palm of my hand against my steering wheel in frustration. My mind runs wild with the possibilities of the situation I just ruined, but also with the stupidity I'm embracing by even entertaining these ideas.

 

I need to stop thinking about the Harry Styles. Even if he is perfect.


	3. III

 

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

 

I haven't been able to stop thinking about that man I saw in Mr. Malik's class. The rest of the day is going by in a blur. Lunch was uneventful and the rest of my classes have been boring as hell. Nothing can compare to that beautiful face appearing in the doorway.

 

I've only had one class so far without Niall or Liam. It was history and it was entirely monotonous, or maybe it wasn't, but I wouldn't know because all I thought of was _his_ perfect arse. I imagined what the tattoo on his arm was of, since I only got a glimpse. I want to know everything about him, but it would be nice to start off with his name. There has to be a non-creepy way of finding that out. I still don't know exactly why he was here. Sure, he seems to be friends with Mr. Malik, but they only spoke for a couple minutes. He couldn't have driven to our school just for that. Why, then?

 

 "Psst. Harry. What has been your problem today?"

 

Liam pokes my shoulder and I come back from my daze, finding myself in Chemistry.

 

"Nothing. I'm tired."

 

"Uh huh."

 

He leans over and whispers something to his girlfriend who is sitting on the other side of him. I feel closeness from my other side and turn to find Abby about a foot away to my right.

 

"Are you going to the Autumn party?"

 

"Jesus, everyone seems to want to know."

 

"Well, yeah. You're our friend, Harry, and we want you to go!"

 

Niall had to have put her up to this. I turn to look back at the teacher who is writing useless things on the board.

 

"Nah, I'm not going."

 

"How come?"

 

"I just don't want to."

 

She doesn't say anything and I finally look back at her.

 

"I don't buy that, Harry."

 

I've always liked Abby, not in the way Niall likes her, but she's easy to talk to and maybe that's what I need.

 

"Can we talk about it later?"

 

She seems surprised that I've given in at all.

 

"And you can't tell Niall anything."

 

"I promise, Harry. You know you can trust me."

 

I know what she's referring to and roll my eyes, knowing that she's right. To this day, she hasn't told a soul about the time three years ago when she caught me jacking off in the bathroom at a football match. I never had anything against her, she just never told anyone. 

 

Then again, she never knew that I did it because one of the senior footballer's shorts hung on him quite nicely. I always pushed that out of my head, though.

 

"We can talk at my place tonight."

 

She pats my shoulder and nods in agreement. God, what have I gotten myself into?

 

**LOUIS' P.O.V.**

 

The office is quiet and I really don't like it. The door is locked because I don't have any appointments today. I should probably take care of some paperwork, but I want to leave that for the last minute so I don't make it home for dinner. I turn my computer on and play The Eagles a little louder than someone normally would in their workplace.

 

I lean back in my chair and let my mind drift to the question that has been bugging me since I was at Cheshire Academy this morning: Who is Harry Styles and why does he look familiar? 

 

My mind mulls over his stunning features in my memory. Green eyes; definitely green. They're like a light forest green, the color of an herb or something. Sage? 

 

His lips. God, they're perfectly pink and plump. He probably nibbles on them a lot because they seems moist. 

 

His skin is like porcelain, but a bit tanner. 

 

Oh, and that hair. The way his chocolate curls frame his face are enough to drive me wild. 

 

Suddenly I realize that my hand is on my package, palm slowly circling the firm area in my suit pants.

 

I start to think of those features in a different way. 

 

_His deep green eyes looking up at me innocently as he holds my length in his grip._

 

I fumble with my belt and unbutton my slacks pulling them down with my pants desperately to my knees, closing my eyes and holding my member as I imagine Harry doing it instead. His hands are probably big if he's great at the piano; long, precise fingers.

 

_His beautiful, rose tinted lips parted, hot breath against my tip before he takes me in._

 

I start to stroke myself, surprised by how hard I am without any contact thus far. The thought of him is enough. I gather pre-come with my thumb from the tip and spread it over my length.

 

_His soft curls brushing over my thighs and tickling my stomach as he bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sliding his tongue along my stiff cock._

 

"Fuck."

 

I surprise myself by being audible. I never make noise when I'm just wanking by myself. The noise is typically either for someone or because of someone. This time, that certain someone isn't even present, but I close my eyes tighter, pretending that he is.

 

"Oh, _Harry_!"

 

It's the first time I've spoken his name aloud and it rolls off my tongue fluidly. I'll admit it feels good coming out of my mouth.

 

I start to thrust my hips upward, my leather office chair moving with every hard pump of my hand as I think of the beautiful boy I've never spoken to. I imagine fucking his pretty mouth, his eyes watering a bit as he moans against me in the back of his throat.

 

 

I wonder what his voice sounds like. I'm sure it's sexy based on the deep, raspy laugh I heard from him in the courtyard. I'm sure his moans are similar. I'll bet he's loud.

 

_His milky skin melting into mine as he holds my thigh, leaving bruises from his tight grip._

 

"Oh, fucking hell. S-so good."

 

The chair begins to squeak as I roll my hips faster and harder into my hand, feeling a build-up in my stomach unlike ever before. My body starts to shake and I picture Harry gagging against me, humming in delight as he takes me in deep. Soon my mouth is gaping and whimpers escape as I feel warm liquid cover my hand, dripping down toward my stomach. I open my eyes, but lights and stars are blocking my vision. It soon subsides as I come down from my high and I stand up once I feel balanced enough to do so, hurrying to the bathroom, my dress pants hanging at my knees.

 

I clean off with paper towels and tissues before tucking my shirt back into my slacks, making myself look presentable again. I don't remember clawing at my hair, but the state it's in says otherwise. I push it around and stare myself down in the mirror. Did I really just get off to the thought of a high school senior sucking me off? A _male_ high school senior, at that. I take a deep breath and chuckle to myself in disbelief. Well, it's done now.

 

I turn around and throw away the paper towels I used and thought reasonably to myself that it would probably happen again. Harry Styles has already wormed his way into my thoughts and I've never even spoken to him. It's actually beginning to scare me a little, but I don't need to worry. I'll just watch him from afar. I walk back to my desk in perfect timing to reach for my phone as it rings.

 

"Tomlinson Family Law, this is Louis."

 

"Hey, punk."

 

It's my brother, Henri.

 

"I should check caller ID more often so I can avoid talking to you."

 

If he were here, I would stick my tongue out at him like a child.

 

"Yeah, yeah. How's the office?"

 

"Same as ever. Boring. How's Bath?"

 

"Also pretty boring, but the wife and kids deserved a little something."

 

"I highly doubt the kids are enjoying Bath. I'm sure that's all about Jennifer."

 

He chuckles sarcastically and grows quieter, practically whispering into the phone.

 

"You think anyone else has a say in where we go?"

 

I laugh again, knowing full well how controlling my sister-in-law is. She's good for Henri, though.

 

"Anyway, I need you to look at a file for me real quick. I can't even remember the official date for their hearing and this client has been calling my mobile like crazy. I don't want to sound like an idiot and not remember anything-"

 

I stand up and walk over to the large filing cabinets. All of our clients have a file on the computer, but dad likes to have hard copies as well. I'll never admit it after the fight I put up to even have an electronic filing system, but I like shuffling through the physical files much better.

 

"Last name?"

 

"Stone, Jacob."

 

I open the 'S' cabinet and shuffle from the back up since the second letter is a 'T'. My fingers stop at a different name, though. Styles. Styles, Des.

 

"Did you find it, Lou?"

 

I pull out the file and set it aside, continuing to sift through for the one Henri needs. I soon find it and pull it out.

 

"Uh, yeah, here it is."

 

"Give me a re-cap."

 

I want so badly to end this conversation so I can find out if Des Styles has any relation to my Harry. Well, not _my_ Harry; just Harry.

 

"Um, divorce settlement, loads of notes on his wife... Looks like you drew a crude picture of her cleavage-"

 

"Oh! I remember that one now! Court date is the seventh of October, right?"

 

I look down the page and chuckle to myself because he's right. Of course he remembers his raunchy doodles and not the client's name.

 

"Yep!"

 

"Got it. Thanks bro."

 

"Yeah, see you next week."

 

"Bye!"

 

I hang up and return the Stone file to it's place before grabbing the one I'm really interested in and sitting down at my desk. I place the folder down and look it over. It's old, for sure. I wonder why we still have it. The case must still have some missing pieces.

 

I open it up and skim the first page, noticing that it's from ten years ago; 2003. I was interning with my dad then. This file covers divorce papers filed by our client, Des Styles' wife, Anne. I flip through and finally realize why this file is so thick and still in our possession. The last will and testament of our client pertained to the case as it was changed when his wife divorced him.

 

Instead of leaving part of his fortune to his wife, he plans to leave it all to his two children, Gemma and Harry.

 

Harry Styles.

 

It's all starting to flood back.

 

He was just a kid; almost eight, I suppose. He clutched onto his sister's arm everywhere they went and didn't speak to anyone. I only saw him a few times, since the children weren't present for any official court dates, but they did make a statement that neither parent was abusive.

 

Des was a busy man, though. A busy, powerful, extremely wealthy man. He owned some large company in America and was never around. Therefore, Anne won custody without much of a battle. I never felt bad for my client though; he seemed to think he could buy his kids' love with possessions. I disliked him for that and always secretly hoped his wife would win whatever she wanted, even though we were defending Des.

 

I mentally kick myself for not placing Harry's name with this case sooner as it's so clear in my head now. I flip through a lot of pointless information and make it to the last page of the man's will before seeing anything else that stands out to me. Maybe I'm just too lazy, so I skip to the summary.

 

"To my son Harry, I leave all of my business assets and my home in New York, as well as fifty percent of my net worth..."

 

I skipped through a part about leaving Gemma with his home in London, as well as a yacht that was docked in Greece and the other half of his money.

 

"None of the aforementioned beneficiaries will hear from me or know of my whereabouts until this will becomes useful. If, by my own accord, I contact my children, they will be unaware of my financial situations and will not know of their future prospects."

 

What an asshole. I'm sure Harry lives a comfortable life, but, at some point, he's going to inherit a whole lot of shit he won't know what to do with.

 

Then again, maybe his father wants him to grown up under reasonable circumstances so that such large sums of money won't change his attitude. Maybe he expects it to make him more grateful that way.

 

I toss the file aside and run my hands through my hair.

 

"I really need to stop thinking about this kid."

 

Great, now I'm talking to myself. I shake my head and close the file, walking over and returning to it's spot in the cabinet. I pace the floor and try to think of something else. Anything else.

 

 

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

 

The car ride home was uneventful, but as soon as I parked in my driveway and the girls pulled in behind us, Niall and Liam began to bicker about who I should ask to the Autumn party. Again.

 

"Guys, stop! I don't want to go!"

 

Abby walks over and playfully smacks the back of Niall's head.

 

"Yeah, come on boys. He doesn't know anyone he wants to ask!"

 

Niall rubs his head as if she actually hurt him.

 

"What about that girl from homeroom? She was really pretty!"

 

Liam turns to Ellery, assuring she isn't offended by his compliment to an unknown girl. She isn't.

 

"She's pretty, but I don't know her. She's in gym with me, too, by the way. Her name's Emma."

 

Niall drapes his arm over my shoulder and his tone becomes a little too serious.

 

"It's obviously meant to be, Harry."

 

I shrug him off and make my way through my friends to unlock the front door. They all pile in behind me and Liam and Niall run up the stairs, squabbling the whole way to the game room.

 

I walk into the kitchen and the girls follow. I know exactly why, but I'm not sure that I can talk about this in front of Ellery. I don't know her as well as Abrielle.

 

I sit on the counter and give a wide-eyed glance at Abby. She seems to get the idea and turns to face Ellie.

 

"El, can you go upstairs with the boys? It's nothing personal, but I need to talk to Harry."

 

Ellery grins kindly and nods eagerly.

 

"Of course. Bring snacks when you're done."

 

We both agree and Abby joins me on the counter.

 

"So, spill the beans, Hazz."

 

I lean back against the cabinets and bang my head lightly against it a few times. I don't even know what I planned to say to the one girl I can trust, but before I can think it through, I blurt out my deep inner thoughts, the ones _I_ haven't even come to terms with yet.

 

"Abby, I think I'm gay."

 

 

 

 


	4. IV

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

Shit. I don’t know if I should have said that. I mean, I trust Abby, but this is something I’ve only recently accepted about myself. Is it too early to share it with someone else?

“I know.”

Her reply is pragmatic and calm. How does she _know_?

“What do you mean? I haven’t told anyone.”

Abby scoots over to me on my mum’s kitchen counter and drapes her arm over my shoulders.

“Harry, we went on three dates, remember?”

I nod my head in confused agreement. Where is she going with this? Of course I know we tried dating.

“The first date, you took me to dinner and shrugged away when I tried to kiss you goodnight.”

I remember that. I felt pretty bad afterward and that’s the only reason I asked her out again. Despite it all, I’m glad I did because now we’re close friends.

“The second date, we went to our school’s football game. That was when I walked into the bathroom to find you getting off, but I knew it wasn’t to me. You couldn’t keep your eyes off the field and wouldn’t even hold my hand.”

And I thought she was clueless. I even made out with her that night to attempt at detracting from the bathroom incident.

“And the final date was my favorite.” She giggles and I blush, knowing exactly what she’s referring to, “We went to my house after the movie and after making out for hours, you weren’t hard. You know at first, I thought maybe you had a small dick, but then I remembered walking in on you during our last date and knew that wasn’t the case. Harry, erectile dysfunction isn’t a problem among fifteen year olds.”

I chuckle and she pecks my cheek, reminding me that this isn’t to embarrass me.

“Ever since then, I’ve noticed you shying away from girls more and more, trying less and less to find someone. You’ve practically bled the school dry.”

I really have tried dating them all.

“So, you don’t think differently of me?”

“Not at all! It makes a hell of a lot of sense and there’s nothing wrong with it, Harry.”

I grin and give her a loose hug, comforted by her acceptance.

“What made you realize it, if I may ask?”

I take a deep breath and hop off of the counter, opening the fridge and pulling out two soda cans and handing one to Abby. I speak softly even though I hear Niall and Liam yelling at the telly upstairs.

“Just like you, I’ve been slowly noticing things about myself, but it’s like I couldn’t bring myself to accept that fact that I might like guys. I remember kissing girls and constantly thinking how it would feel if it were a bloke instead.”

I take a sip of my coke and lean against the counter Abby is sitting on.

“But, then today, I saw this man at school. Abbs, he was just flawless. Perfect hair, gorgeous eyes, incredible smile; and good lord, his arse...”

I realize I’m getting a little carried away and Abby giggles, her eyes squinted from smiling so much. She seems happy that I’ve come around.

“Anyway, as soon as I saw him, I had no more doubt about my sexuality. I’ve never been attracted to someone like I am to him. He’s actually all I can think about-“

“Well, who is he? What’s his name?”

She asks excitedly and my smile fades.

“I don’t know. That’s just the thing. He must be one of Mr. Malik’s friends, but he just came into class for a couple minutes and left. I followed him outside like a fucking creep and he smiled, got in his Mercedes, and drove off.”

“Woah! If he’s a friend of Mr. Malik’s, he must be older, huh?”

“Yeah, I’d imagine he’s in his late twenties. I need to know who he is, Abby! The worst part of it all is, even if I find out and he just so happens to be gay, he’s still an adult and I’m underage.”

I frown and Abby jumps off of the countertop.

“Hey, it’s alright. Maybe his significance is to show you something important about yourself. You’ve finally admitted to yourself that you like men and that’s a big step-“

“No, you don’t understand: I want him!”

I’m not angry; I just want to get my point across. Nothing has seemed more important in my life. She sighs and pokes my chest playfully.

“Alright, well I’m going to help you find out who this mystery man is, even if it’s just going to lead to disaster.”

Suddenly, having someone to support me gives me a spark of encouragement.

“I am going to be eighteen in a few months. This could end decently.”

Abby rolls her eyes and gives me a hug.

“Don’t get your hopes up too high, pal.”

Too late.

 

_________________

 

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

The drive home from work is uneventful and I’ve ignored two calls from Cece. I got take-out on my way and figure she’s already eaten. I stayed at the office as long as I could bear and as I pull into my driveway, it’s nine at night.

I loosen my tie as I approach the door, unlocking it and slipping inside, closing it softly behind me in high hopes that she’s already asleep for some reason.

“Louis! Is that you?”

I let out a disappointed sigh as I hear her voice echo from upstairs.

“Yeah! Who else would it be?”

I scoff sarcastically and set down my briefcase next to the door, kicking my shoes off lazily. I throw away the remnants from my disgusting dinner and leave my phone and keys on the counter before I walk up the stairs unenthusiastically. I stroll through the open door to our bedroom and find Cece laying there in nothing but a lace bra and matching thong.

I try not to visibly roll my eyes, but nothing about the scene in front of me is appealing. I have to think of some reason to get out of this.

“You look lovely, hon, but I need some sleep. I had a long day.”

I strip down to my boxers quickly and leave my clothes in a heap on the floor like always. I find some long pajamas so she’ll realize that I’m serious and not trying to tease her. I slip them on and shuffle to the bathroom, taking a piss and brushing my teeth quickly.

When I return to the bedroom, Cece is under the covers, crossing her arms and sitting against the headboard with a scowl.

“What is it?”

I only ask because I know I’ll get the answer regardless. I crawl into the bed and lay down facing her, trying to act interested.

“Are you cheating on me?”

“What?”

“You are, aren’t you?”

I see tears building in her eyes.

“No! What the fuck makes you think that?”

I’m more angry than consoling, but I can’t help it. I’ve never done anything to hurt her.

“You’ve been so distant, Louis! We haven’t made love in such a long time.”

We haven’t made love _ever_. Because I don’t love her.

“Cece, I’ve just been busy and tired. It’s not you-“

“-it’s me. I get it, Louis. You’re sick of me.”

I roll my eyes, trying to think of some good excuse and failing to find one.

“It’s not that, Cece. I...”

“You, what?”

I honestly don’t know what to say. I can’t even bring myself to lie anymore.

“I don’t know anymore, Cece. I’m not sick of you, I’m just-“

I think twice before continuing and feel like I must.

“I’m just sick of being in a relationship. Period.”

Her jaw drops and she starts to sob, her hands quickly trying to wipe away the tears. I try really hard to seem apologetic. I honestly can’t believe I told her that.

“I’m so sorry, Cece. I’m just- I don’t know. We’ve changed a lot in the past couple years and I don’t see it working out in the long run.”

“No, Louis. You’ve changed in the past couple years and I don’t know what I did wrong. I just- I can’t believe you right now!”

I throw the covers off of me and walk over to the dresser and find a t-shirt.

“I’m really sorry. I-I’ll just go stay somewhere else tonight. Do you want me to call your sister?”

She looks at me and shakes her head in disbelief. Sure, I probably should be more comforting, but I can’t find it within myself to hug her and console her. I’ve realized today after talking to Emma and just looking at Harry that Cece is not at all what I want. Now that I’ve admitted it to myself, I can’t keep going on like this; unhappily living with a woman I don’t even want to kiss.

“I can call her myself. Just- just go. I’ll be out of here by tomorrow night.”

I stand in the doorway for a minute, wondering if there’s anything else I should say, but I don’t have anything to make this situation better.

“Bye, Cece. I really am sorry.”

She only cries more and I turn away, hopping down the stairs, relief flooding over me in a strange, uncomfortable way.

I grab my keys and phone before slipping on a pair of black Vans sitting by the door and walking out the front door. I make sure to lock it behind me and make my way to my car. Once I pull out of the driveway, I hold my phone and contemplate who I should call. I first consider Zayn, but I don’t want to intrude on him. Who knows what slut he has over tonight. The next idea pops into my head and before I can think about it, I dial the familiar number into my phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Marcy. I hate to ask you this, but is there any way I can stay there tonight?”

“Oh, lord. What did you do?”

I ignore her question and take it as a yes.

“I’ll see you in ten.”


	5. V

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

“You don’t know how thrilled she is that you’ve been spending so much time with her.”

Marcy and I watched a movie with Emma before she went to bed and now we’re having tea in the kitchen. It makes me happy to know that my daughter enjoys my company.

“I am too. I’ve been meaning to make more time for her recently and I think driving her to school is a good place to start.”

She nods and takes a sip of her steaming tea.

“Are you going to tell me what happened with Cece?”

I stare at the table and shrug sarcastically.

“How do you know something happened with Cece?”

She glares at me teasingly and I finally give up.

“Alright, yeah, we’re through.”

“What? How come?”

I try to come up with a way to explain myself without sounding like a complete arse, but that isn’t possible.

“I don’t love her. I don’t know what I want, Marce. It’s like, I’ve been with her so long that it’s become just ‘the way things are’ but it shouldn’t be like that when we aren’t even married. I just- I don’t even like fucking her anymore. It feels like a chore and she started to realize that. She accused me of cheating on her, but I haven’t. I’ve just realized that she isn’t what I want and now that I’m not lying to myself, I can’t lie to her. I know she doesn’t see it that way, but I’ll just end up hurting her more if we stay together.”

Marcy seems less than surprised, but she takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Wow. What made you realize all of this?”

“You’ll think I’m crazy...”

She giggles and playfully slaps my shoulder.

“Lou, I’ve known you for twenty years. I know you’re crazy.”

I chuckle and my face heats and reddens. Do I want to tell her? I want to tell someone.

“I saw someone today. I- I didn’t even speak to them, but just looking at them, I wanted them more than I’ve ever wanted Cece. I can’t explain it, Marcy.”

She clears her throat and I still can’t look at her.

“Who was this person?”

There’s no way I can tell her. She’s a teacher. She’s a responsible adult and apparently, I’m a pervert.

“I- uh, don’t know. It was a guy though.”

She nearly spits out the last sip of tea she took and starts to cough. I can’t help but to laugh as she tries to contain her surprise.

“A guy? Louis, you’re gay?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to put a label on myself. I just- I can’t explain it. I can’t stop thinking about him and I never felt that way about Cece, or any other woman for that matter.”

She sets her mug down and holds both of my hands in hers. I finally glance up and meet her eyes.

“Louis, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’ll love you all the same and so will Emma.”

They won’t if they find out that the guy who has caught my attention is a senior from my daughter’s school who attends my best friends class. 

“Thanks, Marcy. Don’t say anything to Emma, though. I’ll think of a way to tell her myself.”

“Of course, love. Now, let’s get to bed. I guess I’ll share so you don’t have to sleep on the couch. I suppose I don’t have to worry about roaming hands.”

She winks and I stick my tongue out at her jokingly. I’m really thankful to have her.

 

____________

 

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

I arrive at school the next day with bags under my eyes and huge smile on my face even though I was unable to sleep. Abrielle and I plan on finding out who that man is this week and I’m really excited. I’m trying really hard not to get my hopes up, but just thinking about him gets my heart beating like a drum.

“Morning, Haz.”

Niall walks over and pats me on the back, almost spilling my tea. I let out a breath when I balance my cup.

“Morning. How was your night?”

He drops a football on the ground and starts kicking it back and forth between his feet. I wish I were at least decent at football, but I’m absolute rubbish.

“Great. Abbs spent the night.”

He winks at me and I scoff because I know they haven’t had sex even though he hints at this untruth constantly.

“Where is she?”

“I took her home this morning so she could change and stuff. She’ll be here soon.”

I nod and take another sip of my tea as Liam and Ellery approach us in the courtyard.

“Hey, guys. What’s up?”

Liam speaks through a yawn, his arm draped over Ellery’s shoulder as she cuddles against his chest, smiling sleepily.

“Exhausted. I didn’t sleep much.”

I look around the courtyard and search for Abby or the mystery man. Perhaps if I find Mr. Malik, I can bring it up inconspicuously. Who knows. I’m probably just going mad.

“Us either. We stayed on the phone way too late.”

They start kissing and being way too coupley. Niall continues to focus on his soccer ball as I keep glancing around awkwardly until I finally see Abrielle walking toward us in a rush. I walk away from the group and meet her halfway through the courtyard.

“Hey, good morning.”

She pulls me into a hug and looks me over.

“Morning, Harry. You look... tired.”

“I am, yeah. Couldn’t sleep. So-“

I glance over her shoulder and stop immediately when I see _him_ in the parking lot.

“Oh my god, Abby. That’s him.”

I grip her shoulders and turn her around quickly, ducking a little behind her back and pointing to the parking lot.

“Where?”

I peek over her shoulder and she slaps my chest.

“Stop hiding like a baby. Just act normal.”

I stand up and casually put one hand in the pocket of my tight jeans, sipping my tea again and trying to look natural.

“Okay, fine. He’s the one walking toward us,” I glance back toward him and notice someone next to him, “and I think that’s the new girl with him. The one Niall and Liam want me to ask out.”

How does he know her? What was her name anyway? Emma?

“Emma. I think she’s Emma. I have a class with her too. How do you think he knows her?”

“No idea. Seems like he brought her to school, huh?”

Abby turns to me in a fast twirl.

“You don’t think she’s his-“

I glance down at her confused.

“His what, Abbs?”

“His... daughter?”

She whispers the last part like it’s a secret when we don’t even know the man’s name.

“That’s not possible. He can’t be old enough-“

Can he?

He kisses Emma on the cheek and she wipes it off dramatically as they both laugh and walk separate ways.

“Oh my god. Abby, I think it _is_ his daughter.”

Emma walks over to a group of girls standing in a circle near the large fountain in front of us.

“You need to talk to her. It’s your best bet, Harry.”

I shake my head violently and watch the man walk toward the music building.

“Harry, you have to! Just go introduce yourself to her properly and find out who he is!”

Abrielle shoos me away and I stumble forward before anxiously walking toward the fountain. I shouldn’t be nervous to talk to a freshman girl, but to think that she knows that man and is possibly related to him sends shivers down my spine. I continue to walk and glance back at Abby as Niall approaches her and she gives me a reassuring smile.

I finally make it to the huddle of four giggling girls and hesitate before tapping the familiar one on the shoulder. She turns around, scared a bit, and clears her throat when her eyes meet mine. Her friends whisper to each other obnoxiously and I try to not physically roll my eyes.

“Hi, I’m Harry. I-uh just wanted to introduce myself properly since we have a couple classes together.”

She brushes a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and looks everywhere but at me.

“Um, I’m Emma. Nice to meet you, Harry.”

“We should- uh- hang out this weekend. You can meet some of my friends.”

“Oh- um- sure! I,” her voice cracks a little in excitement, “I’d like that. I’ll have to ask my dad, though, because I’m with him on the weekends. He’s probably still here actually. He just dropped me off and went to see Mr. Malik because they’re friends.”

Wow. Leave it to a teenage girl to tell me everything I need to know without me asking. Well, almost everything.

“Oh, your dad is friends with Mr. Malik? What’s his name?”

I hope that doesn’t sound like a weird question, but then again, who on earth would think I’m trying to get to her dad?

“Louis Tomlinson. Yeah, him and Zayn have been friends for as long as I can remember.”

I never even knew that Zayn was Mr. Malik’s name. I should probably change the subject now.

“Well, you should ask your dad about this weekend and let me know in gym.”

She glances down at the ground and back at me.

“Um, sure. I’ll see you in gym.”

I grin and turn around, giving Abby a subtle thumbs up. This should be interesting. I’m just happy to have a name to match the face. Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

 


	6. VI

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

After dropping Emma off and leaving her with her giddy friends, I walk back to the music room to chat with Zayn. Maybe I’m lying to myself. Maybe I’m hoping that if I’m here long enough, I’ll run into Harry again. I’m digging myself a deep hole that I might never get out of, but I feel as if I physically can’t stop myself.

“Knock knock.”

I open the door as I speak, finding Zayn sitting at his desk, scrolling through his laptop. He hurries to close a window when I walk in and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees me.

“Jesus, Lou. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

I chuckle and stroll over to him, hands in my pockets casually.

“Sorry, mate. I just dropped Em off and thought I’d come say hello.”

Zayn adjusts his shirt awkwardly and turns his chair to face me.

“Well, hello.”

I almost ask what he was looking at, but I figure he’d tell me if it was something he felt like sharing so I just ignore his unusual behavior.

“I broke up with Cece.”

“What?”

I rub the back of my neck anxiously. It feels so strange to talk about this with people. I’ve kept my feelings hidden for so long.

“Yeah, I was just finally honest with myself and with her. I don’t love her. I don’t know if...”

Zayn looks entirely shocked and I don’t feel like I should continue that sentence since it would end with a confession about my sexuality.

“If what?”

“Never mind. I just told her I didn’t want to be in a relationship with her anymore and left. It was all quite civil actually. She thought I was cheating-“

“Were you?”

“No! I’d never do that. I just didn’t want that to become a possibility, so we’re through now.”

“Well, congrats. If you’re happy, that’s all that matters. I was never fond of her anyway. She is fit, though.”

“I guess.”

He looks completely dumbfounded.

“You _guess_? Dude, she’s sex on legs. She must be absolute shit in bed if you don’t see it, but I don’t see how that’s possible.”

I simply shrug and try show my disinterest without drawing further attention.

“Did you tell Emma? I bet she’ll be thrilled.”

“Ha. I haven’t told her yet. I probably will later or something. I stayed with her and Marce last night.”

Zayn cocks an eyebrow and glances at me questioningly.

“Did you and Marcy...”

“No! God, no. We’re friends, Z.”

He shifts some papers around on his desk and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Friends who have a kid together.”

If only he knew the truth. There’s no way I’m admitting that, though. Still, I feel the need to bring Harry up, in hopes of finding out more about him.

“Oh, so you know how I said that Harry kid looked familiar?”

I cringe at my choice of words: ‘that Harry kid’. He isn’t a kid to me. Zayn is looking at his phone now, only partially paying attention to me.

“Yeah?”

“I figured it out. We defended his dad for his parents’ divorce. Years ago. I’m surprised I made the connection.”

“Oh cool.”

He is uninterested and it makes me feel uncomfortable for bringing it up.

“Well, I better-“

My dismissal is interrupted by the door opening. I turn my head quickly at the off chance it’s _him_.

“Hey, dad.”

My body relaxes when Emma hurries through, but a surge of disappointment follows.

“Oh, hey Em. Aren’t you meant to be headed to class?”

Zayn peeks around me and grins at Emma, which she returns with a quick wave.

“Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if I can go out this weekend. This guy asked me to hang out with him and his mates and I’m supposed to tell him in gym whether you’re alright with it.”

I’m caught off guard by her question, but I can’t say no to her. I’ve never been able to. Maybe that’s why I’m a shit father.

“Sure, just tell him to come by the house first. I want to meet him. Saturday’s best.”

Emma nods excitedly before running off and disappearing out the door without another word.

I turn back to Zayn and he’s chuckling at my obviously appalled expression.

“Chill out. If he’s in gym with her, he’s a freshman too. Probably a dweeb. No need to panic.”

“I guess. I just didn’t prepare myself for her dating so soon.” I pause and think about the fact that she’s fifteen, the age I was when she was born. “I guess she’s the right age. Fuck. Time flies.”

Zayn stands up and pats me on the back.

“Sure does.”

We stand in reminiscent silence momentarily before I remember that I need to head to work and that I still haven’t seen Harry, which I’m very determined to do.

“I gotta go, man. I’ll see you later. Don’t forget you’re taking her home on Friday.”

Zayn laughs at me again; that’s too many times for one day.

“Stop stressing! I won’t forget. Bye!”

He scoffs and shakes his head as I depart from his classroom. 

I pace the hallway outside of the music room, wondering how the hell I can find Harry without looking like a psychotic pervert. The other constant struggle in my head is whether I should even find him, since it does _make_ me a psychotic pervert; and a pedophile if you’d like to add to the list.

About fifteen kids pile into Zayn’s room while I’m still standing outside, but I don’t look up. I simply stare at the tile, tugging at my clothes and messing with my hair. This is how I think; I pace and run ideas through my head. 

I can walk back to the courtyard and hope he likes being late.

Then again, I saw him when I was in Zayn’s class yesterday. Maybe he’ll be here soon. Only that was second period. Wasn’t it?

I scratch the scruff on my face and hear the bell loudly echo through the empty hallway. When I look up, however, I realize that it isn’t entirely empty. Harry is leaning against a nearby wall, holding a few folders against his chest and smirking at me, his pink lips curling upward.

“Hi.”

I don’t believe the word formulated in my head before it escaped, otherwise I would have come up with something better.

He smiles deviously and I can’t help but to adore the dimples in his cheeks when he does.

“Hey. You seem distraught.”

That’s what he has to say to me? Well, I guess it’s better than ‘hi’. His voice is rich and deep; deeper than mine at least, and he speaks slowly.

“Uh, no. Kind of, I guess. How long have you been standing there?”

“Just a minute or so and you’ve walked back and forth about twenty times.”

He chuckles and clutches his schoolwork closer so that his arms tense and the sleeves of his shirt become tighter. I take a nervous breath and mentally tell myself to calm down. 

He’s so tall, too. Maybe I’m just short. I feel the need to walk over and stand on my toes, pushing his body roughly against the wall as I-

“Well, I guess I’ll go to class.”

I shake the dirty thoughts out of my head and focus back on him. The real Harry. The one that I’m not snogging against a wall at his school.

“Um, okay. Bye, Harry.”

He had begun to approach the door, but stops in his tracks when I say his name. Shit, he never told me his name. I only know because I asked Zayn. He doesn’t turn around while his hand rests on the doorknob.

“I’ll see you around, Louis.”

Before I can speak, he opens the door and hurries in, probably to get bitched at by my best friend for being late. I stand with my jaw gaping in confusion. 

How the _fuck_ does he know my name?

There’s really only one explanation: He’s just as intrigued by me as I am by him.

I revel in that thought for a bit before shuffling off excitedly to my car, trying to scheme where and when I’ll see that boy next.


	7. VII

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

The next few days pass by fairly quick as I await my trip to Louis’ house. I haven’t decided just how forward I’m going to be, but I have to do something. Say something. 

Surely when Emma asked him if she was allowed to hang out, she hadn’t told him my name. Why would she expect him to know of any of the students in her class?

Abby keeps telling me that him not knowing I’m coming over gives me the upper hand. I was pretty proud of myself for being so bold when I saw him pacing the hallway outside of Mr. Malik’s room. I could tell that he was nervous around me and that gave me the burst of confidence that I have now, only a few hours away from going to pick up his daughter. 

“Harry! Come down here, please.”

I roll my eyes as my mum’s voice travels upstairs from the kitchen.

“Yeah, coming!”

I push aside my Calculus work which I’m actually thankful my mum is interrupting me from, not that the thought of Louis wasn’t already. 

I hop off of my bed and fling the door open, bouncing down the stairs quickly to find my mum and sister, Gemma leaning against the counter with tea steeping next to them.

“What’s up?”

“I just wanted to go over the ground rules because I’m leaving in an hour. I’ll be gone until Tuesday, so Gemma make sure Harry is up for school. Harry, Gemma will be at Louise’s for the weekend, so you’ll have the house to yourself. No parties. No girls. Liam and Niall can come over, but please don’t get wild. I don’t want a repeat of this summer.”

This summer. Let’s just say that I had a few people over and my neighbors weren’t too fond of finding some of them sleeping in their yard the next morning. How could I resist throwing a party at least once? My mum is a flight attendant, so sometimes she’s gone for a longer period of time and I had to try it. I’ve felt bad ever since because it caused my mum a lot of grief that she didn’t deserve.

“‘Course, mum. I promise to behave.”

Mum turns to Gemma next, giving her an expectant look, waiting for an acknowledgment of her requests.

“And I promise to make sure Harry’s at school on Monday and Tuesday.”

Mum smiles at us both and pulls us into an obligatory group hug.

“Thank you, guys. I’m sorry that I’m gone so much, but you’re both old enough to take care of yourselves and I trust you.”

She probably shouldn’t trust us. I know for a fact that Gemma isn’t staying with Louise. She’s been planning on going to see her boyfriend, Ashton, in London. Gemma and I have always had a secret pact to never rat each other out and it’s worked for us so far. I’m close to my sister and we’re both smart enough to not get ourselves in deep shit.

“Well, I have to go get ready. There are leftovers in the fridge and you know you can call Robin if something happens. I promise I won’t send him over to spy on you.”

Gemma and I chuckle as mum makes her way to her bedroom. Mum and Robin have been friends for years. Anyone with eyes can tell that he’s madly in love with her, but she’s always used the ‘I need to focus on my children’ excuse when it comes to dating. I think they’re probably an item in secret at the moment. I don’t mind. I like him a lot and it isn’t like there’s any hope of my dad coming back. He’s been gone for years and I’ve hardly heard a thing about him in all that time. 

Once we hear mum’s door close, Gemma turns to me, speaking in a low tone.

“Okay, so as soon as mum leaves, I’m taking off for London. Call me if something happens, okay?”

I roll my eyes and playfully elbow her.

“Yeah, yeah. Tell Ashton hi. Oh, and let me know when you get there safe. It’s a long drive.”

She elbows me back and takes her tea with her as she makes her way to the stairs.

“Worry wart.”

I try to think of a good comeback, but I give up when my thoughts immediately turn to Louis. For a week now, I can’t think of anything else and it’s already getting in the way of school. I’m such an obsessive person, but it’s so much worse when it comes to Louis. He’s everything I never knew I wanted.

 

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

The house is so much quieter now that Cece is gone. Messier too, but I don’t mind. I’m sure Emma does because she always seems to be picking up after me. Like right now, for example. She’s picking up my mound of shoes from the front door and carrying them upstairs to put them in my closet.

“Sweetie, what are you doing? I don’t want you to clean up after me.”

She smiles kindly and when she ignores me, I stand up, taking some of the shoes out of her arms.

“I just don’t want it to be a wreck when my friend comes to get me.”

I totally forgot about that. I was looking forward to spending time with my daughter tonight, but now it looks like I can get drunk and watch the telly, which also sounds appealing.

“He doesn’t have to come in if you’re embarrassed by me.”

“Dad! I’m not! Besides, you’re the one who said he had to come over and meet you first.”

I also forgot about my lame attempts at being a responsible father. I should probably stick to that. Maybe I’ll test him and try offering him a beer to see if he’ll take it. That seems like something my dad would do.

“You’re right. Well, I’ll help you straighten up downstairs then, eh?”

“You don’t have to, dad. I don’t mind.”

We put all of my shoes down in the closet which is almost as messy as my room, all of the clothes I’ve worn since Cece left strewn everywhere. At least I have more closet space now, not that I’ll use it.

“Nonsense. I’ll do the kitchen, at least. It’s pretty bad.”

 

______

 

After Emma and I have cleaned the downstairs, we’re both sweaty and gross. I didn’t realize how much work it was to take care of a place the size of mine and I make a mental note to hire a maid. Emma hurries off to get ready and I take a long hot shower before  her ‘friend’ gets here. I don’t want to embarrass her that badly.

Every time I’m in the shower, or even just naked, all I can think about is Harry Styles. I’ve been pretty good about blocking out his perfect face the rest of the day. Excluding while I’m alone at the office or in my car. Okay, I haven’t been as good about it as I would like. It’s just that ever since I’ve heard his voice, I have so much more to go off of when I think about him sucking me off or letting me fuck him.

It’s all quite terrible, but I love every second of it. To date, I’d say that I’ve wanked to the thought of Harry approximately fifteen times. I really have too much free-time, but even if I were busy, I’d make time because imagining his body flush against mine makes me weak at the knees in the best way possible.

When I step out of the shower, I dry off my body and rub the towel roughly over my hair. It’s getting longer and takes a while to dry sometimes. Right now, it’s messy and all over the place, but I don’t see the need to style it when I’m only staying home. As I pull on my boxers, I hear a faint knock on the front door. 

“Emma! I think your friend is here!”

Nothing, except another knock. Shit. Emma is probably still in the shower. Who knows how long she’ll take and I’ll be stuck with this dweeb the entire time. I find some grey joggers in my drawer that are clean and pull them on quickly, followed by a black v-neck. I knock on Emma’s bathroom door and the shower is still running.

“What?”

“Your friend is here. How much longer will you be?”

“He said to be ready at six! Maybe another half hour?”

Fucking hell.

“Okay, hurry up, please!”

The visitor knocks on the door again and I run down the stairs, out of breath now from rushing around the house. I fling the door open carelessly and feel my heart flutter when my eyes meet with the boy who is standing at my doorstep.

“Harry? What the hell are you doing here?”

How does he know where I live? And what possessed him to show up in those damned skinny jeans and half-buttoned flannel. God, he looks sexy.

“Um, I’m here for Emma.”

“Emma? As in, my-“ I bite my tongue. Do I want him to know I’m a dad? Of course, he already knows, “-daughter?”

He grins and sways back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands in his back pockets, exactly where I want to put _my_ hands.

“Yep. That’s the one.”

I’m utterly speechless and wishing I had done something to my hair.

“Uh, come in. She’ll be a little while still.”

I move out of the way and Harry steps past me, carefully removing his shoes on the strip of tile before the living room.

“That was the plan.”

I walk to the couch, still a bit shaken up from the shock of seeing his face.

“What was the plan?”

Before I sit down, I turn around to find him standing only a foot away, towering over me.

“To arrive before she was ready so me and you could... talk.”

He’s quite confident for his age, but I can see the pulse in his neck twitch out of control. My eyes trail down to his chest which is partially exposed, making my mouth water.

“Then...talk.”

Harry moves closer and I feel like I should probably take a step back, but I can’t. My feet are cemented to the floor by his stare. I’m not going anywhere.

It isn’t until Harry’s fingertips brush against my forearm that I move, and when I do, I close the gap between us. I wrap my arms around Harry’s thin waist as he drapes his arms over my shoulders, his fingers roaming my damp hair.

“Just took a shower?”

His lips are centimeters away from my cheek as he leans down to talk to me.

“Is this your idea of small talk?”

I hiss in his ear and his lips press lightly against my jaw, just along my growing beard. How did we get here and what the hell would Emma think if she walked in?

“I never have been good at casual conversation.”

The way his breath hits my neck is sending chills throughout my body, collectively exciting what’s in my pants. I tug at his shirt to balance myself as I raise up on my toes to meet his height, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Then save it.”

At that, I lose all sense of responsibility and reason. Maybe I lost that a week ago when I first saw this boy. Either way, there is no turning back as I crash my lips into his in a messy, desperate kiss. I relax into him and return to my normal height. He follows me, leaning down so as to refrain from detaching our lips. I fist his shirt tighter in my hands, jutting my hips up into his groin, causing him to whimper against my mouth.

Just as I’m about to resume my attack on his intoxicating lips, Emma causes commotion, her footsteps hurrying around above us.

“Here,” Harry’s fingers dip into the pocket of my sweats, leaving something behind, “That’s my address. I’ll be home alone all weekend. Please come over tonight.”

He presses his forehead against mine, aiming to catch his breath after our heated session. His lips softly press against mine again and he lingers there, waiting for my response.

“I don’t know, I-“

His perfect rosy lips meet mine again and I kiss back fervently.

“Please.”

He whispers simply against my lips and all I can do is nod.

Just then, we are pulled apart by Emma’s footsteps hitting the stairs. I sit down abruptly, signaling for Harry to occupy the other end of the couch, which he does rapidly.

Emma appears at the bottom of the staircase, hair and makeup done perfectly and I want to punch myself for snogging her date. I didn’t even think of how this would all affect her once I saw Harry at my door. What if she likes him? 

Well, I guess it isn’t entirely my fault; he’d never like her anyway since she isn’t a boy. Fucking hell, I’m actually trying to justify snogging my daughter’s date. 

Hopefully she only sees him as a friend and I’ll be sure to remind him to let her down easy.

“Hey, Harry. Sorry I took so long. You were early.”

She grins shyly and I put on my best dad smile, speaking before he can make some lame excuse as to why he was early.

“Off you go. Don’t have her home too late, please.”

Emma nods and walks to the door. As Harry and I stand up, I mumble behind his shoulder something terribly inappropriate only because I know it will be inaudible to my daughter.

“The sooner you get her home, the sooner I can get you in bed.”

I watch his shoulders tense and he turns his head to the side, showing off a gratifying smirk.

“Can’t wait.”

The sound of his voice at a whisper drives me mad and I clench my teeth to hold myself back from saying anything else that I shouldn’t.

“Uh- It was nice meeting you, Harry. Have fun and keep in touch, Em.”

At least I know I can trust him to keep his hands off of her. I hope the same goes for his friends.

“Okay, bye dad. See you later.”

Emma kisses my cheek and walks out the door, Harry just behind her. Before he closes the door, he turns and gives me a devious wink that gives me loads of hope for later tonight.

What the _fuck_ am I doing and why can’t I stop?

 


	8. VIII

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

Emma’s nice and everyone get’s along with her, but I can’t stop thinking about Louis. We’ve been gone for only an hour and I’m trying to think of an excuse to take her home early. Even if I do that, though, I doubt he’ll leave the house until she’s asleep. I really hope she goes to bed early.

“Harry! You’ve been so spacey today. Get it together.”

Niall leans over the table to playfully punch my shoulder. I pretend it hurts and pout dramatically. I’m squeezed between Emma and Liam in a booth at Marco’s Pizzeria. We come here pretty often. Ellery is sitting across from us with Niall and Abrielle. I’m trying to be conversational, but I’m anxious for later and still feel a bit awkward about Emma being Louis’ daughter.

“Sorry, I’m just tired. What are we doing after this?”

“We should just go back to your place. No one’s there, right?”

Niall takes a big bite of pizza but continues to talk. I open my eyes wide. I don’t want them coming over tonight. If they come over, they’ll never leave. It’s almost definite that Liam and Niall, at least, will want to stay the night.

“Um- no one’s there. I just... We can’t go there.”

Liam nudges me and Niall looks confused.

“Why the hell not? You’re mum won’t find out and even so, we’re not doing anything crazy for her to get pissed about.”

“No,” I notice that I seem suspicious by acting so uptight, “my mum’s got Robin checking on us because of what happened this summer. She said no one can come over.”

Liam drops his pizza on the plate in disappointment.

“That’s no fair! That was fucking months ago!”

I shrug and make eye contact with Abby. Maybe she’ll back me up.

“Guys, don’t give him a hard time. It’s not his fault you guys were idiots. You shouldn’t have invited all those people.”

“What happened?”

Emma’s been pretty quiet and we’ve all tried to get her to participate in our pointless conversations.

“Um, we threw a party. It got out of hand. Niall’s an asshole and invited his brother and his friends from Uni.”

Niall rolls his eyes and starts to say something, rude most likely, but Abby pinches his arm and he hisses in pain.

“Fuck, Abbs. That hurt!”

“I can read your mind, babe. You were gonna say something dumb.”

Emma giggles and I’m glad she’s at least having fun watching Niall be abused by his girlfriend.

“Whatever,” Liam shrugs and stands up, pulling Ellery up from the other booth and slipping his arm around her waist, “We can go see a movie.”

His suggestion is the best I can think of. The time will pass quickly and after all my best friends are snogging for hours, they’ll want to spend ‘alone time’, giving me a reason to take Emma home.

“Movie sounds good. There’s that new horror film!”

The boys nod in agreement and all of the girls shrug as if to say, ‘no one’s going to pay attention anyway’. It’s true, except for me and Emma. I really hope she doesn’t try touching me at the movie. I’ve tried pretty hard to make her see this as a group thing, not a couples thing.

I pick up the tab from the end of the table and leave two twenties as we stand up to leave.

 

**EMMA’S P.O.V.**

 

Harry’s friends are nice. They’re all pretty laid back, which is nice because I’m getting real sick of my girlfriends from primary school. They’re all caddy and obnoxious. I should feel bad saying that, but I’m more mature than them. I need older friends who understand me better.

I like Harry, too. I’m impressed that he was forward and asked me out. Most guys my age are annoying with their dumb games. Maybe I’ll give him a chance to prove to me that guys under twenty-five aren’t a complete waste of time. Probably not, though. I’ll just snog him tonight for a little fun and move on.

I don’t think of myself as a slut, but for the past year or so, I’ve had some experience. The only thing I haven’t done is lose my virginity, but that’s because I haven’t found someone that respects me enough.

My parent think I’m a saint and it makes me feel a little guilty. It’s just that my dad has hardly been around and my mum is pretty clueless. For being teenage parents, they are naive to say the least. Maybe dad’s just too wrapped up in his own life. They’re still young, so it isn’t really fair to them that they’ve never been able to have fun.

The first time I kissed someone, I was twelve and he was eighteen. Cameron. I actually thought I loved that prick. He went to Uni, though, and I only hear from him when he’s drunk and horny.

Since then, I’ve only been with two men. Sam is my mum’s neighbor and he’s twenty-two. All was well until he admitted he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that wanted to move in with him. The other man is Zayn. Well, I haven’t been with him, but I want to. Zayn is my dad’s best friend, not to mention my teacher, and there is something enticing about how improper it is.

I know that I have a problem. I just don’t care. I’m better off with someone older, even if no one else realize it.

Zayn’s perfect, though. He’s older, I’m already close to him, and he’s really sexy. I just have to make him think of me in that way. He checks me out sometimes; I can tell. My dad will never notice, though. He thinks too highly of his best friend and he’s a bit ignorant of his surroundings. Dad’s in his own little world, but I love him.

“Two for Devil’s Due at nine.”

Hey, at least I’m getting a free movie out of this. Besides, I really do like Harry and his friends. Maybe I shouldn’t ruin it all by messing with Harry. He hasn’t been very touchy anyway.

 

__________

 

 

Mid-way through the movie, I’ve given up on Harry entirely. Romantically, at least. Or sexually, I guess. He’s leaning away from me even though the person next to him is a complete stranger. I’m not going to pull the ’I’m a scared girl, please hold me’ like most girls my age would do. I don’t even want him. I’m just trying to distract myself from thinking about Zayn.

I can’t, though.

 

*TO: Zayn

Hey, what are you doing tonight?*

 

I think for a moment before sending it, but before I can logically explore the pros and cons, my thumb hits send. I’m nervous as to how he’ll take my question, but I can always handle it according to his response. I keep glancing at my phone, leaving the iMessages up and I see that he begins to type. Then, he stops. Then, he starts again. He must be contemplating what to say. This could go one of two ways.

 

*FROM: Zayn

Watching movies at home. Is something wrong?*

 

Or it could go both ways and now I have no clue how to take it. I have to play my cards right.

 

*TO: Zayn

No, I just don’t really want to be home and I don’t know anyone else but you who has their own place.*

 

*FROM: Zayn

You can come over if you want.*

 

His response is so much faster this time. Now I need a sob story so it isn’t weird that I want out of the house. I’ll think of something. I have to go home and pretend to go to bed first. Actually, I’ll tell dad I’m staying with Chloe and when Harry drops me off, I’ll walk to Zayn’s without even seeing my dad.

Perfect.

 

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

Excited.

Nervous.

Anxious.

I can’t decide on one emotion, but all three sum up how I feel right now. I glance back at my phone and stand by my front door.

 

*FROM: Em

I’m at Chloe’s now*

 

That means Harry should be almost home. That’s my cue to leave.

I was relieved when Emma told me she was staying at Chloe’s and that made me feel guilty for a moment. I push that thought aside, though, and finally brave up enough to open the door.

My hair is done properly and I’m wearing a pair of dark grey skinnies with a light blue button down shirt. I feel much more confident than I did when Harry was here earlier, but I’m still self-conscious. Fuck, I’m an old man compared to him. Maybe he won’t like me so much when he realizes that.

Then again, he knows I have a teenage daughter, therefore, my age is pretty much out there.

“Calm the fuck down.”

I don’t mean to say that out loud, but I’m really a wreck.

I drive with the radio on quietly, not wanting to sit in silence with only my thoughts. Harry’s house is fairly close and I make it there in less than ten minutes. I park a couple houses down just to be safe and walk in the dark to the address he slipped to me earlier this evening.

I stand at the door and realize I haven’t taken a proper breath since I got out of my car. I breathe in slowly and out quickly as I knock lightly on the navy blue door. I tuck my hands into my tight pockets and hear some stumbling moments before the door swings open. Harry is standing there, in the same perfect outfit as before, only the buttons of his flannel are undone a bit more. In fact, it’s hardly buttoned. He looks so good.

“Hey, Louis. I’m really glad you came.”

He steps out of the way and I nervously step into his home, knowing I’m going to regret this at some point.

“Thanks for taking Emma to her friend’s house. I know Chloe lives a little farther than we do-”

I slip my shoes off as I speak, trying to make small talk without being too awkward.

“Chloe? I took Emma to your house.”

My eyebrows scrunch together in concern and confusion as I turn to face Harry.

“What the hell are you talking about? She said you took her to Chole’s.”

 

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

Fuck. He hasn’t even been here two minutes and I’m screwing it all up. Should I lie?

“Uh, I took her to your place. Maybe Chloe picked her up?”

Louis shakes his head in thoughtful debate.

“No, she never came inside. She just texted saying she was there.”

No, I can’t let this happen. He can’t leave.

“I’m sure she’s fine then. I know she’s your daughter and all, but she’s a good girl. Whatever she’s hiding can’t be that big of a deal.”

I don’t know if I can get through to him. I don’t know what kind of dad he is.

“Maybe I should call her and find out where she is. Her mum would kill me if-“

As he speaks, I slowly move closer to him. I know I’m overstepping my boundaries, but I’ve been waiting for this all week. I rest my hands on his waist, letting them rest on top of his hips while I speak softly into his ear.

“Shh. Text her and if she replies, you have nothing to worry about. Then, we can have a little...fun.”

What has gotten into me and when did I become so bold? The few shots of tequila I had before he showed up might have something to do with it. I’m still proud of myself for taking charge.

“Okay?”

Louis doesn’t say anything. He gulps and slowly nods his head while my fingertips lightly trail up his sides. His shirt rises a little as I slowly guide him to the wall separating us from the kitchen, pressing his back against it. I brush my lips over his, only letting them touch momentarily before pulling back and taking in his appearance. His eyes are shut and his lip is quivering from my touch. I grin to myself and press my hips into his, holding him in place while I gently interlock my lips in his. The way they fit together is too perfect for words and I feel butterflies in my stomach as if I’ve never touched anyone this way. I suppose I’ve never kissed someone like this; so purely and sweetly.

When he rests his hands on my bum, however, all bets are off and the kiss becomes much more heated, tongues dancing in a war for dominance until I give in and fall deeply into his lips. A moan escapes my throat as he slowly grinds his hips upwards, moving his hands to all the right places. When I move my lips to his neck, he arches his back beautifully, forcing his groin into mine further until I’m whimpering against his skin.

“Wait, Harry-“

I pause and perk my head up so that it is lined up with his.

“Yeah?”

“Let me text Emma and then, can we like... talk first?”

Talking sounds intimidating, but I’ll do anything for this man to not leave my house. This man that I don’t even know.

“Of course.”

I pull my body away from his and let him out of my suffocating grasp. He pulls his phone out and focuses on the screen for a moment before turning back to me, yet keeping a few feet as distance.

“Alright, we can go wherever you want.”

“My room.”

I wink and turn to the stairs, Louis just behind me.

I really don’t know where this is going, but so far, Louis Tomlinson is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me.

 


	9. IX

**EMMA’S P.O.V.**

 

As soon as I reach Zayn’s doorstep, my phone buzzes in my pocket and it’s a message from dad. He’s acting suspicious toward me and I haven’t given him a reason to. I assure him that I’m with Chloe and he sends back a simple ‘ok’ before I hesitantly knock. I don’t know what exactly I expect from spending the evening with Zayn, but even if nothing happens tonight, I plan to get my foot in the door.

“Hey Em.”

He leans over and casually pecks my cheek before stepping out of the way so I can enter his large flat. I set my purse down on the small table in his entryway and slip off my shoes. Zayn locks the door and leads me to the living room and kitchen area.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

I glance at the beer bottle in his hand and sit down on the couch.

“I’ll have what you’re having.”

He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“As long as you don’t tell your dad.”

I scoff. There’s a lot I don’t tell my dad.

“Promise.”

He chugs the remainder of the liquid in his bottle and tosses it into the garbage bin, causing a crashing noise which tells me that this isn’t his first beer of the night. Soon enough, he returns to the couch with two bottles. He twists off one of the caps and hands that bottle to me before opening his own.

“Thanks. So, what are we watching?”

The television is paused on a dark scene that I can’t make out.

“Hold on, now. You have to tell me why you’re here first.”

Exactly what I feared. He needs to know what happened to make me want to leave my house. I came up with a few ideas on my way over here, but I don’t know which is going to be the best option.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Sorry missy, we’re not watching Harry Potter until you at least give me an overview.”

He playfully nudges my arm and I pull my knees up to my chest, taking a swig of my beer.

“Fine. I went out tonight with this guy and his friends and he- he tried something with me and I didn’t want it. He was kind of forceful, but I just don’t like him like that.”

“What? Who was it? Did he... touch you?”

He’s on the edge of the couch now, practically seething. Shit, maybe this wasn’t the best plan, except that it has gotten a rise out of him. I can work with this.

“He tried, but I got away fast enough. I don’t think he would have hurt me, but I just-“ I look away from him shyly and begin to pick at my fingernails nervously, “I’m sorry. I should have went to a girlfriend’s house or something. I just didn’t want to seem weak and you’re the only person I really trust-“

“It’s fine, Emma. I’m glad you came to me. Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you at all?”

I feel my body relax as soon as his hand rests on my knee.

“No, I’m fine. I just didn’t want to go home. My dad can’t know about this.”

Zayn thinks for a moment and nods hesitantly.

“Alright, I won’t tell him. You never answered my question, though. Who was this guy?”

Do I tell him? What if he’s in his class? I’m sure he knows him.

“I don’t want to tell you. You probably know him.”

“So what? I won’t do anything, Em. I can just keep an eye on him... Make sure he doesn’t hurt you.”

As long as I don’t bring it up again, he’ll have no reason to approach Harry.

“As long as you promise not to say anything.”

“I promise.”

He holds out his pinky like a nine year old girl. I giggle and hook it with my pinky.

“Harry Styles.”

Zayn’s eyes widen and his face goes pale.

“I knew you would know him.”

I see anger in his eyes and I tap his shoulder lightly to snap him out of his daze.

“I’m gonna kill that curly haired son of a bitch-“

“No! Zayn, you promised! You can’t say anything.”

His eyes meet mine and he takes a deep breath. His shoulders are tense and strong, but he slowly relaxes.

“Fine, but you have to tell me if he tries anything again, okay?”

I nod feebly and whisper the next part softly through tears that I didn’t expect.

“It’s not like I’ve never done anything with a guy.”

“Hmm?”

Zayn eyes me inquisitively, probably questioning whether he heard me correctly or not. The expression on his face tells me that he did. Then he notices my glassy eyes and takes my beer bottle from me, setting it down on the coffee table with his own. He wraps his arms around me and pulls my head to rest on his chest.

“Shhh. Don’t cry, Em. Talk to me.”

His voice is soft and soothing. I actually feel like talking about how shitty of a person I am. I don’t want him to think of me as a slut though, which is quite strange since that is exactly the impression I wanted him to have when I showed up at his door.

I think I might really like Zayn.

“You don’t want to hear about it.”

He pulls away, but leaves his hands on my arms.

“You don’t need to worry about how I’ll think of you, Emma.”

I avoid meeting his eyes and I glance around the room. He removes one hand from my arm and places a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

“You’ll hate me. You’ll think I’m a whore, that I’m-“

He covers my mouth with his hand and grins before leaning forward to kiss me on the forehead. I simply melt as his lips touch my skin. I try not to make that noticeable, though.

“I’m going to tell you a story, okay?”

I’m confused, but I nod as he slowly pulls his hand away. He urges me to lay on his shoulder and I do, his arm wraps around me as his finger softly strokes my forearm.

“When I was in high school, let’s just say that everyone was shocked that you’re dad was the one with a kid and not me. In fact, I think your mum was the only girl in school I didn’t shag.”

I nuzzle into his shoulder and listen to him begin his story. A story that I suppose is meant to make me feel better. Hopefully it does and hopefully he doesn’t make me tell him my story.

 

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

Louis is sitting on the chair in the corner of my bedroom across from where I am on my bed. Sitting apart was his idea. He thinks it will keep us from rushing things before we talk. He’s very adamant about talking, which I can’t complain about because I could listen to his voice all day.

“So, Harry. You’re seventeen, correct?”

“Eighteen in October.”

Louis chuckles and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I’ll be thirty in December. I’m so fucking old.”

I lay at the foot of the bed on my stomach and rest my head on my palms, supported by my elbows.

“I don’t care how old you are. You’re hot.”

Louis laughs a little louder this time and I can tell he doesn’t agree with me.

“I’m serious, Louis. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

He isn’t laughing now. His eyes shift up to meet mine and I hold the seriousness in my expression that my voice exudes.

“I couldn’t even admit to myself that I was gay until I laid eyes on you. After that, there was no denying it. You made sense of it all.”

Louis tries to halt his grin, but he can’t.

“You’re hotter than me, Harry. You’re fit as hell.”

I shake my head in disagreement. No one’s appearance can compare to Louis’. I decide to change the subject, though.

“What do you do for work?”

“I’m a lawyer. My dad, brother, and I have a family practice together.”

“No way! That’s what I plan on going to Uni for. I want to be a lawyer.”

Louis doesn’t believe me, but it’s really always been my dream.

“I mean it. The only problem is, my mum might not be able to afford it. I’m going to try to get a scholarship. My grades are pretty good.”

Louis stands up from the chair and I feel my heart flutter as he approaches my bed. I scoot over to make room for him and he lays on his back next to me. I watch him carefully as he speaks.

“So, what exactly are we doing? Am I just a fucking idiot?”

I grin and move slightly so that our bodies are lined up perfectly next to each other, my feet reaching past his.

“I can’t answer the second question, but I think what we’re doing, is having a little fun, yeah?”

He rolls onto his side and I mirror his action so that we’re facing each other.

“Yeah... You aren’t gonna tell anyone, right?”

I shake my head immediately. Abrielle just doesn’t count. It’s not like she’ll pass it on.

That seems to be enough for Louis and he scoots over so that his body is pressed against mine, no space between us in any way. His legs tangle with mine and he rolls onto me, bringing his hands up to run them through my hair. He tugs on it harshly and I moan, my mouth falling open, which he takes advantage of instantly. His lips are on mine, his tongue sliding along the roof of my mouth. I breathe in his scent and my eyes roll back in delight as he rolls his hips against mine. I can feel his erection on mine and the feeling is sinful.

“Fuck. Need you.”

My words are hardly audible as he doesn’t pull away for me to speak. I reach between our chests and fumble with the small buttons on his crisp shirt. Once I make my way halfway down his shirt, he balances on his knees so I can reach the rest and I whimper at the loss of friction from his hips grinding against mine. I grip the collar of his shirt and pull it back, dragging the shirt off of his strong, toned arms. Louis sits up on his knees, straddling my waist and pulls his shirt off entirely. He has a few tattoos on his chest and some on his arms. I make a mental note to ask him about each and every one, but at the moment, I don’t want anything but to remove the rest of his clothes.

His shirt is thrown to the side and he begins to work at mine. There are only a few buttons that are left to be undone and he makes quick progress.

“Pants. Off.”

He kisses me between each word and removes himself from my body. He stands next to my bed and I watch him take his pants off frantically. I undo my jeans as I watch him, tugging at them roughly so they come off as soon as possible. Once we’re both in our undergarments, Louis in loose fitting boxers and me in my tight black briefs, Louis returns to the bed, slowly this time. When our bare chests meet, I feel his heart beating fast and I shiver when his lips attach to my neck. He moves down to my collarbone and takes the piece of skin there between his teeth, sucking harshly and pulling blood to the surface. I wrap my arms around him and feel around his warm back. Louis pulls his face away from the bruise he has created and blows cool air on it, causing bumps to rise all over my body. I feel my cock twitch in my tight briefs and he continues his trail of kisses down my chest. He leaves similar bruises on each of my nipples before moving down, leaving open mouth kisses along my abdomen until he is seated between my legs. 

He pulls my briefs down a bit so that my hips are fully exposed, but my member is still clothed. Louis brings his lips to my left hip, sucking sharply against where my bone slightly protrudes. After blowing cool air on that bruised spot, he moves over to the right hip, repeating himself so that I’m covered in the proof that tonight is actually happening. I fidget as he hooks his fingers under the elastic of my pants and my breath hitches as he pulls them down to my thighs. He gasps and his eyes shift upward so that he is looking at me through his lashes. I prop myself up on my elbows so I can watch him intently.

“You’re so big, Harry.”

He pulls my briefs down entirely and moves out of the way so that they are off of my ankles. He lays on his stomach, bending my knees on either side of his head. I feel as though my heart has stopped when he wraps his dainty fingers around my cock. I take a shallow intake of air and bite my bottom lip as he presses his open mouth against the tip. He squeezes gently and I fight the urge to jerk my hips toward him. My body feels as though it’s about to have unending spasms.

“Be still, love. You’ll have to be good for me. I’ve never done this before.”

I taste blood on my tongue from my relentless biting and I nod madly.

“I promise, Lou. I haven’t either. God, just- please!”

I don’t even know what I’m begging for, but I need him to touch me. He smirks and his tongue slips out. He licks a thin stripe up my length and I’m practically on the verge of tears. I yelp when he wraps his lips around me. His tongue dances along against the tip and he hums as he tastes the bits of pre-come that is gathered there. I pant and hook my feet on his calves so he can tell just how desperate I am. His eyes meet mine as he takes me into his mouth further, the wet heat making me tremble. I’m fisting at the sheets but it isn’t enough to calm me until he brings one hand up chest and digs the fingers on his other hand into my thigh. He pinches my nipple with his index finger and thumb and I cry out in delight. He bobs his head down further until I hit the back of his throat. He sputters and gags against me and I sit up a bit more. I see his eyes watering, but he continues without letup. I stroke his hair comfortingly and he brings both of his hands to my thighs. He massages them as he moves me in and out of his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks so that he can suck sharply as I move away from his throat. Now, each time I reach the back of his throat, he breathes through his nose and doesn’t gag. When he relaxes his throat muscles, he takes me back farther, repositioning his body so that he can make enough room for me.

“Fuck, so beautiful!”

It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt. He breathes in slowly through his nose and swallows so that his throat constricts around me as he pushes his head down closer to my lower abdomen. Louis pulls back a little and repeats this action two more times before I can’t hold back anymore. Embarrassingly quickly, my stomach tightens and I suck in sharp breaths.

“I’m gonna come, Louis. Oh my god.“

He swallows again and the tightness is too much to handle. I come down his throat in long spurts and he swallows each one. He slowly pulls back once I’m done and I lay back on the bed, sweating and panting. Once I’m no longer deep in his throat, he coughs and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before laying down next to me. I roll over, straddling him and immediately kissing all over his face, wiping the tears that fell while he was choking.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

He grins breathlessly at me before pecking my lips. His mouth tastes salty and warm, but I don’t spend too much time focused on that. He lays next to where I previously was as I quickly move down his body, not having the patience to slowly arouse him and tease him like he did me. I pull his boxers down and marvel at his member as it lays along his stomach in front of me. He’s painfully hard and I expect to instantly relieve a bit of tension. I don’t intend to mimic his actions though; I have another idea.

“Spread your legs for me, babe.”

“But-“

“Just trust me, okay? Wanna try something.”

I watch him mull over his options and he finally nods, laying back in embarrassment as his muscular legs fall open. I wrap my hand around his length and swipe my thumb over the tip to gather the beads of pre-come that will make it easier to stroke him off. He writhes against the sheets and I smile to myself for making him so wild. While I continue to slowly rub my hand over his cock, I lay down on my stomach so that I can easily access his perfect bum. It really is the most flawless thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.

I test the waters, so to speak, by prodding his tight hole with my pointed tongue. He whimpers and his hips practically jump, so I rest my free hand on his thigh to calm him. Once he’s laid back down, I repeat this action until he can take it without jerking his hips around. Once he’s calmly moaning my name, I swirl my tongue around his hole and quicken the pace of my hand around his throbbing erection.

“Harry, oh fuck. So good. Not much longer!”

I swipe my tongue against him harder and tighten my grip on his cock as I continue to jerk him off while eating him out. I moan against him, feeling turned on all over again, but I know I can’t handle getting hard again. I don’t want to rush having sex with him, which is ridiculous because that’s what this relationship, if you can call it that, is based on.

“I’m coming, don’t stop!”

He moans uncontrollably and his legs shake on either side of my head. I continue my movements at a slower pace as he comes, covering my hand and his stomach in the stickiness. I swipe my tongue across his hole once more and move up so that I can see him. His head has fallen back between his shoulders and he’s catching his breath. When I release his member, he pulls his head up so he can look at me. When I catch his eyes, I place three of my fingers that are dripping in his come in my mouth and suck on them, tasting how sweet he is.

“Fucking hell, Harry. I never knew that could feel so good.”

I grin and lean over to peck his lips before scrambling off of my bed. I leave my room and walk into the bathroom Gemma and I share, wetting a washcloth and returning to my room. I wipe Louis down, cleaning his stomach and his cock, as well as my hand before laying down on his open arm. He pulls me toward him and I lay my head on his chest in silence.

“Thank you.”

I giggle and kiss his collarbone.

“Why are you thanking me?”

He chuckles and hugs me tightly.

“I don’t know. It just feels like the right thing to say.”

After laying in silence for a while, I get up and turn out the lights. We lay back down so that our heads are on the correct side of the bed and we slip under the covers, still wearing absolutely nothing. Louis lays on one pillow on my double bed and pulls me over to lay on his chest. I can feel the steady rise and fall of his diaphragm as he breathes in and out.

“What’s your middle name, Louis?”

He doesn’t scoff as if my question is stupid and that’s comforting.

“William. What about yours?”

“Edward. What’s your favorite food?”

He thinks about it for a moment.

“I really couldn’t tell you. I like food though.”

I giggle and nuzzle into his neck.

“I’m going to cook for you tomorrow.”

He kisses the top of my head and leaves his lips there.

“I’d love that.”

We continue to ask each other seemingly meaningless questions until he falls asleep in the middle of a sentence, the sound of his breathing filling the room. I smile contently and close my eyes as I lay my arm across his waist comfortably. 

This is the best night of my life.

 

 

 


	10. X

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

I wake up to an empty bed and know that this is the moment that I’m supposed to feel regret and tell myself I need to leave this boy’s house and never come back. But, I can’t. I think it’s safe to say that last night was the first time I’ve ever genuinely enjoyed being intimate with another person. It’s always felt like a chore, but last night, there was no stopping me. Just a simple touch from him was electrifying and watching him come undone in my mouth was easily the greatest moment I’ve ever witnessed.

I rub my eyes sleepily and glance over at the small alarm clock next to Harry’s bed. It’s ten o’clock and I’m nearly positive that this is the longest I’ve slept in years. I sit up in bed and find my clothes folded neatly on the chair in the corner of his room. I laugh to myself as I remember trying to keep myself sitting there to prevent physical contact. That didn’t work.

I toss the sheets aside and take my boxers from the top of the pile and pull them on, followed by my jeans and shirt. I don’t bother buttoning the shirt, though, and I doubt Harry will complain. He told me I was beautiful. No one’s said that to me before and I could tell that he meant it. Right now, I just feel dirty: in my clothes from the day before and terrible morning breath.

I leave his bedroom and walk toward the stairs in the unfamiliar hallway. I nearly pass by what seems to be a bathroom and reach around the wall to feel for a light to find that I’m right. I close the door and unbutton my pants to take a piss before washing my hands and splashing water on my face. I run my fingers through my hair and open the cupboard to find something to freshen my breath. I spot some mouthwash and take a gulp of it before swishing it in my mouth and returning the bottle. I spit out the burning green liquid and feel a bit better. I do need a shower after I find Harry and eat something. Maybe he’ll even shower with me.

I continue down the long hallway and come to some creaky carpeted stairs that look familiar, so I descend and find Harry standing at the stove, humming along to an unfamiliar song playing in his earbuds. He’s wearing noting but some loose joggers and his hair’s a wreck. I know he can’t hear me so I grin and approach him slowly, only revealing my presence when I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder, my chest pressed against his back.

He tenses immediately, but relaxes when he realizes it can only be me. I kiss his shoulder blade and he pulls the earbuds out of his ears, letting them dangle from his pocket where I assume his phone is.

“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed...”

I grin against his skin and he chuckles lightly under his breath.

“Morning.”

I hardly trust my voice and it’s still quite raspy after having his cock down my throat last night.

“Good morning, Lou. How do you feel?”

“Great. Better than ever, actually. You?”

He pushes around some toast in the pan he holds over the stove and I hold onto him tightly.

“Last night was the best night of my life.”

I can’t help my smile from forming and I really don’t know whether to laugh at him or cuddle him harder.

“Well, you’re young. You’ve got many many nights to replace that.”

He frowns and his eyebrows scrunch together.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that... I don’t think you’re immature or anything... I-“

“It’s fine, Lou. It just makes me feel dumb when people say that.”

I rest my forehead against the middle of his back and kiss his skin lightly.

“You’re not dumb, love.”

He simply hums, but I can tell he doesn’t believe me.

“You aren’t.”

“Uh huh. Breakfast is ready.”

He wiggles out of my grasp and retrieves two plates and two mugs. He pours coffee and starts to walk over to the refrigerator, but I stand in his way, placing my palm on his bare chest.

“I’m sorry.”

He sighs and his lips finally break into a smile.

“It’s alright, Louis.”

Harry’s hands reach under the material of my unbuttoned shirt and his large hands practically wrap entirely around my waist. Then, he pulls my hips toward his and trails his hands back up my chest so that he can push my shirt off of my shoulders. He leans down and traps my lips with his, moving them slowly. 

When he pulls away, he traces over the words inked on my chest.

“It is what it is. Why’d you get this one?”

I chuckle and peck his lips once more before beginning to explain.

“Well, this was my first one. I got it when-“

Then, Harry’s phone starts to ring in his pocket.

“Sorry-“ he pulls it out and I watch his expression turn to confusion, “Uh, I should take this.”

I nod and he steps back a few feet, leaning against the counter.

“Ashton?”

I watch his face turn from confusion to worry in less than ten seconds.

“Wait- what the fuck are you talking about? Where were you?”

He nods frantically and starts to gesture, even though the person on the other line can’t see him.

“And she just left? You didn’t follow her?” He sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair, “Okay, yeah. I-I’ll leave as soon as I can... Yeah, bye.”

He hangs up his phone and places it on the counter before leaning over and burying his face in his hands. I walk over and rest a comforting hand on his back.

“Harry- What’s wrong?”

He pulls his hands away in an outburst, almost making me jump in surprise.

“My sister. She- She’s in London visiting her boyfriend and I guess he told her some bad news and she just ran off. She isn’t answering and she’s been gone for hours... Fuck- I have to go.” 

He tries to walk past me and his hands are literally shaking.

“Harry, wait.”

He doesn’t stop, so I chase after him and wrap my hand around his arm, physically pulling him back to me before he reaches the stairs.

“Let me drive you. You’re too anxious to drive that far. It’s like four hours.”

He shakes his head in protest, pulling out of my embrace.

“No, Lou. That’s really nice of you, but I can’t let you do something like that for me. Emma will wonder where you are and-“

“Don’t worry about that. Emma will be fine on her own. I’ll say I have something for work, just please...”

He stops trying to walk away and faces me, finally looking into my eyes. His are glassed over and it hurts my heart to think of how worried he is.

“Alright, are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Come on, let’s get dressed and go right away.”

He nods and slides his fingers through his hair again, tugging on the strands nervously.

“Yeah, yeah.”

He’s absolutely distraught and I assume I’ll hear more about his older sister in the car.

 

______

 

**EMMA’S P.O.V.**

 

When I open my eyes, I’m momentarily confused as to where I am until I turn to my side in the dark room. My eyes adjust quickly and I see the dark wood of Zayn’s furniture. His bed is exceedingly comfortable and warm. I toss and turn until I’m facing the empty side of the bed. I smile to myself as I remember him insisting last night that I take the bed as he handed me a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts. I yawn and think that it must be six in the morning since there isn’t any light shining through the window, but then I notice that the curtains cover every inch of the large window to my right. I check my phone and it’s nearly eleven. I can’t believe I slept so long. Well, not that long, I suppose. I stayed up until three just chatting with Zayn. We never even un-paused the movie. I also have a missed call from mum and a text from dad. Mum is probably just calling to chat, as she does way too often.

 

*FROM: Dad

I’ll be gone for work until Monday. I trust you love bug, but please don’t tell your mum I’m leaving you alone all weekend. She’ll kill me. I’m begging x*

 

I giggle because this is just perfect. Of course I won’t tell mum. Besides, hopefully I won’t be home alone. Perhaps I’ll be at Zayn’s still.

 

*TO: Dad

Of course daddy. Have fun. For the record, I know you aren’t working. Hope this one’s better than Cece.*

 

Seriously, who does he think he’s fooling? I know he doesn’t have anything important going on at work since Uncle Henri is in Bath and Grandpa is in The States. Plus, he wouldn’t keep it from mum if it were just work. He’d just force me to stay with her while he’s gone. No, he’s definitely seeing a new girl.

I throw his covers aside and try to lay my hair down, knowing that it’s probably wild just like every morning. I open Zayn’s bedroom door and follow the hallway leading back to the living room to find him sprawled out, face down on the couch, a pillow over his head. He looks positively uncomfortable and I feel slight guilt at taking his offer of sleeping in his bed.

His hips are covered by a thin blanket, but his back is fully exposed, along with his legs. He could be wearing nothing underneath that blanket for all I know. Except that he would never do that after insisting that we sleep in separate rooms. Well, he didn’t insist that specifically, but he was adamant about me having his bed while he slept on the couch. I couldn’t tell if he was trying to be polite, or societally proper. Either way it was endearing and odd to be around a man, besides my dad, who respects me enough.

I stand next to the couch and place my palm flat on his back, my fingertips barely touching the tattoo in between his shoulder blades.

“Zayn.”

I don’t speak above a whisper because I don’t want to be rude, but he doesn’t budge, despite my persistent light shoving.

“Zayn, wake up.”

This time I use my voice, but he only turns his head to the other side and clutches the pillow closer to his head.

How the hell does he wake up for work on his own?

“Zayn!”

“Five more minutes, mum.”

Then, he grumbles something unintelligable and I can’t help but to laugh because he still doesn’t move. I lean forward to jab at his side and the moment my fingers meet with his skin, he flips his body around and I nearly fall backwards from the shock, and the fact that I’m still disoriented from waking up. He steadies me, though, with unsure hands placed around my waist and he pulls me on top of him. My legs automatically rest on either side of his waist and even through the blanket and his briefs, I can feel his stiff package against my bum. For a moment, time seems to stop as we stare into each other’s eyes and I can tell that he’s questioning whether this is okay or not. His lips are parted in desire, but I can see in his eyes that he’s coming to another conclusion.

“So, um-“ he gently pushes me onto the cushion by his feet and sits up, leaving the blanket draped over his lap, “what are we doing today?”

I feel relief rush over me, because for a second I thought he was going to come up with a reason for me to leave and I don’t want that. 

“Well, my dad texted me that he’s leaving town until Monday. We could go to Warrington! If you don’t mind driving, that is. I really want Starbucks.”

He chuckles and rubs his eyes.

“Yeah, that’d be cool. Do you need to go by your house for anything?”

I look down at the sloppy outfit of Zayn’s I have on. I should go home and change.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind, I could use some fresh clothes.”

Zayn stands up and wraps the blanket around his hips, putting his toned chest on display, and walks toward his bedroom.

“What? I’m offended that you don’t want to wear my baggy clothes all weekend.”

He scoffs and I stay in the living room while he changes. 

All weekend. He said _all weekend_.

 

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

I’m sitting in the passenger’s seat of Louis’ Mercedes and if I weren’t completely stressed about Gemma disappearing, then I would be absolutely giddy. It smells like a mixture of new leather and Louis. Louis smells like... well, I haven’t quite placed it yet, but it’s good. Musky and sweet at the same time.

I bite at my nails and stare out the window, wondering where the hell my sister could be. I’ve called her phone twelve times, but it goes straight to voicemail. I sincerely hope that she’s turned it off intentionally and that it didn’t die.

“You know, worrying the whole way isn’t going to help anything.”

Louis reaches over and places his palm on my knee comfortingly.

“Yeah, I know. I just can’t think about anything else.”

He nods and strokes his thumb softly against my fresh black jeans.

“Talk to me. About something else. Ask me anything.”

I turn to him and smirk, knowing there are a billion things I want to know about him. He’s still practically a stranger, even though I’d rather be with him right now in this car than anyone else. Except maybe Gemma, because I’d know she’s safe.

“I can’t think of anything now. You put me on the spot.”

Louis chuckles and I try to push my worries aside by thinking of questions to ask him.

“Okay, what about Emma’s mum? Do I need to be jealous of her?”

Louis starts to laugh. Not a quiet, subtle laugh, but a hearty, genuine laugh.

“No, not at all. We-uh, we’re just friends. Always have been. We were stupid teenagers wanting to lose our virginity, so we did. Of course, she got pregnant.”

I laugh in disbelief.

“Some luck, eh?”

“Well, I don’t mean to sound like the sappy dad, but we did get Em out of it. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

I nod and feel a tinge of guilt thinking about his daughter who is much more age appropriate for me.

“Okay, I told you how I realized I was gay. What about you? Have you always known?”

He squeezes my knee gently and shakes his head.

“No, I guess I never let myself think about it. After Marcy got pregnant, I didn’t really let myself focus on other girls until I was in Uni. I dated this one girl in Law School and she was alright, but I just didn’t want to be with someone I didn’t love, especially since I had a little girl at home. Most girls were out the moment I mentioned Emma. Then, there was Cece. We had been together for, well, a long time. Too fucking long. It was fun at first. She’s beautiful,” I cringe in jealousy, but realize that I’m the one in his car and it’s my knee that he’s holding, “But it literally got to the point where I stayed at work until late at night to avoid fucking her. I finally sat down and though, ‘Jesus, it isn’t supposed to be like this. I’m supposed to enjoy having sex with the woman who sleeps in my bed every night’.” Once again, I’m jealous. Still, he’s talking about this girl in past tense. She’s only someone from is past. “It wasn’t until I saw you, though, that I was completely honest with myself, and then her.”

He trails his hand up and pulls my fingers away from my face.

“I told you to stop worrying. Don’t bite your nails.”

Even if I wanted to protest, he intertwines his fingers in mine and rests them both on my thigh. 

“So, you just broke up with her? What, last week?”

He shrugs and focuses his eyes on the vacant country road ahead.

“Well, yeah? If I could take one look at you and want you a million times more than the woman who lives with me, why the fuck should I be with her? Especially with the prospect of being with you.”

I turn to look out the window so he can’t see my face as I grim excitedly. He practically broke up with his long-time girlfriend for me before we even spoke. There’s one thing I need to know, though. I don’t want to take things too seriously, too soon, but I also want to be up front from the beginning.

“So, if we’re ‘together’, what exactly are we, Louis?”

I hold my breath, terrified of what he might say.


	11. XI

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

“So, if we’re ‘together’, what exactly are we, Louis?”

I turn to face Harry and he’s biting his lip nervously. He comes off as so innocent until I think about last night and remind myself that he isn’t. When it comes to relationships and feelings, though, he obviously is.

I squeeze his hand tightly as it rests on his thigh, looking back and forth between him and the road.

“Well, what do you want to be?”

He rolls his eyes and becomes more flustered.

“Louis, I don’t want you to just agree with whatever I say and hide what you feel. That’s the same as lying.”

I shrug and take a deep breath.

“Well, to be honest, I don’t want to be with anyone else and I’d probably hate to see you with another person. So, I don’t know. Let’s not put labels on anything quite yet, alright? Let’s take it slow and enjoy ourselves, but if I had the choice all to myself, I’d want to be exclusive.”

I glance once more at Harry, hoping he doesn’t break down, upset because I didn’t say that we’re ‘boyfriends’, or something like that. He doesn’t, though. He’s grinning widely and stroking his thumb against my smaller hand.

“I was hoping you would say that.”

I can’t help but to smile with him, pulling our hands up together and kissing the back of his.

“Good.”

We drive in comfortable silence for a few miles, relishing in the moment, even if it is somber due to the reason why we’re driving to London. I’m sure his sister is alright, though. That’s what I keep telling him anyway, because I don’t want him to worry before he absolutely needs to.

 

**EMMA’S P.O.V.**

 

“Okay, I’ve got everything I need.”

Zayn had refused to come inside the house while I got some clothes and changed. I’m not sure why, but he seemed awkward about it. I toss my duffel bag into the cramped backseat of his shiny, black GTO before climbing into the passenger seat.

“What year is this again?”

He rests his arm on the back of my chair as he turns around to back out of our driveway.

“It’s a ’65. She’s gorgeous, right?”

I giggle at his quirky grin and buckle my seatbelt while the wind dishevels my hair. Zayn leaves his arm on the back of my seat and we start down dad’s road, making our way toward the highway.

“Your dad texted me, by the way. Asked me to pick you up and take you to school on Monday.”

I nod and force a tight grin. I suppose that means he’s taking me home at some point. I knew that he would, but it sucks to hear him mention it.

“I figured you could just stay at mine until then. Makes sense, eh?”

Now I’m trying to physically stop myself from noticeably smiling more than before.

“Yeah, that’s cool.” 

I turn and rest my head on the door, my blonde hair flying out the open window as I smile as much as my cheeks will allow.

“Hey, take the wheel for a minute.”

He snaps me out of my daze and I sit up straight, staring at Zayn in amusement.

“You’re fucking kidding...”

He shrugs and rests one hand casually on the steering wheel while pulling a pack of cigarettes out of the center console.

“What? I’m serious.”

So, he really isn’t kidding. I stare at him in disbelief before scooting over to the very edge of my seat, gripping the large, thin steering wheel with both hands.

“There ya go. Steady...”

Then, he let’s go. The only part of the car I’m not in control of is the speed and it’s terrifying. What if I crash? What if I ruin his precious car?

“Hurry up. This is awfully scary.”

His chuckles are muffled as he curls his lips around a cigarette, flicking the lighter on. I shift my eyes to look at him briefly and quickly snap my focus back to the road. I hear him take a long drag and soon enough, his larger hand is pressed up against mine on the wheel, the smell of smoke filling my nostrils. I turn to watch him in amazement as he takes another deep breath and exhales the puffs of smoke through his nose.

“Do you wanna keep driving, or...”

I pull my hands back from the wheel and wrap them around my waist awkwardly.

“Oh! I didn’t- um- I- uh- sorry.”

As I stumble over my words and scoot over, as far away from Zayn as I can be, I can feel my face reddening.

Zayn chuckles lightly and I lean against the door, pulling my knees up to my chest in the semi-roomy front seat.

“You’re a pretty anxious kid, aren’t you?”

I shrug and roll my eyes, mumbling under my breath.

“I’m not a kid.”

“Sorry, what? I didn’t hear you.”

That’s because I didn’t mean for you to hear me.

“Nothing,” now I have to change the subject quickly, “I guess I am a bit anxious all the time. I don’t like being around people much.”

“No way, you don’t seem like the type. You’ve been with me a full day now!”

I rest my chin on my knees and stare at his mouth as he breathes in more smoke.

“That’s because I’m comfortable with you. It’s mainly groups that I don’t particularly like anyway.”

Zayn nods and turns the radio on, just a hair to where it’s barely audible. He begins drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

“I don’t like groups either, yeah. I like being alone, or with like one other person. Much more intimate that way. How are you meant to get to know someone when you’re always trying to converse with ten people at a time?”

He shakes his head and finishes off his cigarette, flicking it out the window and pulling another out of the box.

“Can- Can I try one?”

He grips the steering wheel with one hand and tucks the cigarette behind his ear.

“What? No way, Em. Your dad would have my head. Worse, he’d probably castrate me.”

I scoff and scoot closer to him.

“Come on, I’m not gonna tell him, ya twat. I just want to try it. Pleeeease.”

I drag out my words, practically whining. He sighs and takes the cig from behind his ear, handing it to me and slowly pulling off the empty country road into some grass. He throws the gear into park and unbuckles his seatbelt, sitting up to get comfortable.

“Alright, but what happens in this car, stays in this car.”

He raises his eyebrows at me seriously and I giggle, nodding my head and pulling my seatbelt off to move closer. I’m leaning over the center console next to where his elbow rests and he finds the lighter that had fallen between his legs.

“Alright, put that end,” he turns the cigarette around in my hand so that the orange-ish end is closest to me, “there. Put that between your lips. Relax though.”

I follow his orders and nod when I’m comfortable with that. He pulls another cigarette out and places it naturally between his lips, letting it rest casually as he flicks the lighter. He lights his own cigarette, breathing in to fully ignite the end. He lets that breath out and holds the cigarette between his thumb and index finger.

“Alright, hold it with your fingers and I’m going to put the end of this one on the end of yours and then you inhale a bit, alright? Not too much. I don’t want you coughing up a lung.”

I nod and tighten my lips around it, holding it in place with my fingers. Zayn leans forward and places the burning end of his cigarette against mine, glancing up to signal for me to inhale. I do slowly, barely tasting anything at first. His eyes bare into me and I feel my hands shaking a bit.

“Breathe in a little more.”

I breathe in deeper and then my mouth is filled with warm smoke. Zayn pulls his hand away and takes a drag of his own cigarette.

“Alright, breathe out. Don’t inhale it all the way just yet.”

As he speaks, smoke pours out of his perfect mouth. I exhale and watch the smoke pile up around me, a few coughs emitting my mouth that are impossible to stop.

“There ya go. take it slow. Small puffs now, pulling it in a bit more and more each time.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” he speaks casually and shifts the car back into drive, pulling carefully back onto the road, “Seriously, don’t ever mention this.”

I giggle and he laughs along with me. I notice a sign that announces that we’re nearing Warrington. I smile to myself and rest my arm out the window, holding the cigarette between my fingers calmly. I continue to take small puffs and watch Zayn as he drives, sucking in long breaths of smoke and exhaling naturally. He just looks so beautiful. He looks like this is where he belongs: driving his classy, polished car, a cigarette in his mouth and his arm slung out the window as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. He’s just perfect.

 

_____

 

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

 

I don’t remember nodding off, but suddenly I feel my body being shaken and my eyes shoot open.

“Sorry love. I let you sleep as long as possible, but we’re nearing London and I don’t know where to go.”

I sit up from my uncomfortable position in Louis’ passenger seat, blinking my eyes rapidly to adjust to the bright sun. We’re nearing the center of London, so I pull out my phone to type in Ashton’s address. I’ve only been to his flat once and I didn’t drive so I’m not entirely familiar with the area.

“Alright, it’s in Chelsea. Just take this road down for a few blocks and make a left. We’re ten minutes away.”

Louis nods and focuses on the traffic around us.

“Thanks again. You didn’t have to do this for me.”

Louis reaches over with one hand and gently strokes my forearm. I slide my arm back so that I can capture his hand in mine and we sit in silent comfort for a few more minutes, the only sound being my directions.

“Here, pull into that garage. He said we can ring up from here and he’ll open it.”

Louis nods and pulls into the dark area I had pointed to.

“Type in the pound key, followed by 3675.”

Louis does so and after a few rings, a frantic voice booms through the speaker.

“‘Ello?”

I pull my hand away and lean across Louis’ lap so that I can be closer to the speaker.

“Ashton, it’s me; Harry.”

“Thank god, come on in.”

I move back to my seat and notice out of the corner of my eye as Louis adjusts something quite noticeable in his pants. I choke back a chuckle because it is simply not the time or place for any of this.

Louis easily finds a parking spot and it feels incredible to stand up after a three-hour drive. Louis locks the car and walks over to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist. We approach the elevator and wait impatiently for it to arrive. Once it does, I press the number 3 and lean against the wall. Louis walks over and tugs at the belt-loops of my jeans, pulling my hips close to his. I softly apprehend his lips with mine for only a moment and whisper sensually in his ear.

“I can’t wait ’til all of this is over so it’s just you and me again.”

Louis breathes out heavily and steps backwards as the doors open on Ashton’s floor. I grab Louis’ hand one more time as we walk to the flat and I reluctantly let his fingers slip away from mine before I knock on the door. I physically step away from him, knowing that we’re standing suspiciously close, as I hear footsteps approaching.

“Thank god you’re here, mate. I’ve been freaking out.”

I give Ashton a brief hug and step inside, Louis following behind.

“Uh- this is my friend, Louis. Louis, this is Gemma’s boyfriend, Ashton.”

They shake hands and I look Ashton over. He looks exhausted and his eyes are a swollen.

“How old are ya, mate?”

He glances at Louis in confusion, probably just now realizing that he isn’t a teenager like me.

“Uh- I’m thirty.”

Ashton shrugs and runs his fingers through his already messy hair.

“Alright, I’ve got the guys here too. I don’t know where else to look, Harry. I haven’t got a clue where she’s at. I’m so sorry.”

He starts to tear up and I pull him into another hug. He rests his head on my shoulder as Michael comes around the corner, looking nearly as sluggish and tired as Ashton.

“Hey Harry. He’s been like this all day. D’ya know anywhere she might be?”

I shrug and Ashton steps away, sniffling.

“What exactly happened?”

Ashton takes a deep breath and leans against the kitchen counter.

“Well, we got signed on for a tour. She didn’t even let me finish telling her about it! I wanted her to come with us and-,” he groans to himself before continuing, “she just got up and ran to the bathroom crying. I followed her back there, but she cried for me to give her a few minutes. So, I did. I went back to the table and waited. And waited. Then, I sent a server in to check on her and she was gone. She must have ran out when I wasn’t looking. God, I’m so stupid!”

I rest my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. This is his dream and Gemma knows that. That’s the reason they’re all in London anyway. They’ve been doing some local shows, waiting to make it to the big time. Now that they have, I suppose Gemma is in a state of shock.

“Look, Ash, it isn’t your fault. It’s my sister. We both know she can be a bit emotional. We’ll find her, I promise. I can almost guarantee, though, that it won’t be until she wants to be found.”

Ashton nods in agreement just before Luke and Calum join us all in the kitchen area.

“Oh, hey Harry. Glad you’re here. Who’s this?”

I follow Luke’s finger to glance over at Louis. He’s standing alone with his hands in his pockets. I wish I could just lay on the couch and go back to sleep with my head on his chest until Gemma comes back, but right now, he’s just my older, heterosexual, male friend.

“Uh- my friend, Louis. He drove me here.”

Luke nods and shakes his hand, followed by the rest of the guys in Ashton’s band.

“Come on, let’s play FIFA and just chill for a bit. If we don’t hear anything in the next few hours, we’ll go look for her again. Alright?”

I wait for Ashton to fully acknowledge me before asking him again.

“Alright?”

“Yeah, okay. I just feel like a dickhead.”

I chuckle and ruffle his hair.

“You’re not, Ashton. Not always, at least.”

He scoffs and follows the other boys into the living room. I turn around and wait for Louis to catch up to me.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you didn’t plan on spending your weekend with a bunch of teenage boys.”

Louis laughs and brushes his hand over my bum, winking suggestively.

“Not really; just one.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is everything that I've written so far! I'll post more as I write <3 thank you for the kudos and comment! Much appreciated :D 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	12. XII

**ZAYN’S P.O.V.**  
  
  
I’m so confused. I honestly don’t know how to explain what Emma is to me. In my head, she’s just my best friend’s kid and obviously I care about her; but, when I look at her, I can’t help but to draw entirely different conclusions.  
  
“Thanks for taking me shopping. I had fun.”  
  
I take my focus off of the dark road for a moment and glance over to my passenger seat. Emma is  
playing with her straight blonde hair and leaning against the door.  
  
“No problem. I had fun too.”  
  
I grin politely and turn back to the road. We spent the day in Warrington, shopping and eating. I bought her a few things that I could tell she wanted. I’ve always done that, though. She’s like the niece I never had.  _Right_?  
  
She turns the music up a little and starts to sing along with some pop song I’ve never heard before. She has a nice voice, though. I’m shocked I’ve never noticed before.  
  
“You have a pretty singing voice, Em.”  
  
She lowers the volume of her voice and giggles, blushing.  
  
“Thanks. You do too, but you already know that.”  
  
I chuckle and rest my left arm on the center console between us as I turn onto my street.  
  
“Well, it’s still sweet of you to say.”  
  
I wink kindly and immediately wonder why. Why do I always wink at her? She’s going to get the wrong idea. Or the right one. I don’t fucking know. So, I quickly change the subject.  
  
“Wanna watch a movie or just go to bed?”  
  
She shrugs as I pull into my parking spot and park the car.  
  
“I’m pretty tired, but I don’t know if I’ll fall asleep right away.”  
  
I nod and take the keys from the ignition, collecting my phone and wallet from the glove compartment.  
  
“Well, there’s a telly in my room, too. We could watch something until you fall asleep.”  
  
She smiles at my suggestion and I feel like I’ve just dug myself deeper into the whole of possible pedophilia.  _No, we’ve always been close. It isn’t like that._  
  
“Sounds good. I need a shower too.”  
  
I nod and we both open our doors at the same time. I grab her bags from the backseat; one containing her school books and one full of clothes. We walk up to my door while she does something on her phone; texting someone, I suppose. I sincerely hope that no one knows that she’s been staying with me and the fact that it makes me nervous is just really bad. It feels like I’m doing something wrong, even though I’m not.  
  
Yet.  
  
“There are towels under the sink. Here’s your stuff.”  
  
I hold out her bag from home and I set her school bag down in the living room. She pulls it over her shoulder and walks toward my room with a little pep in her step. She’s been in a good mood since she’s been here; much better than I’ve seen her in a long time.  
While she takes a shower, I search my move collection for something that she might like. I don’t have that many films to choose from that would appeal to a fifteen year old girl.  
 __  
A fifteen year old girl.  
 __  
Louis’ daughter.  
 __  
The one who’s birth I was present at.  
  
Why the hell have I been convincing myself that she’s someone else? Someone who could appropriately be staying at my flat. She’s not.  
  
The worst part is that I don’t care.  
  
“Did you pick out a movie?”  
  
I’m still sitting in front of the cabinet in my living room, a few dvd’s laid out on the floor next to me.  
Emma walks in wearing blue shorts and a jumper, her wet hair in a loose bun. Is it even possible to look  _that_  pretty with absolutely no effort?  
  
“Uh, I’ve got some choices.”  
  
My eyes shift awkwardly down at the closest things to chick flicks that I own. Emma walks over and crouches down next to me on the carpet.  
  
“Hmm. These are all James Bond movies.”  
  
I chuckle and lean back on my elbow.  
  
“I don’t know. Bond is hot, right? Do girls not like bond?”  
  
She rolls her eyes and searches through my other movies; the ones I had already deemed  
inappropriate for the occasion.  
  
“I’m actually quite fond of James Bond, but I’m not in the mood for that tonight.”  
  
She skims over the titles and pulls one out. I’m watching her, though, so I don’t even see what it is. She’s just a bit mesmerizing.  
  
“Come on. Are we still watching it in your room?”  
  
I blink rapidly and pull myself out of my daze as she stands up, holding the movie at her side.  
  
“Oh, uh, yeah. What’d you pick?”  
  
She holds up a DVD that doesn’t even look familiar to me.  
  
“The Lifeguard? That’s not even mine. I bet my sister left it here.”  
  
“It’s a new movie. I wanted to see it.”  
  
I shrug and stand up, following her into my room. As she puts the movie in the dvd player, I lay down on my bed, making sure to only occupy the side I usually do. I don’t want to give Emma any reason to believe that I’m making a move on her or something.  
  
However, after she starts the movie, she turns the light off and climbs into the bed from the  
opposite end, rolling right into the middle, her head resting on my shoulder. The thoughts running through my head are anything but appropriate and I don’t understand how this can feel so wrong and natural at the same time.  
 ****  
  
LOUIS’ P.O.V.  
  
  
It’s nearly midnight and Harry is fast asleep on my chest. All of Ashton’s friends went out at about half past ten to some club that they probably shouldn’t be able to get into. Ashton is in his room. He disappeared in there about an hour ago, claiming that he was going to bed, but I’m not so sure because his light has been on. I don’t know Harry’s sister, but it seems like she’s hurting this guy for no real reason. She’s just causing trouble for everyone and it seems pretty fucking dramatic.  
I’m glad Harry’s asleep, though. If he weren’t, I’m sure we’d be doing something that we shouldn’t and I don’t see that going over very well in his sister’s boyfriend’s flat. I tried to close my eyes and drift off as well, but I can’t. Not when there’s so much on my mind. Maybe it has something to do with being my age, but I can’t just fall asleep like I used to.  
  
First of all, I worry what Emma must think. She’s totally onto me (obviously not about Harry and I being together, but definitely about me being with someone). It’s only a matter of time before I have to explain my sexuality to her.  
  
Second of all, what the fuck am I doing? Not only have I only just realized that I’m into guys, but I’m sleeping with a seventeen year old boy. Not that we’ve technically had sex or anything, but it’s a given that it’ll happen.  _Soon_. I won’t even lie to myself about that.  
  
Third of all, Harry. Why is he so fucking perfect and why do I feel lucky to have him snoring against my chest? I’ve only just met him and he’s never absent from my thoughts. I can’t let myself really examine the consequences of it all. Sure, he’s underage, but not for much longer. The real problem will obviously be our families. As a parent, I personally know that his mum is going to physically hurt me when she finds out. I know I’d want to murder a thirty year old if he went anywhere near Emma. For some reason, though, that seems worth it. If I have to take a few punches from Harry’s mum in order to give a relationship between us a fighting chance, I can handle it. It’s not like Marcy’s parents didn’t give me hell and I wasn’t even dating her. Maybe that was part of the problem.  
  
My scattered thoughts are interrupted by Harry’s phone vibrating in his pocket; up against my thigh. Normally, I’d ignore it, but it could be his sister and she’s the whole reason we’re here.  
  
“Harry.”  
  
He mumbles something, but keeps his eyes shut.  
  
“Harry, wake up. Your phone is ringing.”  
  
I shake him lightly and his eyes shoot open once he’s realized what I said.  
He sits up quickly and reaches into his pocket, answering it before looking at the screen.  
  
“‘Ello?”  
  
I physically see Harry gulp when a woman’s voice booms through the speaker.  
  
“Mum, wait. Slow down and repeat yourself, please.”  
 __  
Mum. Of course it’s his fucking mum. She speaks slower and I can tell that she isn’t yelling. She just seems like an excitable woman.  
  
“Yeah, okay. No, everything is fine, I promise.”  
  
He nods and relaxes a bit, leaning against my shoulder again.  
  
“Mmhm. Okay, love you too. See you Friday.”  
  
He hangs up and breathes a loud sigh of relief.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
Harry snuggles against my chest and grips my t-shirt gently.  
  
“She was just calling to tell me that she picked up another flight to the States and will have to stay  
there until Thursday night.”  
  
I nod and wrap my arm around him.  
  
“Scared the shit out of you, didn’t it?”  
  
He scoffs and sighs.  
  
“Definitely did.”  
  
I open my mouth to speak again when the front door swings open, the sound of clanking keys filling the living room. Harry’s head shoots up, still tugging on my shirt, and I twist my neck so I can attempt to see who is standing in the dark hallway. I can’t see a face, but I do see long blonde hair.  
  
“Gem?”  
  
Harry jumps up and runs into the kitchen as his sister turns the light switch on. She grins a bit as Harry gathers her into a relieved hug. She definitely looks older than him, but he’s so much taller. Her eyes are glassy and red, eyeliner smudged along the bags under her eyes.  
  
“Hey, H. You didn’t have to come.”  
  
She sighs in defeat and finally hugs him back. That’s when she really looks at me. I feel awkward and don’t know what to do but to smile in as friendly a manner as possible. I don’t want to draw attention to myself, though.  
  
“Of course I did. My sis disappeared in London.”  
  
She rolls her eyes, but keeps her focus on me. She’s obviously trying to figure me out and Harry is too occupied hugging her to notice.  
  
“Who’re you?”  
  
So she’s going to just be blunt about it, huh?  
  
I open my mouth to respond, not exactly sure what I’ll say, but Harry comes to the rescue.  
  
“Oh, sorry. Gem, this is a friend of mine. His name’s Louis. He drove me over here.”  
  
Gemma pulls away from Harry’s embrace and strolls over to me. Her eyes are squinted in  
concentration and her arms are folded over her waist.  
  
“Louis, eh? How come I don’t know you and why are you like forty years old?”  
  
“Gem-“  
  
“Harry, who is he?”  
  
I feel like a child or something. She’s talking about me like I’m not even here and I can see the protective gleam in her eye. She just might attack.  
  
“I told you; he’s a friend of mine!”  
  
“Harry, I know your friends. They go to your school. Sure, maybe he went to your school...  
Twenty years ago.”  
  
“Jesus, I’m right here! And I’m only thirty for crying out loud.”  
 __  
Fuck; why did I speak?  
  
She laughs in disbelief. Gemma tosses her hands in the air, coming to a new realization as Harry stands awkwardly next to the couch I’m still sitting on.  
  
“Shit, Harry! You’re totally fucking him, aren’t you?”


	13. XIII

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

“Shit, Harry! You’re totally fucking him, aren’t you?”

 _What?_ How the hell is that the first thing that runs through Gemma’s mind when she meets Louis.

“W-what are you talking about?”

“Harry, I’m not stupid. I’ve had my instincts about your... preferences, but now it’s just obvious. Why else would you be with some handsome thirty-year old man here in London? You’re fucking him!”

I glance at Louis as his jaw drops in shock. This is bad. _So bad._

“Gemma that’s a pretty extreme assumption,” I feel as though I have no other option but to get defensive, “Besides, the only reason either of us is here is because you felt like being a selfish bitch-“

Maybe that was too far. I have to turn the attention away from myself, though.

“Excuse me? I can do whatever the fuck I want. I’m twenty-one! No one asked you to come rescue me.”

“Ashton did! You don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself. So, since you decided to have a little pity party without even letting your boyfriend finish speaking, I had to come make sure you were okay. Now that I know you are, though, I think we should leave.”

“Like hell you’re leaving! Sit down!”

She has some nerve. I’m already covering for her since mum asked her to stay with me.

“Sit down? Hell no! C’mon, Lou.”

Louis has been standing ever since the conversation became heated and he’s now standing at my side. I grab his hand, intertwining our fingers tightly so that he doesn’t try to pull away.

“Harry Edward, stop right there!”

I turn around in a flash, pulling Louis along with me.

“No! You’re not mum and you have no room to tell me what to do while you’ve already snuck off to London to shag your boyfriend.”

“Really? You think that this is on the same level? Harry, what you’re doing is illegal! You can’t have even known him long! He could be dangerous for all you know!”

Louis pulls his hand away from mine and takes a step toward my fuming sister.

“I’m right here, ya know? I get your concern, but you’re still making a lot of harsh assumptions. Maybe you shouldn’t treat him like a child and let him speak for himself. I have a daughter his age, so it’s a pretty sick thought in the first place.”

And that’s when my heart drops. Those last words. The thought of us _sickens_ him. Hell, I know we can’t just flat-out tell my older sister that we have some sort of romantic relationship, but those words sting unlike anything else.

“I-uh-I’m sorry; I guess I just thought you were some perv. Is that how you know one another? Through your daughter?”

Louis nods before I can say anything and turns to me, giving me a pleading look that begs for me to ‘just go with it’.

“Uh- yeah, his daughter is in a couple of my classes.”

I can’t bring myself to sound overly convincing. My head is hung low in disappointment while Gemma calms down some.

“Well, okay. It’s still a bit strange for you to be spending time together.”

I shrug, unable to think of an excuse or rebuttal. However, Louis seems to have some ideas.

“Well, I know that your dad hasn’t been present much, so I felt like Harry could use somewhat of a fatherly influence.”

 _Fatherly_? This is only getting more fucked up by the minute while Gemma seems to think the exact opposite.

“That’s actually really nice of you. Mum would be thrilled. Harry doesn’t seem to get on exceptionally well with Robin and he’s like the only other man in our lives. Harry, you should bring him over when mum get’s back.”

I roll my eyes, because this is just too much for me to handle. I agree subtly and shove my hands in my pockets. If he can lie this easily to Gemma, who’s to say he isn’t just stringing me along like some little puppet?

“Well, it’s late and we should get going. You should go let Ashton know you’re here, too.”

The initial relief that came from Gemma’s return is gone now and I’d just like to get the impending awkward car ride over with.

“Alright, H. Sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

I shrug and give her a brief hug which Louis follows with a handshake.

“It was nice to meet you, Gemma.”

“You too, Louis. Drive safe and take care of my brother.”

I begin walking to the door, feeling physically nauseous from their conversation.

“I’d never let anything happen to him.”

_Bullshit._

 

_____________

 

“Harry, for the last god-damned time. What’s wrong?”

This has been going on for the last hour; Louis asking me what’s wrong and me not saying a word. I haven’t spoken since we were in Ashton’s flat.

“Are you fucking kidding?”

I surprise myself by how loud my voice is.

Louis keeps his focus on the highway and is at a loss for words.

“I... You said that you were like a father to me. What the _hell_ was that?”

He scoffs and pulls off of the nearest exit. We’re nowhere near home and I’m not sure what town this is.

“That’s what this is about? You’re mad that I covered our asses? What? Should I have just told your older sister, _‘oh, yeah, me and Harry are a thing. We’re practically dating. Oh, and I sucked his dick last night!_ ’ Yeah, that would have gone over well.”

We’re in a deserted car park and it’s extremely dark.

“I get that! But, where the fuck did that lie come from? It’s so random and weird!”

Louis jerks the car into park and throws his hands in the air.

“It worked, Harry! That’s all that matters! You and I both know it isn’t true, so who cares what other people think! It was a good lie and you should just take it for that, okay? I’m a lawyer; I’m good at this shit.”

His tone becomes calmer and calmer as he speaks, but he’s still upset; as am I.

“That’s what scares me.”

“What?”

I can’t tell if he didn’t hear me or if he wants an explanation.

“That’s what scares me! You’re good at lying. What if you’re lying to me?”

He unbuckles his seatbelt and twists his body to face me from the driver’s seat.

“Lying to you about what?”

His voice is soft now, eyes full of concern.

“What if you don’t actually like me?”

He coos and leans over, holding my face between his hands and forcing me to look at him.

“Harry... If I didn’t like you, there’s no way in hell I’d be risking everything to be with you. I like you so much that I hardly know you and I’m willing to drop everything and take you to London. Don’t you think it ran through my mind that your sister might find it strange that we were there together? Harry, I really like you and I can’t wait to get to know you and like you more.”

I small tear escapes and Louis wipes it away with his thumb before I can.

“I’m sorry; I guess I shouldn’t have been mad. I’m just worried that you’re going to realize that you can do so much better than me, Louis. I mean, what if I’m just the kid who makes you realize you like guys and then you meet some hot executive of legal age? Like, yeah, I want to hook up with you and if that’s all I can get, then so be it. But, I really think I want more. I want to be with you on a different level. I want to try, at least. I want this to mean something-“

“It does, Harry. It already means something.”

Then, I can’t take our close proximity any longer without acting on it. I reach forward and grip the sides of his shirt tightly, crashing my lips into his. It’s raw, passionate, and lustful as his tongue glides across my teeth. I try to take a deep breath and all I breathe in is Louis. And that’s okay.

Louis’ hands trail from my face down to my chest and quickly to my trousers. He rests one palm on my hip and uses the other to press against the growing bulge that’s making my pants painfully tight.

“C’mon. Let’s get you home and I’ll take care of this little problem.”

I grin and sit back in my seat so that he can drive off.

“Heeeeey, it’s not little.”

Louis chuckles and puts his seatbelt back on, patting my thigh and leaving his hand there.

“Alright, babe. You’re right. I’ll take care of this _big_ problem, then.”

I stick my tongue out and rest my hand on his, covering his smaller one easily. I’ve already forgotten why I was so mad.

 

**EMMA’S P.O.V.**

 

I’m curled up beside Zayn, my head resting on the middle of his chest as the movie plays. I’m impossibly still because maybe he’ll stay if he thinks I’m asleep. I feel so comfortable here with him.

“Em?”

He’s whispering and I shut my eyes in case he looks at me.

“Are you sleeping?”

I try to steady my breathing so that it doesn’t become erratic as he brushes a few strands of my hair aside. That’s usually what happens when he touches me.

“Guess so.”

Then, he does exactly what I don’t want him to do. He begins to carefully pull my body away from his, laying my limbs softly on the mattress next to him.

I internally whine, but I can’t expose myself now. He’ll know that I’ve been awake the entire time. Instead, I roll over and curl up against the pillow he had occupied. It smells like him.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

He leans over and presses a kiss to my forehead, his lips lingering on my skin for much longer than a friendly peck. He pulls away and traces the outline of my cheek with his fingertips.

“I love you,” he pulls his hand away and begins to walk toward the door with a small sniffle, “more than I can even understand.”


	14. XIV

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

By the time we get back to Harry’s house, it’s two in the morning. Between pulling over to argue and later to eat, it took much longer to drive back than the initial trip did.

I even let Harry drive for the last hour and a half. He was stiff and nervous at first, probably afraid of crashing my car. I stroked my thumb across his thigh, though, and he eventually grew comfortable enough to release one fist’s grip to hold my hand.

A part of me feared that someone would be parked in his driveway, but it was empty, just like we left it. 

I direct Harry to park on the curb to be safe and we walk some distance away in case someone is watching. I stand a few feet away as he unlocks the door, but once we’re inside, that distance closes instantly. Harry hooks his fingers through my belt loops and yanks my hips into his. I’m still not comfortable with the fact that he’s a half a head taller than me at only seventeen. Still, forgetting his age, it’s sexy as he towers over me, pinning me to the back of his front door and grinding into me like an experienced stripper. You wouldn’t know it from watching him every day, but once he goes full-nympho, his coordination is unmatchable. I throw my head back, making it easy for him to capture my lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

“C’mon, Lou,” his lips move against mine, “let’s go upstairs.”

Before I can nod like I want to, he’s pulling me backwards toward the stairs, once again surprising me by not tripping over himself. It takes us at least ten minutes to make it up the stairs, stripping out of our clothing along the way and taking breaks to make out every few steps.

Once we’re upstairs, Harry starts to lead me to his room, but I pull back toward the door across the hall. We’re already stripped down to just our boxers.

“Let’s take a shower, yeah?”

Harry grins devilishly and pulls me by my arm into the bathroom. We leave the door open and Harry pushes me back against the counter, my arse cold against the granite through the thin material of my pants. He pulls away after leaving a soft kiss on my cheek, leaving me to catch my breath as he turns on the water. While the shower runs hot, Harry returns to me, ready to strip me down completely. Before he can dominate this entire experience, though, I press my hands against his pale chest and push him against the wall, leaning into his body with my weight to hold him there.

I brush my fingers along his sides and use one hand to gently clutch his jaw, lifting his head up toward the ceiling. I attach my mouth to his neck, careful not to suck on one spot for too long. Not long enough to leave a long-lasting bruise. God-forbid he shows up to school on Monday with a hickie everyone assumes is from my daughter.

“Lou-“

“Shhh...”

I hush him with my lips still on his skin, trailing my free hand down to his groin to palm him through his briefs. I can feel his legs trembling against mine as I hold him against the wall firmly. I finally halt my assault on his neck, squatting down until I’m at eye-level with his growing package. I grip his thighs, not only to hold him in place, but to keep myself from falling over, as I brush my lips over the damp area of his underwear. I pull back and look up at him, licking a bit of pre-come from my lips as he watches me, lips quivering in anticipation.

“Lou- wow, so fucking hot.”

I hum my approval and return my mouth to where he wants it, blowing cool air onto him. I slowly part my lips and suck at his balls lightly, pulling them into my mouth one at a time through his pants and slowly releasing them. When Harry is as hard as I imagine could be comfortable, I stand up, pulling his boxers down swiftly. I kiss his lips as I pull mine off as well and intertwine our fingers to pull him toward the shower, which is making the whole room steamy, fogging the mirror entirely.

I step in first and hold out a hand for Harry to take because he’s in quite a daze now. I can’t help but to stare at his body as he walls into the tub behind me. His torso is long and toned, pale and ink-free, all quite opposite of me. He’s so well-hung, too. Hell, if I was that well off at his age, surely I’d have gotten more action. Hell, if I was that well-off now...

“Want you, Lou. Want you so much.”

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull both of our bodies under the water. He leans down to kiss me, probably deeming it too dangerous for me to balance on my toes in the slippery tub, which I’m thankful for. Our lips dance as the water falls between our bodies, washing away everything from the past twenty-four hours. His large hands cover the expanse of my lower back with ease and my mind wanders to all of the wonderful things he could do with those hands. First things first...

“Harry, can you-“ he pulls away, giving me room to talk, while giving me his full attention, “Could you like, get us off at the same time. With one hand?”

Harry quirks an eyebrow in confusion and I push him back slightly so that we aren’t under the water anymore.

“Here, give me your hand.”

Still confused, he holds out one of his massive hands, allowing me to do as I please. I compare it to mine first, amazed at the size difference. Then, I lower his hand to his own length, wrapping his fingers around it loosely, easily covering the circumference. I cover his hand with mine as much as I can and slowly begin to stroke our hands over his slick member. He hisses in pleasure from this simple action and I quicken the pace, feeling myself grow harder and harder as I watch his face.

“Alright, stop.”

He listens and slows his hand as I let go. I use my hands to open his fingers, leaving him to cup his cock in one hand, awaiting his next instruction. I step forward, closing the small space between us and hooking my arms around his neck, trusting him to balance me. I lift onto the balls of my feet and balance our hips out. Harry seems to understand where I’m going with this and uses his free hand to collect my throbbing member and join it with his. After he is holding us both in one hand, he wraps his free arm around my waist to help me stay up. I begin to kiss his collarbone as he starts to slide his hand over both of our lengths, which are now also rubbing against each other. The sensation is impossible to explain in adequate detail, but I’ve never felt anything like it. I find myself incapable of kiss his skin and end up gnawing and simply breathing against his shoulder instead. Time passes at a strange pace, seeming to stop at moments of immense pleasure and moving too quickly during the rest. As I start to feel a building in my stomach, as if I’m a couple minutes away from coming, Harry seems to lose himself.

“Lou- I can’t last. I’m sorry, but- oh my god, I’m gonna come.”

I nod and hope that he sees that as my complete approval. He must, because moments later, his head is thrown back and he’s coming between us, warm, sticky liquid landing on my chest and his stomach in spurts. He slows his movements and I wrap my arms around his waist instead of his neck to make sure he doesn’t fall as his eyes flutter shut. After a couple minutes of him leaning back against the shower wall, his eyes are wide open again, his attention back on me entirely.

“Lemme suck you off, Lou. Want you to come in my mouth, yeah?”

I’ve never nodded so furiously in my life as he sinks down to his knees in front of me. He holds the back of my thighs and trails his hands up to grip my bum, sending a pleasing shock through my body. I lean forward and rest my palms against the wall as he catches my erection in his mouth, wrapping his lips gently around my tip. I can assume that this is his first blow-job, but it shouldn’t be difficult when I’m already so close to the edge.

He swirls his tongue experimentally and my head hangs between my shoulders.

“Yeah, that’s amazing. So good, babe.”

He hums in appreciation and takes a bit more into his mouth, obviously focusing the majority of his attention on keeping his teeth behind his lips. He doesn’t do anything but keep me in his mouth and although I don’t want to be rude, I’m about to remind him that sucking plays a key role in the action. Then, before I need to say anything, he does exactly that; he _sucks_. He sucks hard and I moan louder than I think I ever have involuntarily. He kneads his fingers into my ass-cheeks and a continuous string of moans and screeches echo through the bathroom as I receive the best head of my life.

“Holy shit, Haz. Oh my _fucking hell._ I’m gonna- I’m coming. Are you sure you wanna- oh god, so close!”

Harry doesn’t respond other than to take me back farther in his mouth, pulling my hips forward his his hands and gagging as I hit the back. I try to pull back, wanting to ensure that he’s okay, but he holds me there, swallowing over and over until I can’t hold back any longer. I blink and my eyesight whites out, stars and lines replacing all vision. I rely on Harry and the wall to hold me up while I lose all grip on reality.

It takes me a few minutes to come back, but when I do, Harry is holding me in his arms, our chests pressed close together as he strokes my hair.

“Are you okay, Louis?”

I chuckle and kiss his chest, hugging him tightly.

“Am I _okay?_ I’m so much better than okay that I don’t think there’s a word for it.”

He giggles and pushes me closer to the water.

“C’mon, let’s clean up and get some sleep. I’m totally wiped out.”

Words aren’t really available for me at the moment, so I simply nod and help him as we wash our hair and bodies, preparing ourselves for what I assume will be the best night’s sleep ever.

 

 

**ZAYN’S P.O.V.**

 

My phone wakes me up at eight o’clock and for a moment, I’m afraid that it’s my alarm, but then I remember that it’s a Sunday. The caller-ID tells me that it’s Louis and my heart races a bit. My mind flashes back to the people Emma mentioned hanging out with. _Abby. One of them was definitely Abby._ I doubt he’ll ask about her, but better safe than sorry.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Zayn! Sorry, I probably woke you, didn’t I?”

He’s way to chipper for this early on a Sunday.

“Well, seeing as it’s eight on a Sunday, yeah mate, you did. Why the fuck are you awake?”

I hear mumbling in the background and Louis clears his throat. 

“Oh, no reason. Just slept really well last night, I guess.”

Uh-huh.

“I was-uh, calling to see if you knew whether Emma was at my place or not.”

My body tenses and starts to heat up. I swallow hard and take a deep breath.

“Uh, why are you asking me and not her?”

Louis stumbles over his words and finally tells me a bit of the truth.

“I’m- uh, with someone. And, I don’t want to bring them around if she’s home, ya know?”

I scoff and lay back on the couch, feeling some relief.

“Yeah, yeah mate. Um- she said something about staying with Abby? That’s where I’m meant to get her before school tomorrow.”

Louis is silent for a moment and I’m terrified that I said the wrong name. _Shit, was it Annie?_

“Abby, oh okay. Yeah, she mentioned her. Alright, so she won’t be home today?”

I breathe a sigh of relief and calm down again.

“No, man. You should be safe.”

“Whew, thanks Z. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

I’m close to leaving it at that, but now I’m curious.

“Hold up; when do I get to meet the new lass?”

“Oh- uh, I don’t know. We’ll see. Gotta go, bye!”

And the call ends. Just like that.

_Louis fucking Tomlinson; what are you hiding?_

Like I have room to talk.

What the fuck do I mean? I haven’t done anything with Emma.

But, she’s still the only thing I think about.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and stand up, tossing the blankets aside that didn’t already fall off the couch while I was sleeping. It’s really not comfortable to sleep on the couch, but it’s a much better idea than sleeping in the same bed as Emma. There’s no way that’d end well. Of course, that’s assuming that she even thinks of me that way.

A large part of me hopes that she doesn’t.

But, still, a small, very powerful part of me hopes that she does.

And there I go thinking about her again. I hit myself lightly on the forehead and start to pace my living room in my boxers.

This girl is driving me crazy and I don’t see it getting any better.

I walk down the hallway to my room to get some clothes. I need to take a shower, but I don’t feel safe being naked in the same room as her, even if there is a door between us. I don’t trust myself around her.

I open the door slowly and the light peeks through, shining right onto her limp body. She’s only wearing the tank top now, her shorts kicked to the edge of the bed, my blankets bunched up on the side she isn’t laying on. She’s laying on her stomach, her ass in the air in a some-what modest pair of panties.

“Fuck-“

I catch my jaw gaping and mutter under my breath as I back out of my room, no clothes in my hand.

When the door is quietly shut behind me, I lean back against the wall next to my room and drown in self-anguish.

I honestly can’t believe I even got out of that room without being a complete idiot. I was so close to waltzing over to my bed and climbing in next to her, pulling her body close to mine and feeling every inch of her exposed skin. Maybe even more. That’s it; it’s settled.

After this weekend, she simply cannot stay here again.


	15. XV

**EMMA’S P.O.V.**

 

I wake up sweating and breathing heavily. I know I was having a bad dream, but now it’s forgotten. It must have been scary because I kicked the covers off of me like I always do when I have nightmares. Zayn’s bedroom is really hot too and I must have pushed off my pajama shorts in my sleep. I only wore them because it was appropriate at his house. I normally just sleep in my underwear. I reach over for my phone on his bed-side table, finding only a text from my mum.

 

_FROM: Mum_

_Hope you’re having a good weekend. I’m bored without you, but I know you need time with dear old dad. Love you sweetie._

 

I chuckle to myself, feeling slightly bad for lying about where I am... especially since mum is friends with Zayn too. It’s all kinds of awkward.

 

_TO: Mum_

_Yeah, having a lazy day and some bonding time. Love you too. Go out and have fun for once._

 

I pull my shorts back on and tie my hair in a ponytail to get it off of my neck. I walk into Zayn’s bathroom and run cool water in the sink, splashing some on my face. I grab my toothbrush, which is sitting in a cup alongside Zayn’s, and brush my teeth. Once I feel a bit more refreshed, I pull the sheets on his bed up neatly, fixing the pillows so that it actually looks nicer than it did before I slept there.

I start to leave Zayn’s room, holding my phone in my hand. I can’t stop feeling bad about how I portrayed Harry the other day. I feel as if I should warn him or explain myself, but how do I know that I can trust him? I’ll have to figure something out, because I’m close to ruining a brand new friendship that could be advantageous. Not only is Harry a really nice guy, but he’s also a senior and has already introduced me to other seniors. I don’t want to start at a new school with the reputation of a backstabbing slut.

I stand in the doorway of Zayn’s room in order to send a quick message.

 

_TO: Harry Styles_

_Hey, when can we hang out again? I had a lot of fun with you and your friends. :)_

 

“Emma?”

I shut the door behind me and follow Zayn’s voice into the kitchen. He’s seated at the table in nothing but boxers and a blanket draped over his shoulders, with a book and a bowl of cereal in front of him.

“Morning.”

He clears his throat and finishes chewing his most recent mouthful of cereal.

“It’s actually afternoon.”

I shrug, chuckling at the way he looks like a little boy, curled up on the dining chair.

“What are you laughing at?”

I giggle again and walk into the kitchen, easily finding a mug and pouring a cup of coffee.

“Nothing, do you want coffee?”

He looks like he might grin, but quickly stops himself.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though.”

He goes back to skimming over the words in his book, but he looks too focused. As if he’s trying to seem focused.

“What are you reading?”

He lifts the book up to reveal the title without meeting my gaze.

“ _A Wrinkle In Time_? Hmm... Is it good?”

I pour cream and sugar into my coffee and stir it around. Zayn scoffs and finally puts the book down, taking another bite of cereal.

“You’re kidding, right?”

I shrug and take a sip of the scalding liquid in my cup, hissing as it burns my tongue.

“It’s a classic. Like, how have you not read it? I actually feel the need to call up your parents and yell at them.”

I snicker at the way he talks with food in his mouth, so passionate about the subject at hand.

“Maybe I’ll get it from the library, then. I need a book for my English project.”

He folds the page where he left off and closes the book.

“Borrow mine. It’s like my twentieth time reading it anyway. I’ve got some work stuff to do. I thought we could just stay here today or something. Do you have homework?”

I roll my eyes because, of course he’s going to make sure I do my homework. Even though he doesn’t give out homework, his co-workers are quite fond of making my weekend miserable.

“Yeah, hell of a lot for the first week of class.”

He shrugs and continues to eat his cereal.

“Gotta do it! We can watch a movie before bed or summat if you get everything done.”

“Alright, _daddy_.”

I sit down at the table as Zayn begins to choke at my choice of words.

“Oh, shit. I didn’t- I meant you were like telling me to do my homework... Like a parent- Not like... I didn’t mean-”

He laughs and breathes heavily before clearing his throat.

“M’sorry. Just-uh- caught me off guard, I guess.”

And then there’s an awkward silence. I truly didn’t think to call him daddy in a sexual way. That’s not even a thing for me. Apparently, it is for him, though, and I am very intent on exploring this bit of information further.

Besides, I know now that he at least occasionally thinks of me in that way. The way I think of him all the time.

 

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

“Hey, babe. Stop falling asleep. I’m so bored!”

That seems to be the words I keep waking up to. This time, though, Louis is straddling my lap and it’s a little more attention-grabbing than him just saying it.

“Okay, okay. I’m up.”

My eyes flicker open and he’s on top of the covers, wearing a pair of my sweats. They’re huge on him, but he didn’t have a change of his own clothes. In fact, I know he’s wearing underneath. His eyes shift down to where our bodies are met and he winks suggestively.

“Yeah, you are up.”

I chuckle and clear my throat so that it’s a little less raspy.

“Now, I’m a bit confused... Which one of us is the seventeen year old and which one is thirty?”

He smacks my chest playfully and leans over to press a chaste kiss to my lips.

“Don’t remind me, asshole.”

I laugh again and as he starts to sit up, I hook an arm around his waist and bring the other hand to his hair, pulling him back to me for a proper kiss.

“It’s sexy.”

“What? That I’m an old man?”

He scoffs and tries to pull away again, but I hold him close and roll us both over, pinning him down to the mattress.

“You’re just sexy in general. Everything about you.”

I grind my hips down slowly and hover my lips over his. He grins to himself, trying to not let my words get to him too much. His breathing falters momentarily as he wraps his arms around me.

“Well, you know what else is sexy?”

I smile and kiss his forehead.

“What’s that?”

He reaches his hand up and brushes a few messy curls out of my face, using the other to trail down my bare body, grabbing my ass firmly.

“The fact that you sleep naked.”

I moan dramatically and grind into him again.

“You like that, huh?”

He hums distantly, getting caught up in my actions rather than my words.

“You’re too beautiful-“ I harshly press my morning wood against his semi-hard cock, catching him off guard and momentarily interrupting his speech, “to wear clothes.”

I chuckle to myself as his eyes flutter shut and I remove my body from his. The sheets are strewn everywhere except for over us, but I push them aside as I stand up, walking to the bathroom and leaving Louis astounded and alone in my bed. Right before I shut the bathroom door, I hear his high-pitched groaning from the other room.

“You’re a right twat! You’re gonna pay for that.”

That’s exactly what I’m hoping for.

I take a piss, which is extremely difficult when I’m still hard, but I finally relieve myself, rinse of my face, and brush my teeth. When I walk back into my room, Louis has one of my T-shirts on as well.

“I was hoping that I’d come back to find you in _less_ clothing; Definitely not more.”

He scoffs and gathers the folded clothes that he wore the day before. Is he fucking leaving?

“Are you-“

“Chill out; I’m not leaving. I was going to _bring you_ to my house for today. I need new clothes and I’m paranoid that someone’s just going to show up here. S’that sound okay to you?”

I grin and open my top drawer to find fresh briefs.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Emma won’t be there, right?”

Louis rolls his eyes and sits on the edge of my bed as I get dressed.

“ _Yeah,_ I’m going to fuck you in my kitchen with my daughter watching the telly right next to us.”

I know he’s being sarcastic and I must admit, it was a dumb question. I wiggle my eyebrows teasingly and shimmy my way into a tight pair of jeans.

“So, you’re gonna fuck me in your kitchen, eh?”

He scoffs as his eyes shift around; desperately trying not to land on me. I find a blue shirt and pull it on quickly, eager to get on with our day that’s starting to look promising. Louis twiddles his thumbs and stares at his lap.

“Well, maybe not like... Actually fuck, ya know? Fool around... What- Whatever you wanna call it.”

I try not to visibly frown, but I can’t hide that I’m disappointed.

“Hey, I didn’t mean... It’s not that I don’t want to. I just don’t think that either of us are exactly ready, yeah?”

I turn away from him and find some socks, trying to look busy; not sad.

“Yeah...”

I think I’m ready, though. I want him and I don’t see how that’s going to be any different as time passes.

When I turn around again, he’s standing behind me, his arms outstretched. I walk toward him and he pulls me into a close hug.

“Harry, I don’t want to rush this. Do you remember what I told you about Emma’s mom? How we had sex because we just wanted to like, get it out of the way?”

I nod my head and nuzzle into his neck. I feel embarrassed and thwarted, but I know he doesn’t mean for me to think of it that way.

“I don’t want us to be like that. Marcy and I are friends now and all, but I just- I guess what I mean is that, I want to make love before we fuck. Fucking will, at some point, be inevitable and I promise,” he twirls the ends of my hair in his fingers as his lips linger over my ear, “I promise, it’s going to be incredibly hot.”

He nibbles at my earlobe and I try to process what he’s saying without having a one-track, sexual approach. I pull away, attempting to put together some sort of response, but Louis gathers my hands in his, keeping austere eye contact.

“Harry, you’re young, alright? Maybe I let things escalate too quickly without considering all of this ahead of time. Maybe we shouldn’t have started fooling around and stuff already, but I do know that we shouldn’t jump ahead and actually have sex yet. Let’s take it slow and enjoy the whole process, okay babe?”

I nod my head with hooded eyes. I still feel a bit put-out by the whole conversation. I’m scared that I won’t be enough.

“Hey, tell me what you’re thinking.”

I meet his gaze again and clear my throat, deciding to be honest. I might as well, even if I sound stupid and naive.

“I can’t help but think that you’re going to get bored of me. I mean, you’re used to having sex like all the time- and you used to live with your girlfriend. I’m nervous- fuck, every time you touch me I’m scared I’ll do something wrong or be too awkward. I just- it’s all so new to me and I honestly don’t know what the hell I’m doing. I want to make you feel good, but more importantly I want to make you happy. Like, _actually_ happy, Louis. The kind of happy that just keeps building and building. You know, when you’re so happy that you think, ‘god, it can’t get better than this’, and then the next day something incredible happens. I want you to feel like that and I want to be the reason. I hardly fucking know you and I know I’m just a kid to you, but if it’s possible, I want to fall in love. The right way. I do want to have sex with you, but I want more than that, too. If that means waiting, then we’ll wait.”

Louis smiles widely, squeezing my hands tightly and tugging them around his waist. His hands slide up my biceps and rest on my shoulders.

“It’s new to me, too, Harry. I know you think that since I’m older that I’m more experienced, but I’m honestly not. It’s all different to me. It’s like I’m starting all over. I get nervous, too. I’m scared, too. But I’m also really fucking excited. The little that we’ve done together has been the most amazing part of my sex life thus far, so trust me, you’re on the right track.”

I grin shyly as he raises himself onto his toes to kiss my forehead.

“Don’t over think it, yeah? Let’s get to know each other and the rest will fall into place.”

I lean down slightly and press my lips feebly to his, savoring the soft grace with which he kisses.

“Alright, let’s head over to yours.”

He nods and caresses my cheek with one gentle hand before turning around to gather his things again. I sincerely hope that he doesn’t change his mind. I’m already way too invested in Louis Tomlinson for my own good.


	16. XVI

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

When I get Harry back to mine, I’m really glad that Emma and I cleaned up. Not only was it messy as hell before, but there were traces of Cece everywhere and I’d hate Harry to feel out of place in my house. That would be a bad start to what I hope will be a good, healthy relationship. We got rid of the toothbrush she had left, as well as some girly body wash and those stupid pink oven mitts that are worn out and too thin to protect your hands from anything.

But, now the place is only full of my stuff and some of Emma’s.

“So,” Harry approaches me and hugs me from behind, burying his face in my neck as I take the teapot off the stove, “how’s about a grand tour?”

I grin as his hair tickles my ear. I pour water into the two mugs sitting side by side on my kitchen counter, trying to not be distracted by how Harry’s lips are moving across my jaw. Once the tea is steeping, I allow myself to be distracted. I turn around in Harry’s arms and smile to myself at how lost he is in the moment. His eyes are half lidded and I can feel his heart beating against my chest.

“A tour would be good. We can leave our tea here because it won’t take more than five minutes; it’s not a big place.”

I chuckle and skim my hands over his sides. I watch as he smiles that smile- the one that reaches his eyes and makes the world seem like such a wonderful place.

“You know,” he leans over, holding himself up against the counter on, his arms on either side of my hips, while he whispers in my ear hotly, “we could just skip to the good part.”

I chuckle and attempt to sound disinterested, but he definitely hears my breath falter when his hand snakes around and dips into my pants. The moment he grabs my bum, all bets are off, and I’m backing him up toward the stairs. He keeps his one hand where it is, as the other brushes my hair back so that he can kiss my face wherever he pleases. I mumble against his lips as we pass the living room, “Here’s the family room.” He smirks and kisses me again, gliding his tongue along my upper lip and humming in desire. He doesn’t turn around to get up the stairs, either. Instead, he stumbles up backwards, nearly tripping over every other step as he tries to kiss my lips the entire time.

Once we’re upstairs, I push him roughly against the nearest wall, holding his arms above his head in order to have some control, because when he’s touching all over me, I can’t think straight.

“This door here,” I suck a small lovebite on his collarbone and kiss it lightly afterward, “this is Emma’s room.”

He nods in faux interest and tries to win control again, but I hold him against the wall, pressing my hips against his and slamming his arms back.

“I might be smaller than you, but I’m stronger than I look, babe.”

Harry blushes and smirks at me as I grind against him, feeling just how hard he already is. He throws his head back and rests it against the wall as he whimpers.

“Don’t hold back, H. I wanna hear you.”

He bites his bottom lip and groans loudly, causing me to slightly lose track of my train of thought just long enough for him to overpower me and remove his arms from where I was holding them in place. He pushes me back until I feel my back slam against the wall beside my bedroom door. His hands slip under my shirt and he lifts it over my head. His lips only break from mine when the cotton physically breaks us apart.

“Now let me guess,” one of his large hands trails up my bare torso and grips a patch of my hair. He tugs at it and breathes hotly against the exposed skin on my neck, “this is your bedroom?”

I lick my lips and smirk. Instead of properly answering, I reach over and open the door, glancing up at Harry with a much more serious stare than during our previously playful mood. Everything becomes sincere and deliberate as soon as we make our way through the door.

I really meant what I said when I told Harry that I wanted to wait for us to have sex. Neither of us are ready for that yet, but there’s something about our sexual chemistry that just completely blows my mind. I don’t even understand how it’s possible when we hardly know each other. Which reminds me: once we’re done with this encounter, we need to talk for a while. I really do want to get to know Harry on a deeper level than just getting inside his pants.

Harry grunts as I push him back onto the bed, and practically cries out when I topple over and press my body on top of his. Forget about his reaction when I unbutton his jeans and slide them off of his legs ever-so-slowly.

“Lou- I feel like you’re just teasing me.”

I chuckle and swing one leg over his hips and grind down firmly and watch in admiration as his jaw drops and his eyes flutter shut. I lay down, draping my body over his still clothed chest, and nibbling at his earlobe.

“How’s that for teasing, babe?”

I kiss his neck and drag the tip of my tongue along his jawline.

“Yeah, I like that teasing- maybe you could do that again- more of that... would be lovely.”

 I grin and kiss his raw, pink lips as I continue to grind against him with vigor and lust. It amazes me how high-pitched his moans are in comparison with his natural speaking voice. He sounds absolutely sinful, and then suddenly, he stops. His body falls pliant under mine and he sighs loudly. I hold myself over him and watch as he blushes and turns his head away from me.

“Did you just-“

“God, I’m so embarrassed, Louis; I-”

I shut him up with a kiss before he starts crying.

“Harry, really- it’s not a big deal. I’ll actually just take it as a compliment.”

Harry scoffs, but still won’t look me in the eyes and it takes a few more minutes of soft kisses and gentle touches until he does. I brush a few messy curls out of his face with my thumb and kiss his forehead lightly. 

“I’m sorry, Lou.”

My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“What on earth are you apologizing for, H?”

“For coming in my pants after like five minutes.”

I choke back a laugh, but I don’t find the situation funny. I just can’t imagine why he’d feel the need to apologize for something like that. He’s young, though, and I remember when that sort of thing was the biggest deal in the world.

“Babe, it’s fine. Do you feel good?”

He nods sheepishly, “Yeah, like really good.”

I roll over and lay next to him, sneaking my hand under his shirt.

“Then, you did nothing but make my job easier.”

He smiles that smile again, and before I know it, he’s straddling my lap, his face inches from mine.

“So, it’s your job now to make me feel good?”

I nod proudly and he kisses the tip of my nose.

“That’s funny, because I just got a new job and it just so happens to entail making _you_ happy.”

He winks suggestively, and it’s incredible, really, how sexy he can be even though he’s trying to be goofy.

Just as he starts to remove my pants, though, the doorbell rings, and I swear my heart stops for a moment. Harry’s eyes shoot open and he looks like a frightened puppy.

“Who could that be?”

I lean up and kiss his forehead, trying to calm myself down as much as I am him.

“It’s fine, love. I’ll go see who it is and you can just- take a shower and clean up, yeah?”

He nods frantically and scurries off of the bed and into the bathroom. I chuckle nervously when I hear the shower turn on, but I’m snapped out of my daze immediately by the doorbell ringing again.

“Jesus, I’m coming.”

I snicker to myself at the unintended pun and make my way downstairs, buttoning my pants back, but not worrying about my shirt. When I’m almost to the door, the bell rings again and it actually pisses me off a bit. I fling the door open and I must say, I’m surprised at who’s standing there.

“Cece- uh, what are you doing here?”

She flips her hair over her shoulder and walks right past me while glancing around the place.

“Took you long enough to answer the door, Lou. I thought you were hiding for a second. You don’t think I’m that stupid, right? Your car is parked out front.”

She drops her purse on the couch and turns to walk up the stairs.

“Look, Cece... Can you just tell me why you’re here?”

She turns around mid-way up the stairs with a knowing glare.

“You have someone here, don’t you? Let me guess- she’s taller, hotter, and younger than me, right?”

Well, she was right about all of those, except for the ‘she’ part.

“Come on, just tell me what you came for so that you can leave. I really don’t want a scene.”

Cece rolls her eyes and continues to waltz up the stairs.

“I’m just getting some things that I left, alright? I’ll be out of here in no time.”

I suddenly realize that she’s walking to the bedroom- the exact room within which Harry is showering, and I chase after her.

“Don’t go in there, Cece-“

But, it’s too late and she’s opening the door.

“Chill out, Louis. I’m looking for a pair of shoes and I must have left them here. Believe it or not, you aren’t the only one moving on... I have a date tonight.”

I shake my head in disinterest and try to stand between her and the bathroom door.

“There’s a box in the closet with the last of your things that Emma and I found when we cleaned up. Just take it and go... please.”

The please is an afterthought, but I’ll say anything she wants to hear to get her out of the vicinity. She walks into the closet and finds the box easily, since the closet is quite empty since she’s cleared it out. I hear the water turn off through the door and I hope that Harry doesn’t walk out anytime soon.

“Louis, you look really scared. Look, we’re all adults here, and I’m honestly not shocked that you’re already shagging someone. Actually, I really think you were shagging this bitch before you even left me and I think I deserve to come face-to-face with her, don’t you think?”

I shake my head, ‘no’ and hope to god she’ll give it a rest and just leave. She doesn’t, though, and now I find myself hoping to god that Harry locked the door, because she’s storming right past me and reaching for the doorknob. I follow her and bite my lip as the door opens with ease, steam pouring out of the bathroom. Cece stands in the doorway, entirely shocked by what she’s found. Harry is facing the shower and wrapping a towel loosely around his hips. He turns around and nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Uh- Louis?”

He sounds absolutely helpless and really, we both are.

“Yeah, _Louis_ ,” my name sounds like a disease on Cece’s tongue, “who’s this and why does he look like he’s fifteen-fucking-years old?”

I look at the floor, unable to bear either of their faces at the moment.

 “Cece, meet Harry. Harry, Cece.”


	17. XVII

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

My heart sinks for a few reasons. First of all, Louis’ ex-girlfriend is standing in front of me, tapping her foot on the ground, awaiting an explanation while I’m only in a towel; and secondly, she’s gorgeous. 

Like, I know I admitted to being gay and I am, but it’s undeniable that she’s beautiful. She literally possesses everything that a woman can possess in order to be physically beautiful. 

And she’s my competition. Not only was Louis with her for a long time, but he lived with her! I bet he didn’t even think things through before he broke up with her. What if he realizes he’s missing out on something by being with me? What if he goes back to her?

“Louis, are you fucking listening to me?”

I snap out of my daze and walk over to the end of the bed, sitting down clumsily on the edge while Louis stares at the floor, silently nodding.

“Then, say something! I think that it’s about time you were honest with me.”

Louis sighs and shuffles over to sit next to me. He doesn’t sit extremely close, but he rests his hand on my thigh, not in a sexual way, but in a protective and loving way.

“Cece, I know that I told you I wanted to break up because I didn’t want a relationship, but the truth is... I just didn’t want a relationship with you.”

Louis must see the look of disgust and sadness on Cece’s face because he quickly follows with, “That came out the wrong way. I just mean... I guess I realized something about myself and while Harry helped with that situation, I never cheated on you. I wasn’t going to let it get to that point, so I ended things with you and I probably didn’t do it in the right way. I should have been honest with you. You were never the problem and I’m sorry if I hurt you, but I can’t help the way that I feel.”

Cece relaxes a little bit and walks over to the small chair in the corner. She sits down and massages her temples, “And how do you feel?”

“Like I’ve never been happy in a relationship and I’ve felt like a dick because I thought I just had unreasonably high expectations, but it isn’t like that. I just hadn’t found the right person because I was looking in the wrong places. Harry isn’t just some kid that I’m messing around with for fun. He’s more than that and I’m sorry that you had to be with me when I realized I was gay, but please don’t ruin things for us because you’re bitter.”

He really must be a good lawyer, because he’s changed Cece’s mind in no time. She’s still crying a bit, but her expression appears sympathetic.

“Honestly, Cece. If I had realized it all sooner, then I would have ended things a long time ago, but that doesn’t mean we didn’t have some good times, yeah?”

She nods and leans forward, resting her face in her head in her hands.

“I’m trying to be understanding, but I think I might be sick.”

I glance over at Louis, eyes stricken wide.

He strokes my knee gently with his thumb and stands up swiftly, making his way over to Cece. He puts an arm around her shoulders and chastely kisses the top of her head. I never really got details on their break-up, but this seems like the type of closure they need, the kind they never got. I look around awkwardly, and clear my throat as I stand up.

“I’ll- uh, be downstairs so you two can talk.”

Louis mouths a ‘sorry’ and smiles appreciatively as I walk out the door, still wearing only a towel draped over my hips.

When I make my way downstairs, I quickly find my bag and pull out a change of clothes. I slip on a pair of black skinnies and an old red tee. I lay Louis’ towel over the back of a chair in the living room carefully, and ruffle my damp hair with my hand. I can hear low voices and soft sniffles from upstairs and I feel like I’m in the way. I really don’t belong here.

I don’t belong in Louis’ life.

 

**ZAYN’S P.O.V.**

 

Emma and I have been sprawled out on the couch avoiding our respective school work for two hours now. Her legs are tangled in mine and every time our feet brush against each other, she lets out a little shaky breath. I feel a tingle each time she sighs and bites her lip, confused by a new maths problem. She makes everything enjoyable, even though I can’t say I’ve gotten much done. Still, it’s the most I’ve enjoyed grading papers on a Sunday in... ever.

“Are you good at maths, Zayn?”

I shrug and set my papers down as soon as she speaks. I’ve been waiting for a reason to take a break. A break from procrastinating.

“I’m alright, I s’pose. What are you working on?”

She sighs and sits up, scooting over so that her back is leaning against my shoulder and I can easily look at her workbook.

“Factoring. I’m shit at Algebra... or anything relating to maths. I feel like I did it right every damn time and then I check it and it’s totally off! What am I doing wrong?”

I put my arm around her waist to grab the paper for whatever reason and she giggles when I pull it out of her hands. I can’t help but to grin at the way her nose scrunches.

“Well, first you have to take this number,” I point to the correct number and she overlaps her arm on mine, using her pencil to follow along. She’s practically sitting between my legs and honestly it’s awkward the way my legs are positioned. I squirm the leg closest to the back of the couch and she sits up automatically for me to stretch it out.  I turn a bit and move around until I’m comfortable before she leans back again, this time against my chest. There’s definitely something wrong with this because now she _is_ sitting between my legs, but I don’t have enough willpower to ask her to move. That would just make things even more awkward.

“Anyway, yeah, just find two numbers that multiply together to get that number, the 56, and then make sure that the two that you choose also match the middle number, there.”

She follows closely and gasps when she understands it.

“Oh! That’s so much easier than how Mr. Martin explained it.”

She works the rest of the problem and asks me to double check it once she’s done. It’s right and I give her a thumbs up and kissing the side of her head without putting much thought into it. After I do, though, I clear my throat and try to seem busy looking at the rest of her homework, pretending I didn’t just do something incredibly inappropriate. Almost as inappropriate as her still sitting in my lap.

She seems to catch on to my thinking, because she points at another problem and asks, “So, what do I do when there’s a number in front of the x?”

I smile and rest my chin on her shoulder as I examine the problem, “You just split up the number. Like, this one here is a 4x, so you put 2x on this side, and 2x on the other side.”

“Oh! I get what you mean. Okay, I’ll try this one.”

I watch her work, but soon find myself watching her face as she contemplates her answers. Her thinking face is just too adorable and her proud face when she get’s it right is even cuter. I’m done trying to act like I don’t have deep-seated feelings for this girl, even if it’s so, so wrong.

“That’s it, Emma! Perfect.”

I squeeze her shoulder proudly and she turns to smile at me. That’s when I realize that our lips are centimeters away from each other. Her eyes flicker between mine and my lips and I find my own doing the same. I can feel her breath against my mouth and I lick my lips instinctively.

I don’t know which one of us moves the last bit, but soon enough our lips are slotted together chastely, but perfectly. Her lips are plump and soft against mine, quivering a bit as I slide my hands down her arms and against her thighs.

When I return my hands to her hips, she surges forward and pushes me back against the couch cushions until I’m lying on my back. She twists her body and slowly throws one leg over my hips and straddles my lap. I’m too far gone to stop myself from gripping her waist and pulling her back to me. She lays down and our bodies fit together flawlessly. Neither of us make a move to turn it into a more heated moment, but for now, it’s perfect just the way it is.

“Zayn,” she whimpers against my lips, tangling her fingers in my tousled hair, “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

And before I can stop myself, I’m nodding in agreement, breathing deeply and kissing her more fiercely. 

It’s too late to lie to her or myself.

 

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

“For the millionth time, Cece, I’m really sorry.”

We’ve been talking for about a half hour now and she’s no longer crying. I consider that an achievement.

She forces a smile and rests her hand on my knee this time comfortingly.

“Louis, it really is okay. I know I didn’t react well before, but you have to understand how shocking this all is for me. It just makes me feel like the past few years of my life have been a lie. But, it would be selfish of me to only think of it that way. You’ve obviously had a hard time with all of this and it’s a good thing that you’re realizing who you are.”

I grin solemnly, happy that she finally understands my side of things. I should have been honest with her from the start instead of being a coward and taking the easy way out. 

Cece stands up and I follow suit, quickly pulling her into a hug. She pulls back and kisses my cheek softly, speaking with a shaky voice, “Harry seems like a nice kid. Not that I let him talk much.”

We both chuckle and I kiss her forehead affectionately.

“He really is,” and then my demeanor becomes intense again, “I really would appreciate it if you kept this between us for now, though.”

She nods immediately, gently stroking my arm.

“Of course, Lou. I won’t like, this has been a rough week, but I understand that for you, this is more than just a break-up. You’re discovering something about yourself and that’s a lot bigger than my heartache.”

I try to refute her statement, but she shushes me quickly.

“Don’t argue. That’s how I honestly feel, and I promise I won’t tell anyone about you and Harry, or about your sexuality in general; I promise.”

I smile appreciatively, hugging her once more.

“I better go. I bet Harry is feeling quite awkward down there all alone. Walk me out?”

I nod and follow her out of our old bedroom. It feels a lot better now that we’ve talked about everything.

I notice right away that it’s eerily silent in the house. I figured Harry would watch the telly or something while he waited. When we enter the living room, I see that it’s completely empty, as is the kitchen.

Cece shrugs and offers, “Huh, I wonder where he is.”

I try to hide my concern until she says her final goodbyes and leaves altogether. Once the door is shut, I call out, “Harry,” but to no avail.

I walk over to the dining room and find a piece of notebook paper neatly placed on the table.

 

_Louis,_

_I’ve gone to a friends. I’m sorry if I’ve ruined your life._

_-H_

 

I stand in disbelief, searching aimlessly for my cell phone. When I find it, I search for Harry’s number and wait for it to start ringing.

But, it doesn’t. Instead, I hear, “It’s Harry. Leave a message worth listening to!”

If I weren’t so distressed, I would probably chuckle at his goofy answering machine, but I’m thinking about what to say.

“Harry, it’s me. Please, _please,_ come back. Everything is perfectly fine. I mean it, Harry. You haven’t ruined anything. You’ve just brightened it. You make everything better. Please, just come back. I’ll stay up until I hear from you. Um- bye.”

I hang up and immediately walk to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer and retreating to the couch to mindlessly listen to telly programs while staring eagerly at my phone.


	18. XVIII

**EMMA'S P.O.V.**

 

I don't stop kissing Zayn until my lips feel raw and my jaw is sore. It had to have been hours; hours of just kissing and a few gentle touches. Zayn hasn't tried anything more that that, and for once in my life I'm truly happy about that. Of course I want to go further with Zayn, but right now, this feels perfect. It feels special and important, while past experiences have seemed rushed and uninteresting. 

"Em-"

I peck his lips once more, with hardly any feeling in mine anymore, "Yeah?"

"Don't wanna go too far and if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to hold back. I've already been hard for like an hour."

I giggle and kiss his forehead this time instead, resting my head on his chest afterward.

We lay on the couch for a few minutes in contemplative silence, broken only by Zayn's sighs and soft kisses to the top of my head.

"Zayn, we should watch movies or something."

He nods in agreement and I roll toward the inside of the couch in order to let him stand up. He walks over to the telly stand and opens the cabinet doors, "Comedy, Drama, sci-fi, or Horror?"

I shrug and tell him to pick. He chooses some mixture of a sci-fi/Horror film that is apparently all in French subtitles and I know I'm going to hate it, but it really doesn't matter. If Zayn is going to be happy watching it, then there is no way I'll be put out by it. He also suggests that we watch it in his room in case we fall asleep and I immediately agree, "Are you actually going to sleep in the bed tonight?"

He chuckles and intertwines our fingers together as we walk to his bedroom, "Yeah, I'd say we've knocked down the boundaries _a bit_ already."

I lift up onto the balls of my feet and briefly peck his scruffy cheek, blushing when he clears his throat, obviously affected by my actions.

Once we're both inside his room, I scurry to the bed and slide under the sheets I had messed up the night before, "It's freezing in here; come cuddle me."

It's not as if I'm going to freeze to death; but, it is a little chilly and, yeah, I _really_ just want his body against mine again.

"Alright, alright," he slips the disc into the player and physically jumps onto the bed, making me squeal with laughter. He quickly calmed down, though, kissing my forehead and pulling the sheets over both of our bodies, "C'mere, then."

I scoot myself back into his arms and accidentally grind back against his hard cock. He hisses and I can feel his entire body tense in shock, "Zayn, it wouldn't be terrible if I just like helped you out-"

"No, it's fine. I just haven't gotten laid in a long time and you do things to me. Em, let's take this slow, yeah?"

I nod slowly, laying back against his shoulder as he slides an arm around my waist. 

I fall asleep before the killer alien actually attacks one of the space ship crew members; but, I know it'll happen at some point, so I'm not missing anything. How could I be missing out on something with Zayn holding me close and breathing down my neck.

 

______________

 

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

 

"Thanks for letting me come over here, Abs. I'm sorry."

I drop my bag just inside her room and collapse on her bed. I feel like shit and couldn't just go home to be alone. Besides, Louis knows where I live and could show up there.

"Of course, Harry. You're always welcome here," Abrielle yawns and climbs back into her bed, cuddling with a raggedy stuffed bunny.

"Sorry I woke you up, though."

She giggles and closes her eyes, still grinning, "It's fine. I was just out all night with Niall, so I didn't go to bed until like eight this morning. I've still slept a long time, though. Talk to me, babe, what's up?"

I turn to face her, resting my head on my arm, "Hold up; out all night? You guys are getting pretty serious, huh?"

She smiles brightly and opens her eyes, giddy almost, "Yes, the past few weeks have been blissful. We, um- we kinda had sex for the first time and it was just- God, it was amazing."

I smile, trying to mask the disgust that fills my mind at the thought of Niall fucking a girl- the girl who is slowly becoming my best friend. I am happy for her, though; for both of them, "That's great, Abby. I'm glad you guys are so happy. You're perfect for him- he needs someone to keep him in check."

We both chuckle at how true that statement really is and I'm glad someone can distract me from Louis, even if only for a moment.

"So," Abrielle breaks the brief silence, "What happened? What's got you so down? Please tell me that that girl's dad isn't the typical jackass perv he's supposed to be."

I laugh bitterly, rolling onto my stomach and burying my face in the pillow, "No, he's perfect. That's the problem. He's literally the entire package- sexy, kind, smart, funny..."

"Am I missing something? How is any of that a problem?"

I sigh dramatically and honestly feel a few tears surfacing, "He's gonna realize that he's too good for me. I don't want to get more invested in this man than I already am just for him to find a guy that's a bit older and a bit hotter."

Abby sits up abruptly and smacks the back of my head playfully, "You're kidding right?" I shrug and she continues, "Why the hell do you think I went on more than one awful date with you?" I shrug again and she practically pushes me off the bed, "Because you're hot! Harry, I'm not lying to you. You're by far the hottest- I mean second hottest- lad at our school."

I laugh at her slipping up and almost calling me hotter than her own boyfriend.

"But, this isn't college, Abs. He's a fucking lawyer, for crying out loud. Like he's a grown man with a significant income and I'm a pathetic kid."

That's when I get a call from Louis. Abrielle and I stare at my phone silently, but I don't answer. The second a voicemail notification pops up, we jump to check it. I put the phone on speaker and we huddle around it, listening carefully.

_“Harry, it’s me. Please, please, come back. Everything is perfectly fine. I mean it, Harry. You haven’t ruined anything. You’ve just brightened it. You make everything better. Please, just come back. I’ll stay up until I hear from you. Um- bye.”_

Abby coos and wraps her arm around my shoulder, "He sounds so great. He really likes you, Harry. Don't beat yourself up for no reason."

I tell Abrielle all about Cece showing up to Louis' place and about how I left and why. She sits there while I lay back in frustration, "Harry, I understand the way you feel, but you have to realize that he likes you so much."

"I don't know, Abby. I just don't want to get my heart broken," I pull the pillow from under my head and place it over my head instead, groaning in frustration, "The sex, or fooling around or whatever, is so good, though."

Abby gasps and tugs the pillow away from me, "Tell me everything, Harry Styles! What happened?!"

My cheeks turn red and I lay flat on my stomach, my face turned the opposite way as I practically whisper, "Blow-jobs and I rimmed him."

"WHAT! Oh my god! Harry, that's so great! Was he really good with his mouth? What was it like rimming him? Tell me everything!"

I shake my head in embarrassment, but I know she won't let this go until I say _something_ , "His mouth is the greatest thing ever, only next to his ass, and that's all I'm going to say for now, so please don't push it."

She squeals and rolls on top of me, "I won't yet! I'm so happy for you. You're seriously stupid if you think that a perfectly sane thirty-year-old father would do all of that with you and want you to stick around if he wasn't serious about you. Like you said, you're young and he's risking a lot with his daughter by being with you. Don't ruin it just because you're afraid, okay?"

I sniffle and nod slowly. I suppose she's right and I at least owe Louis a phone call for right now.

"Alright, I'll call him; but, can I stay here tonight? I think we need at least a day apart after I embarrassed myself and I don't want to go home and be alone."

Abby lays down next to me and kisses my cheek, pulling me into a hug, "Of course, Harry. You can stay as long as you want."

I smile and go to my recent calls, pressing "Louis<3" before I can change my mind. It only rings twice before his breathy voice is in my ear, "Harry? Are you okay? Where are you? I'll come get you."

I chuckle softly and take a deep breath, "I'm okay, I'm at a friends, and I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Oh," is all he responds with. I know his feelings are hurt.

"Lou, it's nothing personal. Just take a few days to think this all over without me there. I meant it, I don't want to ruin your life for a fling... if that's what this is. But, if you still want me after taking everything into consideration, and I mean want me for real, then meet me at the Starbucks in Warrington on Tuesday after school."

"Harry-"

"Just say okay. Please, Louis. I need to think, too. We need this so we can make rational decisions."

He sighs loudly and clears his throat, "Why are you the mature, responsible one of us two?"

I chuckle in relief and swallow thickly, "I hope to see you Tuesday, Louis."

"You will, Harry. Have fun with your friend," he pauses briefly and continues, "Not one I need to be worried about, right?"

I glance up at Abby's grinning face and laugh dryly, "Not at all. _She's_ just a friend."

He'd kill me if he knew what I'd told Abby. He lets out a breath I hadn't realized he was holding and there's a brief silence.

"Bye, Louis. Have a good night."

It's awkward to say something so casual and common; but, he gets the point and mumbles a goodbye before I hang up.

Abby hugs me again and lays back on the other pillow, "Sleepover time! Will you bake cookies with me? I'm craving chocolate chips. I bet I'm starting my period soon-"

"Woah, newly gay best friend and did not need to know that, Abs."

She giggles and I grin, hugging her and thanking her again for letting me stay. It feels good to have a friend I can trust with all of this and I tell her this.

"You're so welcome, Harry. I'm glad I have you, too," she rolls off of the bed and tosses her stuffed bunny onto the mattress, "Cookie time; let's go. I'm sure my mum will want to see you, too."

So, that's how Abby and I spend the rest of the evening, baking cookies, drinking wine with her mum (she's always been the coolest), and watching shit reality telly. It's exactly what I needed. But, that only distracts me from Louis for one night. I still have days to avoid missing him.

I should have told him Monday.


	19. XIX

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**

 

I dread going to work on Monday morning. In fact, I don’t exactly get to the office until well after eleven, only to find that my brother got home a few days early from his trip.

Normally, seeing Henri would be a good thing. He usually makes the work day a bit easier since we get on well and I’m not just stuck there alone.

However, with Harry on my mind twenty-four seven, and a severe lack of sleep, I don’t know how much of his playful pestering I can handle.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Henri looks up from some papers at the front desk as I walk in, smirk plastered on his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” I yawn, walking sluggishly toward my office, “Why are you back so soon?”

I open my door and place my briefcase on top of my desk. Henri follows behind me, leaning casually against the doorframe, glasses balancing at the tip of his nose, “Jenn and i decided that the kids didn’t need to miss any more school so I volunteered to bring them home early and let her stay the last couple days alone.”

I snort and fall back into my lavish chair, “Bath was that boring, eh?”

He shrugs and glances at his iPhone, probably skimming over an email, “Let’s just say that Jennifer picked the resort with a narrow focus on a spa, and very little on her children and husband.”

“You know she considers you one of her kids, right? No waterslide for you, Hen?” I check my phone when he isn’t looking, hoping for some reason, that Harry might have texted me. He hasn’t.

“Ha,” he huffs, “I’m glad she get’s to relax. The kids are fine with me. I just have to get them to school and the nanny picks them up. I’m not that incapable.”

I glare knowingly, “What did they eat for breakfast?” I ask.

He looks up from his phone in shock, “They don’t feed them that at school?”

I gasp, thinking of my niece and nephew sitting at school hungry at the moment, because my idiot brother didn’t feed them.

“Oh my god, your face!” Henri roars, slapping his knee dramatically, “You really fell for that, didn’t you?”

I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding, and chuckle sarcastically, tossing the nearest thing, which is a pen, at my brother’s head, “Very funny, y’tosser.”

He continues to laugh and I try to ignore how irritated he’s making me. I know I’m just irritable because I’m anxious and tired, but I swear he’s doing it on purpose; annoying me beyond all reason.

“Anyway,” he continues after much more hysterical laughter, “How’s Emma and Cece?” 

I speak nonchalantly, turning on my computer as I respond, “Emma’s great; Cece’s gone.”

He stares blankly at me, silence finally overcoming him.

“Gone?” He finally gets out.

I nod my head innocently, tapping my foot impatiently, “Yep. Broke up with her and she’s gone... For good.”

Henri is still silent, obviously a bit shocked. I know my brother; he’s trying to think of the best thing to say so that he doesn’t rub me the wrong way. I’ll admit that I’ve been a bit moody for most of my life, so I can’t blame him.

“It’s fine, Henri. I’m glad about it, really. No hard feelings whatsoever,” I assure him, hoping he’ll stop gaping at me like he is.

“Well,” he adds, “If you’re happy without her, then we all are.”

I chuckle at his gung-ho attitude, contemplating telling him about Harry (without actually telling him about Harry). 

He continues to speak, though, before I can make a decision, “Well, Jenn and I are having the family over when Mum and Dad get back from the States next week. You and Em will be there, of course... You can bring whatever new lass you’re with by then,” He laughs and takes a sip from his coffee, spilling a spot onto his crisp white dress shirt.

It’s my turn to laugh, and he glares at me in aggravation. I shrug carelessly as he turns and hurries to the wash room.

There will be a better time to tell him; once I know for sure if I even still have Harry.

 

 

**EMMA’S P.O.V.**

 

Waking up is easy for me every damn morning; except today. My eyes flutter open and I immediately come face to face with Zayn. He’s still fast asleep, which is no surprise to me. His eyelashes are long, resting at the top of his cheekbones softly. His expression is so relaxed, carefree, and innocent.

“Psst,” I whisper, brushing aside what was his quiff last night and is now a mess of hair on his forehead, “Wake up, Zayn.”

He doesn’t flinch, not in the slightest. I gently tap his shoulder, hoping not to piss him off in the process. Still, no movement.

“Zayn,” I nudge him harder while gripping his bicep, “C’mon we gotta get ready.”

He lays there, pliant and fast asleep. His shoulder sways as I shake him, but he only groans softly and continues his ignorant slumber.

I roll my eyes and toss the blankets off of me, rolling over until I’m at the edge of the bed, the edge farthest from Zayn. I drape my legs over the mattress and stretch before standing up, grabbing my phone, and sluggishly walking to the bathroom.

I skim through a couple texts, the daily “Good morning, beautiful” from Mum, and one from Dad saying that he was going to bring me lunch at school today, which is strange if I’m being honest.

I tie my hair up and take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and change into an outfit I had packed: black skinnies and a white tank top and purple sweater. When I return to Zayn’s bedroom, he’s still fast asleep and we need to leave in less than thirty minutes to make it to school on time. I drop my bag on the ground and climb onto the bed again, this time straddling his lap and resting my hands on his chest. I lean down and press my lips to the corner of his mouth, smirking when his eyes flicker open and his hands trail up my sides.

“Now, that’s how you wake a man up,” his voice is weak and scratchy, but it’s so fucking sexy.

“You’re such a goddamned faker,” I exclaim, pretending to dislike his affection, “Get up, though. We need to leave soon.”

He turns over and glances at the clock, “It’s only seven!”

I roll my eyes and try to leave the bed, but he grasps my hips and keeps me there, “Yeah, but I like to be early and we might catch traffic.”

He chuckles and lets go of me. I stumble off of him and re-situate my clothes, trying not to stare at how close to naked he is, his briefs clinging to his bulge.

“You’re just like your mother, you know,” he croaks, yawning and forcing himself up, “Always worrying for no fucking reason- hey, where are those trousers I had on the chair over there?”

I shrug because I haven’t touched anything of his and his room isn’t exactly the most organized. I decide to get my things together and make breakfast before I start having anxiety over the possibility of being late, “Eggs okay?”

“You don’t have to make anything; we can grab food on the way-“ he stops mid-sentence as he retrieves the pants he was looking for.

“Nah, I’ll make something,” I grin and watch him as he staggers around, sleepily getting dressed. He smiles back before I disappear down the hall, in an attempt to get us both out of the house on time. I can’t help it, but I have major anxiety about punctuality and it plagues me daily. Zayn doesn’t realize that and it isn’t something I’d particularly like to tell him about. 

I search his kitchen for about five minutes, gathering enough to make egg on toast, which is better than nothing. 

I probably wouldn’t know how to cook, if it weren’t for my dad. Don’t get me wrong, he didn’t teach me how to cook. God, no. He’s just so helpless when it comes to feeding himself that I’ve learned a lot over the years. If it weren’t for me and Cece (past-tense now), Dad would have starved long ago. Hopefully whoever he’s with now knows how to cook, even if their relationship isn’t serious.

I kind of doubt it is. I mean, he rebounded pretty damn fast from Cece and they had been together a while. So, I doubt that this thing is anything more than a fling. I fully intend on finding out for sure very soon, though.

 “Wow, you were serious, huh?” Zayn fumbles with his navy blue tie, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, as he watches me cook. I chuckle at the sight and shake my head, “Of course not. S’nothing fancy, just egg on toast.”

He finishes his tie and tightens it, removing the toothbrush momentarily and quickly kissing my cheek with his lips closed tight. I lean into his peck before he pulls away, “It’s perfect, Em. I’ll be ready to go in five.”

 

__

 

Well, it turns out that five minutes for Zayn is more like twenty-five in real time and by the time we get into the car, we only have ten minutes before I’m late for class. 

Worst of all, he lives about fifteen minutes from school.

“Emma, it’s fine. You’re not going to get in trouble for one tardy, I promise,” I cross my arms and stare out the window as he tries to reassure me.

“It’s not about getting in trouble; It’s-“ I stop myself before I say something that’ll make me look dumb, and nervously tap my foot instead.

“S’alright; you can tell me,” he reaches over and gently massages my shoulder.

I try not to appear pissed off, because I’m not. If anything I’m pissed off that I even have to deal with these stupid thoughts and compulsions; but, it’s nothing I can control.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Zayn. I’m sorry if I’m being a bitch; I’m not mad at you or anything,” I finally glance over and he legitimately seems concerned.

“C’mon, Em. Just tell me what’s bothering you,” Zayn pleads and I huff, checking my phone for the time again, only to be more disappointed.

“I just get really stressed out about being late, okay? I don’t know why, but I do and I can’t control it,” I drop my hands in my lap, feeling more awkward than ever having tried to explain what the fuck goes on in my head.

“That’s alright, babe. I’m sorry I’m making you late, though,” he pouts dramatically, bringing a slight grin to my face.

“There ya go,” he smiles, “It’ll be alright. I’ll be more aware next time.” 

 _Next time._ There it is again, some sort of casual promise for future plans that makes me want to scream in confusion.

“Thanks,” is all I say, hiding my excitement and wonder.

We sit in silence, besides the faint humming coming from the radio. Zayn sips the coffee I made him and I watch the traffic around us as we eventually make our way to school. While we’re stopped at the final stop light, Zayn reaches over and softly grabs my knee.

“You know,” he speaks softly and matter-of-factly, “About the being late thing...It sounds to me like you might have Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder.”

The way he tries to diagnose me with mental illness so casually actually boggles my mind, “Excuse me?”

He retracts his hand and turns into the parking lot, immediately getting defensive, “No, it’s not meant to be a negative comment. I’m just saying that it might be the reason you think that way. Do you feel like something negative would happen if you were late? Even if it isn’t something you can pinpoint-“

That’s exactly what it feels like, but I’m so beside myself with irritation, from being late and from Zayn’s careless words, that I feel hot tears surface, “I don’t have fucking OCD, okay? Can you please just park so I can get to class?”

He’s speechless. Literally, his mouth is just hanging open in shock and he has no idea what to say, so he simply nods. He pulls into a parking spot and I immediately try to open the door, only it’s still locked. I sniffle and glance over, waiting for him to unlock the doors. 

Instead he reaches over and takes my hand in his calmly, “Please don’t be upset. I’m sorry I said anything. I shouldn’t have; I just didn’t think-“

“No, you didn’t think. Now, let me out of this fucking car,” I snap incredulously, yanking my hand away; but, he grabs my arm next, obviously trying to calm me down, and failing miserably.

“Emma, just listen for a second!” He pleads with me, still shocked that any of this is happening, while I’m silently beginning to have a panic attack.

“Zayn! Let me go before I really freak out. Please!” With my last cry, he lets go and holds his hands up as if to prove that he isn’t going to try anything else. He reaches down and presses the button to unlock the doors. I swing the door open in a hurry and grab my school bag before he can do or say anything else at all.

I begin to jog toward the building my first class is in, trying to wipe away the dampness under my eyes. I’m rushing so much that I physically run into someone, knocking my bag out of my hand.

“Oh my god, I’m such a klutz. So sorry-“ I look up and come face to face with Harry’s frend Abby. She smiles kindly and leans over to pick up my bag for me.

“It’s alright, Emma. Are you okay? Are you- Are you crying?” I start to shake my head, but more unstoppable tears produce and the girl I hardly know just pulls me into a hug, “Hey, it’s okay. Let it out.”

And I do, because I can’t stop. Everything has been so overwhelming in the past couple days and I haven’t had time to properly register everything. Then, on top of it all, Zayn feels the need to slap some crazy disease on me like some sort of mental patient.

Speaking of Zayn, “Emma!”

He’s running down the hall, his bag over his shoulder and my sweater in his other hand. When he approaches me and Abby, he slows down and begins to catch his breath.

“This is yours, yeah?” He holds out my cardigan and I reluctantly take it, scowling all the while.

“Look,” he begins, but his eyes shift between me and Abby before he realizes where exactly we are. He lowers his voice and clears his throat, “Don’t be sad, okay?”

That’s all he says before he’s bolting down the hall, late himself for class.

I sigh and turn to Abby, who seems to be a little confused in Zayn’s interest in my well-being.

“He’s my dad’s best friend,” I answer her silent questions. 

She nods her head slowly, switching the subject, “Alright, then. C’mon, let’s get to class, yeah?”

I sigh and chuckle dryly, following my new friend through the halls, “That’s all I ever wanted.”


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IM AWFUL AND HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOR-FUCKING-EVER.  
> but i hope to change that now, so here it is. Prepare for a surprise ending kinda? please comment xx

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

Monday passes so slowly that I feel as if time has stopped. I don’t pay attention to any of my classes, and my friends are beginning to notice my indifference and disassociation from reality.

“Haz, bro. Are you sleeping or something?” Niall’s voice rings through my head and I have to physically force myself to respond. My mouth feels numb and heavy.

“No, I- I’m just tired,” I flatly state, forcing a yawn soon after. 

“Yeah, okay. I don’t know how long you expect that excuse to work,” Liam adds before taking a bite from his sandwich, “We’re your friends, Harry. You can tell us what’s going on with you.”

Abrielle quickly butts in, laying her head on Niall’s shoulder, “Leave him alone, guys. He told you; he’s just tired.”

Niall turns to face her, draping an arm over her shoulder and speaking matter-of-factly, “You’re in on this, aren’t you? You know exactly what’s going on.”

I quickly interrupt, smacking the side of his head playfully, “I told you I’m tired. If you think she has something to do with that, then you’ve got bigger problems than me.”

Niall turns without falter, “So, you’re admitting that something’s wrong then, yeah?”

I sigh in aggravation and stand abruptly, “I’m going to the library or summat. I’ll see you in Chemistry, Li.”

I throw away my barely-eaten lunch and gather my backpack before exiting the cafeteria and making my way toward the music room instead. I knock on the door once before opening it to find Mr. Malik’s room dark. He has lunch at the same time as us and must have gone to the teacher’s lounge. I turn one of the dimmer lights on and make my way back to the piano, tossing my bag on the floor behind me. I sit at the bench and stretch my arms, cracking my fingers individually. I sit up straight, gently placing my fingers on the middle keys to warm up.

I close my eyes as I begin to do my scales, breathing in and out slowly, focusing on the sound and my breathing. Playing piano has always been therapeutic for me. Every therapy session I’ve ever had, involved me playing a song that described my mood. Right now, though, I can’t play my mood. My mood is contemplative and anxious. It’s sad and excited. It’s completely confusing.

So, instead of playing a song from memory, I let my body do as it pleases and after I complete my warm-up scales, my fingers start a soft, slow melody filled with eerie, deep tones. The melody progresses, keeping the deep notes littered here and there with much higher ones. I smile to myself because it sounds a lot like the differences in mine and Louis’ voices. I fade out the melody controlled by the low notes, and begin a more mature, complicated melody with the higher notes, simply complimented by the low notes. I get carried away easily, completely adoring the sounds mixed together. The highs and the lows, the sophisticated melody and underdeveloped harmony.

I want Louis to be there tomorrow more than almost anything. The only thing I want more is for him to be happy; and if that isn’t with me, then I’ll have to deal with it.

Only that’s a lie. I can’t deal with it and perhaps that’s what makes me so unsuitable for him. Maybe that’s why he needs someone more mature. I’m selfish and young; I can’t put him first if it hurts me, and that’s so self-centered and narcissistic. 

I soften the tune, slow it down even more, until I play the final notes, which fade out, almost as if the song isn’t finished. Maybe it isn’t. I decide that I need to write down what I have thus far, just in case I’m inspired.

Clapping startles my eyes open, just as my fingers lift off of the keys entirely.

“Bravo,” says the all too familiar voice. I chuckle to myself once I’ve recovered from the shock. Abby walks over and sits on the bench next to me, “That was beautiful, Harry. Who’s song is it?”

I blush a bit and fiddle my thumbs in my lap, “Um, mine. I just started playing to calm down and it happened.”

“You’ve got a gift, my friend,” she pauses, grinning thoughtfully, “You know, I always wished I were talented like you. With something; anything.” 

 “Abs,” I close the cover over the keys, “I’ve always been jealous of you. You’re an incredible writer. Whenever we’ve had papers to write, you put no effort into it and always gotten A’s. I’m a shit writer, Abby. Like, really bad.”

She laughs and plays with the hem of her shirt, “I know; I edited all of you guys’ report on Hamlet last semester. It was right shit. To be fair, though, Niall’s was worse.”

We laugh together and reminisce. The mood quickly turns solemn, though, when she asks, “What’s wrong, H?”

I open my mouth to speak and she stops me, “I don’t want the bullshit answer either. There’s more going on here than just Louis and all that. There’s something deeper.”

“Well, yes and no. Like, it all stems from him; but, I’m just thinking more long-term. Yeah, there’s the stress of, ‘Will he show up tomorrow?’ but then, after that there are so many new, bigger issues to consider: What will we tell my mum? Like obviously nothing straight-away. But, think about after I graduate and like what if we considered getting married; his daughter would know, my mum and sister would know. Fuck, I’d have to tell Niall and Liam I’m gay! Abby, I can’t handle it all; I can’t!”

“Harry, please. Just- think about this for a sec. Talk it out with me. What is your greatest fear of all? With all of this; what are you most afraid of?”

I take a deep breath and she grabs my hand comfortingly, “I don’t know. I guess I’m afraid of what everyone else will think.”

She nods, “And would that be any different if it were another guy? Someone your age?”

I shake my head after considering it, “Not really, no. Sure, he’s older, but that’d be the least of everyone’s worries.”

“Worries. What does that mean? What do you think is going to happen when you come out,” she asks harshly, “Which, you know, you can’t avoid altogether. You’re going to tell your mum one day that you prefer men and whether Louis is there by your side for that or not is really irrelevant.”

I feel my throat tighten at her words. I know she’s right, and that’s what’s so difficult, “What if she hates me? What if my best mates hate me?”

“Oh Harry,” she wraps her arms around me and I collapse onto her shoulder in soft sobs, “No one will hate you for being gay, love. Liam and Niall love you so much. They’re just dumb boys and show it in different ways; but, do you know what Niall said to me the other day?”

I shake my head and sniffle, “What?”

“He told me that he’s really worried about you because you seem distant, and he said that you’re the best mate he’s ever had and that he’s scared because it feels like he’s losing you. He literally just randomly brought that up because he was thinking about you. Don’t even think he could hate you, because I’m pretty sure it’s impossible. He’d choose you over me any day.”

I laugh through my tears, squeezing her waist gently, “That’s not true, Abs.”

“It is,” she giggles, “but, that’s alright because I never want you guys to stop being friends anyway. Just- Please, just try and give them a chance. Niall and Liam- they care about you, not your sexuality or who you choose to date. When you’re ready, of course, you should tell them. In whichever way you please. It doesn’t need to be some huge ordeal, or some serious conversation. Just tell them.”

I nod slowly, considering her words carefully, “I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” she pats my back and pulls away, wiping under my eyes with her thumb, “Now, on a different note.”

I look up and raise my eyebrows, noting the severity in her voice, “What is it?”

She clears her throat and lets out a breath, “I don’t want to assume things, because that would just make me a busy-body, and you know I hate being the stereotypical dramatic girl; but, I think that- that something is going on between Emma and Mr. Malik.”

It doesn’t register right away, but when it does, I’m simply confused, “Wait. Like Louis’ daughter and his best friend?”

“Yeah, I just- I saw them this morning and I got that vibe. It definitely seems like there’s some major sexual tension. He had her sweater. Like, they came to school together and she left it in his car. That’s weird, innit?”

It really, _really_ is, “Well, can I really judge when I’m fucking her dad?”

We both laugh dryly as I brush off the notion, but I really can’t stop thinking about the possibility. Louis would be devastated; absolutely gutted.

“Hey, let’s get out of here, alright? We can’t be late for class again,” Abby is always the voice of reason.

“Yeah, you’re right,” I agree as she starts to stand up. I stop her, though, and give her a heart-felt hug, “Thank you for everything. I’m so glad I have you.”

She kisses my cheek and hugs me back, “I’m always here. The lads are too, though. Don’t forget what I said.”

I grin, “Of course, Abs.”

We exit the room together, my arm draped over her shoulders, and I feel so much better, and much more prepared for tomorrow.

 

**EMMA’S P.O.V.**

 

I lean against the wall in the stuffy closet of Zayn’s classroom. After much protesting, I had agreed to meet him in his room to talk. Only we were interrupted when someone decided to waltz in and play the piano. I’m still pissed at Zayn on top of it all, so being trapped in a tiny storage room with him isn’t my idea of a good time right now.

“Are they gone yet?” I whisper and Zayn immediately shushes me.

“No,” he states gruffly.

“What are they saying?” He simply shushes me again. 

He’s been standing by the door the entire time, his ear pressed against it, ordering me to stay farther back. I’ve been listening simply because I don’t want to argue and that’s all we’ve done today.

Minutes pass and I swear hear some crying, but finally Zayn cracks the door open very slightly. He peeks through and stretches his arm behind him, motioning for me to stay put. I simply nod, rolling my eyes as he tip-toes into his own classroom. I hear a door open and then he comes back, turning the closet light on.

“They’re gone. Come on, you’d better get to class,” his attitude is much different than before when he was begging me to forgive him.

“Did you see who was in here?” 

“Uh- no,” he fidgets with his tie like he does when he’s itching for a smoke.

“What were they saying?” I urge.

“I-I actually couldn’t hear anything. Just go, Em. Please, we’ll talk later or something,” he ushers me out of the closet.

“Whatever, Zayn,” I grab my bag from one of the seats and make my way toward the door.

“Emma- we can talk after school; I promise. Now’s just a bad time, I’m sor-,” his last words are cut short by the slam of the door behind me. I make my way to English in a rage, still upset by this morning and confused by the last ten minutes.

I just don’t know how to feel anymore.

 


	21. XXI

**EMMA’S P.O.V.**

 

The rest of the school day goes by quickly. I don’t see Zayn at all, and it’s a relief. When it’s over, my dad is waiting for me, leaning against his car and once again pretending he’s cool.

“Afternoon sunshine!” He cheerily stands up, meeting me at the sidewalk and taking my backpack from me, “How was your weekend?”

I shrug, “It was fine. New friends and all; So, that was fun.”

He unlocks the car and I climb into the passenger seat. He sits down next to me and simply stares at me in silence.

“Dad, I said it was fun. I’d like to go home now,” I huff, crossing my arms.

He decides not to ask and just turns the car on instead. We drive for a while with only the faint sound of the radio before Dad turns it off completely, “Emma, we need to talk about something.”

It isn’t like him to act so serious, and if I’m honest that’s the first thing to throw me off. Then, he starts to bite at his fingernails. Dad isn’t one for habits like that. What if he knows something? What if he saw something?

“What is it?” I turn away from the window and give him my undivided attention.

“Well,” he begins, but quickly starts to shake his head, “We will talk about it soon. Will you come over for dinner tomorrow night? I know you haven’t seen your mum much, but I’d really appreciate it.”

If it involved Zayn and I, I can’t imagine he’d be this nervous. He’d probably be fuming, “Sure, dad. We can get takeout or something.”

He nods, forcing a smile as we pull onto mum’s street.

“You’re welcome anytime, sweetheart. I’m sorry for bailing on you this weekend, but I’m glad you’re making new friends,” He’s still biting his nails, and it’s starting to make me nervous.

“Thanks, and hey,” he parks the car and faces me as I continue, “Whatever it is, it’s going to be fine.”

He simply grins appreciatively, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my forehead, “You’re a smart kid, Em. Now, go on. I’m sure your mum will be thrilled you’re home.”

I nod and hug him briefly before gathering my things and leaving his car. He sits in the driveway until I unlock the door, turning around to wave him off.

“Mum!” I call and instantly hear the sound of her feet on the floor. She meets me in the foyer and crushes me with a hug.

“Good god, I missed you, my dear. I’ve realized how few friends I have,” she laughs, but I can tell that she’s on the verge of tears.

“Mum, it was only a weekend. How’s about a cuppa?” I offer, honestly happy to see her as well.

“Sounds like a splendid reunion,” she grins as we walk arm in arm to the kitchen.

 

........

 

“So, tell me about things. How’s school? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever,” Mum has been bombarding me with questions, most of which I casually side-stepped. There are so many things that I _want_ to tell her, because she _is_ my best friend, but I just _can’t._  

“School is... school, I suppose. It’s alright. I’ve made some new friends,” I blow on my tea, still too hot for me to drink.

“Any boys?” And I knew that question was coming. I bite my tongue, and think carefully before speaking.

“Yeah, there is one. Can I, actually,” I pause and breathe slowly, “Can we talk about him a bit?”

Mum scoots closer and smiles excitedly, “That’s what I’m here for! Shoot.”

I blush and look down at the counter, gathering my thoughts, “Well, we’ve just recently started talking, and I like him a lot, mum. It’s just that today, we got into an argument, and really it was all my fault.”

Mum’s eyebrows furrow, making the wrinkles between her eyes more prominent than they already are, “Sweetie, I’m sure that isn’t true-“

“No,” I protest, “It is. I just got defensive and shut down. I didn’t let him speak, and he just wanted what was best for me. I-“

I begin to tear up, because fully acknowledging the way I acted toward Zayn is making me emotional.

“I feel so bad about it, and it’s all so new; what if he doesn’t like me anymore?” I finally really look at mum, and she’s smiling, her worry lines still present.

“If he stops liking you after one fight, then it just isn’t meant to be,” she assures me.

And that’s what I’m nervous about. I want us to work so badly that I don’t want to have a grasp on reality.

She continues, “But, I can’t help you too much without knowing what happened.”

That’s what I was afraid of. I decide to just be as vague as possible, “I was just worried about being on time, because, well you know me. And he wanted to talk longer. I lost track of time, and I was going to be late for class. He just didn’t understand why I cared so much, and then he told me I have OCD and that’s why I’m so worried about it. It just pissed me off, probably because I think he’s right. I was so angry, mum.”

“Oh honey,” She pulls me into a hug, “It’s okay to be scared. It’s difficult to look at our issues so blatantly, but it isn’t the end of the world. If you want to be sure, I can make a doctor’s appointment as soon as possible.”

I nod softly against her chest, sniffling quietly, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

She pulls back a bit and brushes a few strands of hair from my face, “Now, about that boy; I think it’s all going to be alright. If you tell him what you just told me, then you’ll be all set. He obviously just wanted what was best for you, and you were scared. It’s okay.”

Her reassurance is all I need for now, but it doesn’t change the fact that I feel crazy.

 

________

 

**HARRY’S P.O.V.**

 

After school, I hang around to talk to Liam and Niall for a few minutes.

“So, Harry,” Liam walks to my right, “What are your plans for the week?”

I shrug, looking through the carpark for my car, “I’m not sure; My mum is still gone until Friday. Maybe we can have a movie night or summat.”

The boys both agree before Liam hurries off after Ellery, who is crossing the courtyard. When he’s gone, Niall and I continue to the student lot. He scratches the back of his neck and kicks the ground as he walks, “So, are you alright, H?”

I glance at him and nod immediately, “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“That’s my question. I’m worried about you mate,” he mumbles.

“I’m okay, Ni. Just-“ I remember what Abrielle told me, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind. I actually wouldn’t mind talking to you about it, if you’re okay with that.”

Niall perks up instantly, “Of course! I- uh, I just want to be here for you. We can talk about anything.”

I smile appreciatively, a small weight off my shoulders, “How’s about a game night tomorrow? You can come to mine, and we can order pizza?”

Niall pats me on the back, “Sounds perfect, Haz.”

We say goodbye before parting ways, me to my car, and Niall to his mum’s van.

....

When I get home, Gemma is sitting in the living room, bowl of popcorn in her lap.

“Hey, Gem. When did you get back?” I ask, tossing my backpack on the counter.

“A couple hours ago. I meant to text you, but I fell asleep on accident,” she offers me some popcorn as I join her on the couch, and i take a handful.

“How was London?” I ask her, and she finally really looks me in the eyes. Hers are glassy and red, obviously from much more crying than I have ever seen her do.

I lean over and pull her into a quick hug before she starts to ball again, “I know I was a bitch, but Harry- He’s leaving! Ashton is leaving, and I don’t know what to do, honestly. It seems so sudden.”

She pulls back and leans forward to gather a few tissues, dabbing them under her eyes.

“I understand, Gem; but, I mean-“ I choose my words carefully, “I mean they did come to England so that they could pick up a label and all that. I know you’re sad about it, but I know that deep down, you’re proud of him.”

She nods solemnly, “That’s the worst part. I’m so happy for him that I feel guilty being sad.”

“Well, have you considered going with him?” I suggest, not sure if Ashton actually ended up offering or not.

She looks up at me as if I’m crazy, “That’s insane, Harry. He already asked me, and it’s just too much to even consider.”

I scoff, “It’s really not that crazy. You’re grown, and you don’t have any responsibilities. You love Ash, and he loves you. I think you’d really enjoy it. Get to travel around Europe at the expense of your rockstar boyfriend. It sounds like a dream!”

Gemma laughs, really laughs, and then she’s gasping, “Do you really think I could? Like, should I?”

I sit up straight, “I think you should think about it!”

She’s practically gleaming, “You know, I think you’re right, baby bro. I will think about it.”

She ruffles my hair, knowing exactly how much I hate it, and then she’s back to eating her popcorn. If my sister is consistent with anything, it’s her inability to have stable emotions: crying to laughing to smiling. I can’t keep up.

“Harry, there’s something I wanted to say to you,” she says out of the blue after a few moments of silently watching the telly.

“What is it?” I reach over for some more popcorn, leaning against a pillow.

“Well, I never really got to apologize for how I acted the other night. Your friends dad was there, and I was just upset, and I kind of made some harsh assumptions. I hope you’re not too upset by it all,” I blush immediately when she brings it up.

I guess I should have expected it, but I was hoping she would ignore it or forget about it, “Nah, it’s okay-“

She sighs, setting the bowl of popcorn on the floor, “Don’t just say it’s okay. I assumed that you were gay for an old man, and I wasn’t very nice about it. I also told you that I had my ideas about your sexuality, and that wasn’t right of me to say. I should have never assumed-“

“Gemma, just-“

“No, Harry,” she interrupts, “I don’t want you to think that I meant it in a bad way, because I didn’t. I just always thought you might like guys a bit; I don’t know-“

“Gem, I’m trying to tell you something!” I slightly shout to get her attention.

She’s finally silent and is staring at me.

“Thank you,” I chuckle nervously, “So, I just want you to know that I’m not upset about what you said, and you might-“

I clear my throat, feeling my voice breaking, but she doesn’t try to interrupt, “Gemma, you might be right. I think I’m gay.”

She doesn’t exactly react. Her eyes widen a bit, but she doesn’t say anything.

“I don’t think,” I continue, “I know. I’m definitely gay.”

I’m staring at my lap, unsure of what to do next, and then Gemma is hugging me, her arms tight around my waist and her head on my shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you, Harry,” she exclaims, “You’re so strong and wonderful, and I’m so glad that you are comfortable being you.”

And then I realize that those are all the things I never knew I needed to hear, until I did.

“Thank you, Gemma. God, it feels so good to tell you. You’re only the second person who knows, well third if you count-“ I catch myself rambling before I say something I’ll regret, “Never mind, but thank you for understanding. It means the world to me.”

I hug her back tightly, kissing the side of her head. 

“I love you, Harry. No matter what, you’re my baby brother and I’m proud of you.”

......

I finish watching a movie with Gemma, and dismiss myself, claiming to be exhausted. She doesn’t question me, even though it isn’t even ten. I run up to my room, pulling my phone out before I can even close the door.

Louis’ number is dialed and the phone is ringing before I can even think it through. Because the whole time I was with Gemma, after I told her that I was gay, I wanted nothing more than to call Louis and tell him.

“Hello?” He’s so loud, especially on the phone. I’m silent for a moment, so he continues, “Harry, is that you?”

I take a deep breath, “I wasn’t going to call. I was going to follow through with my word and actually wait until tomorrow, but I just needed to talk to you now.”

I hear shuffling, and Louis sounds frantic, “Are you okay? Do you need something? What’s wrong?”

I smile to myself, locking my door,“There is one thing you could do for me.”

“Anything,” he swears, his tone still full of worry, “What is it?”

I smirk, staring at my window, “How good are you at climbing trees?”

 

.....

 

“God dammit, Harry,” Louis struggles on the limb just below my window.

I hush him, whispering, “You have to be quiet, or Gemma will hear you.”

He’s hanging from the limb, and he’s so freaking close. In fact, if I lean over, I think I can lift him the rest of the way.

“Hey, just hang on for a mo,” I mutter, leaning over him.

“Where exactly do you think I’m going?” he retorts, rolling his eyes. I simply smirk and walk away, returning with a towel from the back of my door.

“Here,” I let one end of the towel drape over his hands, “Grab onto that, and then I’ll pull you up when I can reach you.”

Louis exhales sharply, looking up at me with a glare, “I’m too old for this shit.”

I smile teasingly and brush the towel over his hair, “I know you are, but I’m worth it.”

He glances up again and sneers, “That you are. Now, don’t drop me, okay? I’m going to stand on this branch when I’m far enough up.”

I nod, and wrap my end of the towel around my wrist. He hoists himself up, grabbing the towel with one hand, wrapping it around his wrist as well. I pull him up quickly after he nods his okay to go. Once he is standing on the branch, I reach forward and wrap my arms around him, just under his arms. I pull him close to my chest and immediately feel his heavy breathing against my mouth.

“Hi,” I grin, never imagining I’d be so happy to hug someone.

“Hello,” he smiles back, wrapping his arms around my neck, our lips centimeters away from each other, “Can you pull me through the window before you get all sentimental and romantic on me?”

I chuckle and pull him through, not setting him down once he’s inside. Instead, he wraps his legs around my waist and I lower my hands to get a better grip. He rests his forehead against mine, speaking softly, “Good thing I have a strapping young lad like you to pull me out of trees.”

Before I can say anything, we’re kissing. It feels natural, as if nothing has ever felt more right, and soon enough, I’m laying Louis down on my bed and he’s kicking off his shoes as I kiss along his neck.

“Wait, Harry-“ he chokes out, breathing coming in ragged.

“What is it, babe?” I speak between pecks, not removing my lips from his skin.

He shoves at my shoulders until I sit up, “What, Lou?”

He scoots back toward my pillows and pats the spot next to him, “You said you needed to talk, so let’s talk. If we get carried away, you’ll only regret it.”

I slump over and crawl closer to him. I know he’s right, but I get worked up so easily when he touches me.

“You’re right,” I wrap my arm around his shoulder, so glad to have him with me, “I came out to Gemma.”

Louis’ eyes widen and he squeezes my hand with his own, “How was it? Are you okay?”

I smile, nodding, “She was awesome about it. Like she told me that she was proud of me, and that she loved me, and it felt really good to finally be appreciated for the real me. For all of me.”

Louis  brushes his thumb lightly over my forearm, and I find it extremely comforting, “That’s incredible, love. I’m proud of you, too, you know?”

I beam, pulling him closer to my body, “And that means the world to me. It felt really good; I think that I’m going to tell Niall this week, too. We’re hanging out tomorrow.”

Louis lays his head on my shoulder, nodding slightly, “Niall is...”

“The Irish one. There’s Niall, and then Liam. They’re both great guys, and I think it’s about time I gave them some credit as friends. I’ve just always been a bit closer to Niall, so I think it’ll be him first. He’s been asking me what’s wrong and all that for a while now. I owe him an explanation when all he’s wanted is to make sure that I’m okay,” I explain my friends to Louis, really for the first time. I’m starting to realize how little we really talk about things. About our full lives. I know a little about his family, and he knows a little about mine, but I know nothing about his friends, very little about his job. We don’t talk about anything except for _us._

“Hey,” Louis says after a while, “What are you thinking about? You got all quiet on me.”

I shrug, kissing his cheek, “I guess I’m just realizing how little we know about each other. Like, really know.”

Louis scoots down a bit, pulling the strewn covers over our bodies, and laying against the pillows, “Well, let’s change that. Let’s just talk tonight, yeah?”

I nod, following suit, only after taking off my shirt and pants, “And cuddle. And kiss a little bit.”

He nuzzles into me and I can feel his smile against my shoulder, “Yeah we can do that. So, how about we start off on your obsession with being naked, yeah? What is that?”

I laugh, maybe a bit too loud, and quickly cover my mouth, “I don’t know, honestly. I just hate being dressed when I’m home, and I absolutely cannot go to bed with clothes on.”

Louis giggles, rolling onto his side so that he can look at me, “For the record, I’m not complaining.”

“I’ve taken note of that,” I grin childishly as I reach over and palm him through his sweats.

He gasps and rolls onto me, straddling my hips casually, “You’re quite full of yourself, sweetie. A bit too immature and cocky.”

He articulates his last word, laughing to himself like a boy.

I raise my eyebrows, sliding my hands up his shirt easily, “And I’m the immature one, huh?”

He shows his teeth, smiling like a fool, “Just let me have my fun.”

I nod, “Yes, sir. But only if you take your clothes off.”

He rolls his eyes, slipping his shirt off first, “Luring me into your nudist ways. How predictable.”

I smirk, pretending not to be watching his every move as he undresses properly. He stands up to take off his sweat pants, and I roll onto my side, shamelessly watching him from behind.

“I know for a fact that you are staring at me arse right now, Styles,” he scolds, turning around and jumping back into bed the second he’s free of his pants.

I pull him close to me, my hands gently feeling over his body, “And how did you know that?”

He radiates, acting coy, “Because I could hear your breathing go all whack. Don’t lie, love. You have got a major thing for my bum.”

I roll my eyes, reaching down to grab at his ass through the fabric of his boxers, “Of course I do. Anyone who claims not to is delirious.”

We both get quiet, simply laying there and staring into each other’s eyes, until Louis breaks the silence, “I really _really_ like you, Harry.”

It’s my turn to glow, “You’re pretty alright yourself, Louis. I think I’ll keep you.”

He laughs audibly, slapping my hand and snorting, “It’s funny when you think you call the shots.”

And that’s how the night goes for the most part, serious conversation, followed by playful banter, succeeded by old childhood stories.

It may just be our best night yet. 

And I haven’t even admitted that I love him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took forever to update... as always :/


	22. XXII

**u n e d i t e d   of course  
**

**LOUIS’ P.O.V.**  
  
“Stop it! I don’t believe you,” I laugh hysterically as Harry finishes telling me about the time he got sent home from pre-school for getting bit by a little boy he had tried to kiss, “You’re kidding.”

Harry shakes his head, tears from laughter forming in his eyes, “I told him that he was pretty and then when I leaned forward, he bit my shoulder. Like I was bleeding and everything. I know that my mum was trying not to laugh; probably the nurse, too.”

I pull Harry closer to my chest; Both of us still in our underwear. We stayed true to our plans and haven’t done anything sexual all night. It’s been nice, honestly. Of course, every time his crotch grazes mine, all I want to do is hold him down and grind into him until we both cream our pants. I don’t, though. I don’t even try to touch him. Not like that, at least. We haven’t stopped touching each other elsewhere, though. I’ve been playing with his hair, while he traces the lines of my tattoos and asks me more about them.

“Why this one?” he’d ask. Sometimes I’d have a good answer, but a lot of the time I’d just shrug and say, “Because.”

My phone buzzes on Harry’s bedside table, so I roll on top of him and reach for it. It’s a text from Marcy asking if I was still picking Emma up from school today.

“Who’s texting you in the middle of the night, Lou?” I simply smirk at Harry , pecking his lips carefully from my spot across his body.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I tease, straddling his hips, “And it isn’t the middle of the night anymore. It’s five in the morning.”

Harry’s eyes bulge for a moment and then he lifts up to capture my lips with his own again. His hands trail down my sides, resting on the top of my bum, “I don’t want to go to school today.”

I grin, “What a coincidence; I don’t want to go to work.”

Harry slips his hands under the waistband of my boxers, digging his fingers into my skin lightly, “How’s about we skip?”

I smile against his lips, placing my hands on either side of his face, “I wish I could, love.”

Harry pulls back, resting his head on the pillow and pouting, “Why can’t you?”

I brush some pieces of hair out of his face and mimic him, “I actually have tons of paperwork to do.

There’s been this kid distracting me for a week now, and I’ve done nothing.”

Harry smiles proudly, “I wish I could come with you.”

“And distract me some more?” I joke, “But, I wish you could as well.”

Harry blushes, his eyes shifting around the room as he speaks quietly, “Can I?”

I sit up in his lap, my hands resting on his chest, “Can you come to work with me?”

He nods, stroking my thighs absently.

“What would I say to my brother?” I question, and I can’t believe that I’m actually considering this.

Harry shrugs, “Tell him that I’m an aspiring lawyer, and that I would like to help around the office free of charge to get a feel for the field.”

I start to laugh, but it really isn’t a bad idea. In fact, I could easily make it a regular thing, “You know- That’s actually not a bad idea. Would you actually help, though?”

Harry nods excitedly, sitting up completely, “Yeah, I’d do anything you needed. Your brother, too.”

I smirk, “You only do things for me, babe, but honestly; you want to do that?”

He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles brightly, “Yes, absolutely! There’s even a program through the school that allows you to go to school half-days if you are getting work experience as well. I could look into it!”

I chuckle, kissing his forehead, “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Today you’re just skipping school and getting a feel for the place.”

He nods, physically trying to calm himself, “Sounds good. I’ll have Gemma call me out, since I’m-“ he coughs dramatically, “Sick and all.”

“She won’t wonder where you are?” I inquire.

He shrugs, “If she does, I’ll tell her the truth. She already met you, and it totally fits the script that you pulled out of your ass.”

I laugh, because he is right, “Perfect, then. Let’s take a shower before she wakes up and then I’ll go home and come back to get you. You’ll have to dress nice, yeah?”

Harry pretends to think about it, pursing his lips, “Only if you let me suck you off in the shower.”

I throw my hands up, “If you’re going to be a lawyer, you need to work on your bargaining tactics! But, yes. I will let you get me off in the shower. I might even return the favor if you’re lucky.”  
I definitely return the favor.

  
.....  
  


**HARRY’S P.O.V.**   
  


“Gem?” I knock on her bedroom door just after Louis leaves. She groans loudly and then mutters something that resembles, ‘come in’.

I open the door and she’s spread out on her bed, hair covering her face, “Well, good morning, sleepy head.”

She groans again before opening her eyes, “What do you want?”

“I need you to call me out of school,” I walk over to her bed and drop the house phone next to her, “Please.”

She rolls over to face me and does a once over, “Why are you wearing a fucking suit?”

“Because,” I whine, “I’m going to start an internship at a law office. Just call the school and tell them that I’m sick.”

“What are you talking about?” She sits up, holding the phone and still staring at me.

“Remember Lo- Mr. Tomlinson?” I ask, and she nods slowly, “He’s a lawyer and he offered me an internship at his office.”

“And you expect to just skip school all the time?” She questions, but starts t dial the phone number.

“Of course not,” I roll my eyes, “Just today, so I can go in and get an idea of what it is. Then, I’ll get approval to have half days at school. Just call, please, and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

She shrugs, shaking her head as the phone rings, “Hello, this is Anne Cox. I’m calling on behalf of my son Harry Styles. Yes, he won’t be in today, because he’s under the weather... Yes, I’ll tell him. Thank you.”

She throws the phone at me after hanging up, “The front desk bitch said to feel better. Now go away.”

I lean over and kiss her cheek, avoiding the smack she sends my way, “Thanks, Gems! Don’t wait up; I’m staying at Niall’s tonight.”

She doesn’t respond, so I assume she’s already asleep.

By the time I have my things packed for Niall’s, and my hair is laying down the best I can manage (even though I still look a bit homeless), Louis is pulling in front of my house. My phone starts to ring, and I pick it up quickly, “Hello?”

“Your chariot awaits,” he says in the most posh accent possible.

“You’re a loser. I’m coming,” I laugh and put my phone in my pocket, gather my bags, and make my way downstairs. When I walk outside, Louis is standing in my driveway at the passenger’s side of his car, holding the door open.

“Good morning, Harry,” Louis winks as I approach. I don’t hug or kiss him in case someone is watching. I climb into his car instead, tossing my bags into the back seat as he jogs over to his side of the car.

Once he’s inside, he squeezes my hand in his, smiling excitedly, extremely energized for the morning after an all-nighter. Our playtime in the shower seems to have energized him, while I just feel sated and content.

“You look really nice, H,” he compliments as he puts the car in reverse.

I stick my tongue out, “Not as good as you. My hair never looks good slicked back like yours unfortunately.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Harry, you always look good. Just take the damn compliment.”

I shrug, “Fine, then take this one: Your ass looks fantastic in those slacks.”

Louis scoffs, “Are you trying to say that it doesn’t always look fantastic?”

I stumble over my words, trying to recover myself, “Of course not! I just meant- I mean, you-“

“I’m kidding, Harold! Calm yourself,” Louis teases as we turn onto the main road, still hand-in-hand.

After driving in content silence for a while, Louis clears his throat, “So, when you meet my brother, just let me do the talking at first, alright? He’ll try to talk to you and all, but he just teases, so don’t take him too seriously.”

I nod slowly as Louis turns into a car park in front of a row of businesses. He pulls his hand away and I try not to physically pout, “So basically, he’s a lot like you?”

Louis frowns, “I’m serious sometimes!”

“Yeah,” I bite my lip, “Sometimes, is the key word, though.”

“Alright,” Louis leans over, pecking my lips ever so quickly, “I’ll be sure to make jokes the next time I’m sucking your dick. Maybe making you laugh will be just as great as making you come, hmm?”

I shake my head as I reach over and squeeze his thigh, “Don’t think so. On your knees is one place that you’re pretty serious.”

Louis just rolls his eyes and opens his door. He grabs his briefcase, and I feel awkward and empty-handed. I follow behind him and stuff my hands in my pockets, uneasy and a bit nervous.  
When Louis opens the door, I catch it behind him, allowing him to enter the office first. The lights are on, but it’s very quiet. That is, until-

“Henri!” Louis yells, tossing his jacket and briefcase onto an empty leather chair.

A few seconds later, an older, but still very handsome man appears in one of the doorways, skimming over papers in his hands.

“Lou, did you ever-“ he looks up and notices me behind Louis. He doesn’t smile, but he doesn’t really do anything. He just asks, “Who’s that?”

He’s not angry, or rude, just disinterested.

“This,” Louis waves for me to come closer, “Is Harry. He’s my protégé.”

Henri scoffs, losing the serious nature he seemed to have before, “You picked the wrong brother to learn from.”

He walks over and extends a hand to me, which I take shyly, “But, welcome nonetheless. I’ll try to re-teach you things the right way when Louis here screws you up.”

I giggle quietly, glancing at Louis, who now has his hands on his lips as he taps his foot on the floor.

“Don’t listen to anything he says,” Louis retorts, “He’s just trying to look busy, but a hundred bucks says he’s playing Skyrim on the desktop in there.”

Henri rolls his eyes, but the second Louis bolts for his office, Henri runs after him. I simply stand awkwardly in the office, wondering how these are two grown men with children.

“I knew it!” Louis yells, and then he starts laughing.

He reappears in the doorway, but Henri doesn’t follow.

“You’re a prick, Louis. Fucking dragon’s after me now,” Henri booms, groaning at his computer.

Louis simply ignores him, leading me through another door into what I assume is his office.

“You can shut the door, H,” he says quietly as he sits at his desk. He messes with his computer until music starts playing, and then he leans back, hands behind his head, “Sit down.”

I pull the chair out in front of his desk, but he tisks at me, “No, right here.”

He glances down to his lap, and my eyes widen, “But-“

Louis smiles, whispering, “He’s occupied. Lock the door and come sit on my lap, love.”

My heart begins to pound in my chest as I turn the lock and slowly walk around Louis’ large desk. I start to sit down, my back facing him, but he tuts, “No, turn around, Harry.”

I shake my head, grinning timidly, “Like this?” I ask as I turn around, resting my knees on either side of his lap.

He nods gratefully, placing his hands on my hips, “Just like this.”

I rest my hands on his shoulders and lean down to kiss him. It’s deep and slow, his tongue gently prodding my lips open. The music covers the sound of our breathing and lips smacking. He’s slow and steady as he grinds his hips up, eliciting a small moan from my throat. He pulls away then, eyes fluttering open as he grins, “You’re perfect.”

I laugh breathily, “No, you are. Is this some sort of sick fantasy? Always wanted to fuck on your desk or something?”

Louis pretends to be offended, “No, it’s okay with me if we fuck on your desk instead sometimes.”

“I don’t have a desk,” I protest with a hint of sass.

“You do, though,” Louis smirks as his hands travel down to my arse, “You’re going to be up front. You’re pretty face can attract clients,” he kisses my neck tenderly, “And that sexy voice can forward calls.”

“Regular old slutty secretary, eh?” I joke and he hums in agreement.

“Only for me, though,” Louis breathes deeply, “If my brother has you bent over his desk, I’ll have something to say about it.”

This really has me laughing, “Never, Louis. Only you.”

God, he has no idea how much I mean that.


	23. XXIII

unedited...

 **ZAYN’S P.O.V.**  
  
The day after overhearing Harry and his friend, he’s not at school, and now I can’t say anything to him. I wasn’t planning on telling him what I heard, or anything like that. I just wanted to mention Louis somehow and see what his reaction was. I’m not sure what it would accomplish, but I kind of want him to be afraid of me. Maybe it will scare him out of a potential relationship with my best mate.  
  
That’s another thing that I can’t stop thinking about. What if Harry has been exaggerating things? What if he’s just delusional, and Louis doesn’t even like him in the first place. The thought of Louis being into guys doesn’t surprise me all that much, but I can’t see him having a relationship with a high-school student.  
  
And if he really does like Harry, then why wouldn’t he at least tell me that he was interested in a guy? Even if he was dishonest about who it is.  
  
When I think about how much I’ve disclosed from him, though, I can’t really expect much in the way of honesty. Not that he knows anything; God, he’d kill me.  
  
And I can’t bring myself to tell Emma. It would just make things harder for her over a secret that hopefully, for Louis’ sake, doesn’t come out anytime soon.  
  
Either way, though, I want to see Emma. I want to talk to her about us, even though she refuses. I got close, but that’s when Harry barged into my classroom, and I haven’t seen Emma since. She skipped my class, and I can’t even blame her. I’m an asshole.  
  
  
 **HARRY’S P.O.V.**  
  
My day at Louis’ office is honestly amazing, and not just because of the secretive flirting and secret kisses. I actually really love the work. After a couple hours of slacking, Louis put me at the front desk and I answered calls, filed paperwork, and learned how to work the online system. It’s pretty easy, but I’m already learning a lot. I’ve scheduled court dates, and filled out simple legal sheets.  
  
It may sound stupid, because it obviously wasn’t the reason I went to his office, but I really want to start an official internship.  
  
And I tell Louis this in the car when he’s taking me to Niall’s house.   
  
“Yeah?” He sounds surprised and I’m not sure why.  
   
“Yeah, could I?” My voice is a bit weak, “I hate to impose, so don’t feel like you have to say yes, okay? It would just look good on my Uni applications, and all that. Plus, I wouldn’t mind seeing you a lot.”  
  
“Of course,” Louis quickly responds, reaching over to rest his hand on my knee, squeezing lightly, “ I’d love it. If you get all the paperwork from school, we’ll get right on it.”  
  
I cover his hand with mine, intertwining our fingers, “Thank you, Lou. It’s really a great opportunity for me.”  
  
Louis smiles excitedly, “Yeah, a good opportunity for me, as well.”  
  
“To stare at my arse, perhaps,” I tease, kissing his knuckles tenderly, “But, I’m okay with that.”  
  
Louis laughs and gives me a knowing look, “Well, yes, but you can’t act innocent. I mean, have you seen my bum in slacks?”  
  
“Yes, I have. In fact, that’s what drew me to you,” I chuckle.  
  
“I knew you were only after me for me arse. I knew it,” Louis shakes his head as I direct him to turn down Niall’s road.  
  
“You have a decent face and personality, too. But, yeah, those were just icing on the already delicious cake,” I smirk and feel my heart sink a little when Niall’s house comes into view. I don’t really want to leave Louis’ side. It’s important that I spend time with Niall, though, and Louis has dinner plans with his daughter. I point to the curb a couple houses down and Louis pulls over, turning to face me after he parks.  
  
“Thanks for driving me,” I lean forward, resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
“Anytime, I like seeing you in my passenger seat,” he brings, his fingertips grazing my bicep.  
  
“Well, text me after you have dinner with Emma; are you still going to tell her?” I ask, referring to a conversation we had earlier during lunch. We both agreed that it was time to be open with those close to us about each other, without disclosing any details. I’m starting with Niall, and he’s starting with Emma.  
  
“Only if you tell Niall,” he whispers, kissing my hair, “He seems like a good friend. You’ll be pleasantly surprised; I’m sure of it.”  
  
“Yep, I’m hoping so. I need to be honest,” I lift my head, turning so our lips are practically touching, “I wish I could tell him everything. I wish I could bring you around and show you off.”  
  
Louis scoffs, “You’re preaching to the choir, love,” he kisses my nose and then my lips, “Someday, though.”  
  
For the hundredth time today, my heart flutters at his vague mentions of a future. I hate to be so invested already, but there’s no turning back for me.  
  
“Yeah,” I kiss his lips again, “Someday soon, I hope.”  
  
Louis hums distantly, “Yeah, but I don’t know how everyone will take it; You know, having an open relationship with my secretary,” he chuckles and I can’t help but to snort, “My very sexy secretary, so they’ll have to understand.”  
  
I smile sentimentally, “They’ll have to.”  
  
  
....  
  
“So, your parents don’t mind me being here? I would have had you over, but Gemma’s having her boyfriend over, and that seemed like a drag,” I reach over Niall’s lap to grab some crisps from the bowl we’ve been sharing.  
  
“Nah, it’s fine. They won’t be home until later, and you know how me mum loves to cook. She’s thrilled, honestly,” Niall shoves about five crisps in his mouth and un-pauses Fifa. I’m quite literally shit at this game, but it’s his favorite and he never loses with me, so it keeps him happy.  
  
“So,” Niall crunches on his food, and waits until he’s done to continue, his eyes still glued to the telly, “What’s been going on with you?”  
  
I sigh, feeling a chill throughout my body, “Yeah, about that.”  
  
“C’mon, mate,” Niall pauses the game and crosses his legs on the couch facing me, “You said we’d talk about it. Let’s talk about it.”  
  
And that’s pretty much the difference between Niall and Abby; Niall’s very straightforward and gung-ho about it, and Abby is comforting and sneaky about her pressuring.  
  
“Yeah, I’m, uh- I’m just nervous,” I admit, wiping the palms of my hands on my jeans.  
  
“Harry,” Niall’s expression turns soft, “Don’t be nervous. It’s just me. I’m your best mate, and nothing’s going to change that!”  
  
 “Okay,” I toss my controller to the side and bury my face in my hands, “Just please don’t hate me.”  
  
“God, Haz, you’re absolutely bonkers if you think I could hate you!” Niall rests his hand on my shoulder until I look up at him, “Just let it out. I’m gonna love ya either way, mate.”  
  
 I smile at that, gaining a little confidence, “Yeah, uh here goes it, then- I’m gay.”  
  
Niall is silent for a moment, jaw dropped.   
  
“Say something,” I mutter, face heating in embarrassment.  
  
“Oh god, no! Harry, I’m not upset or anything- I’m just shocked! It’s not bad, H. Hey, come here,” Niall pulls me into a hug, patting my back like he always does.  
  
“So, you don’t care?” I ask, voice weak and cracking.  
  
“Fuck no! I don’t have the right to care. Harry, did you honestly think I would care?” He honestly seems offended when I shrug.  
  
“Harry, you are my best friend in the whole damn world. Where you like to stick your dick is in no way going to affect that,” he smacks my arm, and I pretend that it hurts.  
  
“I don’t know; I thought you’d think I was in love with your or some shit like that. People can be jerks,” and he smacks me again.  
  
“If you were in love with me, which I know that you aren’t, then I’d be honored. You’re a catch, H. I’d probably have to break up with Abs, and I don’t know that she’d even care. She loves you too damn much. If anything, I’m glad you’re gay, so I don’t have to worry about that,” we both laugh together, and a huge weight is lifted off of my shoulders.  
  
“God, I’m so glad, Niall. I’ve been freaking out about it, and I was terrified that I’d lose you,” being honest feels good, and I don’t want to stop now. I wish I could tell him all about Louis.  
  
“Never. Don’t you get distant like that ever again, okay?” Niall points at me, and glares as I nod.  
  
“Yeah, I promise. I wasn’t trying to be, though. I was just distracted, I guess,” I look down as my phone lights up. I have a few new messages from Louis. I fight myself to not look at it.  
  
“Who is he?” Niall looks at my phone and then back at me.  
  
“What?” I ask nervously, unsuccessfully slipping my phone into my pocket inconspiculously.   
  
“The guy; obviously there’s someone. Is that who dropped you off? If so, he’s got a sick car,” and this is how Abby and Niall are alike. They have lots of questions.   
  
“Um, yeah- I uh, yeah that was him,” I know my face is turning red, but I can’t help it.  
  
“Well, who is he? When can I meet him?”   
  
“Uh- you can’t... Can I be honest with you?” I fidget a bit until I’m comfortable again. Niall nods slowly, arms folded across his chest. “The guy I’m with- talking to... The guy I’m seeing, he’s older. Like a lot older, and I can’t really introduce him to you, or anyone.”  
  
“Damn, is he in an old folk’s home or something? I don’t understand. No one cares if he’s older,” Niall shrugs, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“There’s more, but just trust me; when I can introduce him to you, I will. I promise,” I glance up and Niall is rolling his eyes.  
  
“I’ll get it out of you one of these days,” he reaches for his Xbox remote and un-pauses the game before I can get mine.  
  
“Fucking cheater,” I sneer, still feeling nauseatingly cheery.  
  
......  
  
  
 **LOUIS’ P.O.V.**  
  
  
It’s midnight before Harry actually calls me. I answer immediately, “Hi, love. Emma’s sleeping on my arm. How are things on your end?”  
  
Harry chuckles giddily, “Wonderful. He took it really, really well, Lou. I’m so glad I told him. What about you? How was Emma?”  
  
I glance over at my daughter, mentally punching myself for chickening out, “Yeah, it was alright. She was surprised, but I think she’ll get used to the idea.”  
  
“Really? That’s great!” Harry’s cheerful tone makes me feel more guilty than I already did.  
  
“Yeah, I think it calls for a celebration,” I change the subject quickly, “Can I take you out on a real date? Tomorrow night?”   
  
I can practically hear Harry’s smile, “Yes, I’d love that. Pick me up at seven?”  
  
I sigh, my heart feeling heavy, “Yeah, seven is perfect, darling. I’ll see you then, yeah?”  
  
“Okay, see you tomorrow, Lou,” every time we are getting off the phone, there’s a tone of awkwardness. We’re not to the point of saying ‘love you’ but I always want to.  
  
“Text me until you fall asleep, yeah?” I ask, hopeful.  
  
“Always do, don’t I?” he responds, and I smile to myself. Emma shifts in her sleep, and my heart races.  
  
“Yeah, have fun with Niall; bye, babe,” and I faintly hear something similar in return as I’m hanging up and Emma is opening her eyes.  
  
“Dad?” she murmurs grumpily.  
  
“Yeah, Em?” I hum casually.  
  
“Were you on the phone?” she’s groggily stretching, confused.  
  
“No, love. You must have heard the telly,” I clear my throat, “It’s still on.”  
  
She groans and rolls over on the couch, “That’s weird. Swore it was you.”  
  
And just like that she’s fast asleep again. I chuckle fondly before scooping her up and carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. Once she’s tucked in, I retreat to my room and get ready for bed. When I go to retrieve my pajamas, though, I think of Harry and remove my clothes instead, slipping into the sheets. I take my phone out and snap a quick naughty picture and smile nervously to myself as I send it to Harry.  
  
 _TO: H <3_  
 _Looks like you’re rubbing off on me._  
  
 _He texts back less than a minute later with a picture of him pouting._  
  
 _FROM: H <3 _  
  
_Wish I was rubbing off on you right now._  
  
And that might be the moment I realize how much I care about him. Cheesy as it may be, things like this make me happy. Harry makes me happy.


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to [galacticalhoran](https://twitter.com/galacticalhoran) for encouraging me to write this. he's a sweetheart, and if you know spanish, he has some stories as well, so ask him about them if you're interested! xx

EMMA’S P.O.V.  
  
When I wake up in the morning, I’m in my own bed. I don’t remember falling asleep, but I had some weird dreams. There was one where my dad was flirting with someone on the phone, but I can’t remember much about that one. The second dream trumps it completely. I dreamed that Zayn and I went all the way- like actually fucked, and it was the greatest dream of my entire life. If he’s half as good in real life as he is in my head, then we’re going to have a pretty good relationship.  
  
That is, if he forgives me for being psychotic. Mum texted me to tell me that she made a doctor’s appointment for the following Wednesday, so hopefully I can get some things straightened out in my head.  
  
There’s just working things out with Zayn left. I need to find a way to spend time with Zayn tonight, alone and away from school.  
  
I walk downstairs to find dad at the table wearing a pair of sweats and eating cereal. He has his glasses perched on his nose, which always makes him look older and stern.  
  
“Morning, dad,” I chirp leaning over to hug him briefly. If I want to get my way, I need to be on his good side.  
  
“Morning, love. You’re quite chipper this morning,” he observes groggily. I take note that his tea is gone, so I carry his mug to the kitchen to make another cup.  
  
“Just slept well,” I smirk to myself, “Had good dreams.”  
  
Mentioning those dreams without actually mentioning them to my dad feels dirty and kind of exhilarating.  
  
“That’s good, darling. I’m about to hop in the shower so we can leave on time. Would you like me to get you something to eat?” He offers as he slips his cereal bowl into the sink.  
  
I snort, “When have you ever made me breakfast?”  
  
He looks hurt, his eyes downcast, “I used to make your meals when you were just a baby. I’m sure I could figure something out. I’m not completely useless, you know?”  
  
I kiss his cheek in assurance, “I know, dad. I didn’t mean it that way. I just- I’m used to it, it’s okay.”  
  
He still seems sad as he saunters off to the stairs, “Alright, i’ll be ready soon.”  
  
It’s not a good time to ask, I decide. The car will be better.  
  
......  
  
“Dad,” I absently say as I stare out the car window. His music is louder than normal, and I feel like it’s because he doesn’t want to talk.  
  
He turns the radio down, but only a tiny bit, “Yeah?”  
  
I cross my arms and choose to just tell him instead of ask, “I got invited to go out tonight, so I’ll be home late. I can stay with you right?”  
  
He shrugs, staring blankly out the windshield, “I’ll be out as well. Can you stay at a friends? I won’t mention it to your mum.”  
  
And well, that was easier than I expected, “Yeah, I’m sure my friend won’t mind. Just don’t pick me up from school.”  
  
He nods and once he’s fairly certain that our conversation is over, he’s turning the music up again.  
  
I take my phone out and send two text messages, one to my mum and one to Zayn.  
  
*TO: Mum  
Gonna stay with dad tonight. He’s a lonely bugger*  
  
*TO: Zayn Malik  
I’m coming over tonight. Hope you didn’t have plans. We need to talk*  
  
I consider my text to Zayn before sending it, but I feel like I need to maintain some control, especially being so young. I also quickly change his name in my contacts. Zayn Malik seems too formal. I just leave it at Zayn.  
  
I glance over at dad and wonder how he’d react to our little relationship (if you could call it that). He’d either die, or kill one of us- probably Zayn.  
  
I hope he never finds out.  
  
........  
  
  
HARRY’S P.O.V.  
  
School passes by slower than ever, just like it always does when I have the prospect of seeing Louis later. I don’t even know what I’m going to wear, but Abby has already promised to come over right when school ends. She doesn’t even have to lie to Niall about where she’s going and why, which is nice. He’s been so supportive and I couldn’t be happier.  
  
“Alright, I’ll pick you up from Harry’s at six, yeah?” Niall kisses Abby’s cheek as we walk toward my car. She smiles and nods in agreement.  
  
Liam and Ellery are already at his car, waving as they climb inside. I haven’t talked to him yet, and I’m a little nervous. He was raised in a much more religious household and I’m not sure what to expect.  
  
“So,” Abby starts as she puts her seatbelt on, “Do you know where he’s taking you?”  
  
I shrug, a goofy grin on my face, “I don’t know, he texted me this morning and said to wear something nice.”  
  
Abby shoves my arm with her hand, “You’re so getting laid tonight.”  
  
I blush and roll my eyes, backing out of my parking space to wait in the line of cars heading out, “I don’t know. I think we’re still waiting for that.”  
  
Abby smirks and watches out the window as I turn the air on, “Well, you’re getting something tonight. Don’t deny it.”  
  
I grin cheekily and turn on my latest CD mix in lieu of answering. I bob my head to the sound, turning it up and rolling my windows down. I sing along to The 1975, and so does Abby. We’re stopped in front of the school when Mr. Malik crosses the street with Emma. They look upset and they aren’t touching, but there’s something very strange about their interaction. It’s cold, but familiar. The way she stomps off to his car, and the way he follows after her familiarly. She waits impatiently by his car, glaring at him as he searches for his keys in his pocket. I turn the music down considerably, hoping to catch a bit of their conversation.  
  
“Just unlock it, okay?” She groans, tugging at the door handle.  
  
He pulls out the keys and presses the button, but she won’t stop pulling at the handle so it doesn’t open.  
  
“You have to stop pulling at it, Em. It won’t unlock if you keep at that,” he huffs, “Calm the fuck down.”  
  
That seems to do it for her. She stops tugging and her face completely drops as she crosses her arms.  
  
“I’m sorry-“ he starts, but she shakes her head and gets in the car.  
  
He stands next to his door and sighs, leaning against the top of it. He looks up and catches my eye, his face dropping even more as soon as he sees me.  
  
He shakes his head, covering his mouth with one hand for a moment before opening his door. He glances up at me once more and I simply nod slowly. Something tells me that we just had a silent agreement that I would stay quiet. And I will.  
  
If something is going on between Louis’ daughter and his best friend, then I refuse to be the person to mention it to him. He’ll either believe me and resent me for the news, or he won’t believe me and he’ll hate me for bringing it up. Either way, I’m staying far away from the subject.  
  
“Did you-“ I begin and Abby turns to face me, humming along to the music still. I suppose she didn’t see, so I won’t take this any further, “Never mind. Let’s go.”  
  
...........  
  
By the time Niall picks Abby up, I’m dressed in a pair of tight slacks and a crisp white button-down shirt. My hair is slightly pushed back since it’s getting longer, and I have on a pair of newer black dress boots.  
  
Gemma is gone with Ashton. I’m not sure where, but she left a note that said not to wait up. I’m relieved because it’s one less person to give an excuse to. I wait anxiously in my room, double checking my hair and outfit a few more times before Louis rings my phone.  
  
“Hello?” I answer casually, already walking downstairs.  
  
“Hi, love. I’m outside. Can’t wait to see you. Bet you look gorgeous,” he responds, his voice raspy and distant.  
  
I smile to myself as I open the door, stepping out and doing a twirl when I see him leaning against the hood of his car in a dark grey suit.  
  
We’re both still on the phone and we hang up when we realize it, laughing.  
  
“I was right,” he grins, “You’re a beautiful sight, Harry Styles.”  
  
I hug him then, in front of my house, him backed up against his car and his face buried in my neck.  
  
“Missed you,” I breathe out, chuckling at how pathetic I sound.  
  
Louis giggles and presses his lips to my shoulder briefly, “Me too, H. Now let’s get in the car before you neighbors start calling your mum about the creepy old guy you’re shacking up with.”  
  
I smack his arm playfully and follow him to the passenger side of his car. He opens the door and I slip in, smiling as he bows courteously. I laugh as he closes the door behind me, waiting for him to join me. When he gets into the car and starts it, he reaches over for my hand automatically.  
  
“So, where are we off to?” I inquire, doting on Louis and how adorable he is.  
  
He’s licking his lips and smiling deviously, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”  
  
I squeeze his hand, our fingers aligning perfectly, “I would, actually.”  
  
Louis squints as he turns down the next road, “Don’t be impatient. You’ll see. Plus, I have to describe the rules to your first.”  
  
I quirk an eyebrow at him and notice his cheeky grin, “Rules? What kind of rules? Please don’t tell me that I can’t touch you-“  
  
“God,” Louis chuckles, “No, why would I do that to myself?”  
  
He brings our hands to rest on his thigh and caresses mine with his thumb. I just shrug and stare at him, “So, what are the rules?”  
  
“Alright,” Louis grins, obviously proud of himself, “We’re going to play a game. It’s not hard, and I promise that the prize will be well worth it.”  
  
I’m still beyond confused, and he must realize that, so he continues, “We’re going to do a scavenger hunt of sorts. Basically, we’re going to go to three different places, and in each place, we will have to answer five questions for each other. I’m telling you now so that you can come up with some good questions. But, each question must be answered honestly.”  
  
I think for a moment and smile in excitement, “I like it! We can get to know each other better.”  
  
Louis nods and hums, “Yep, I want to know everything that makes you tick.”  
  
He winks and I swear my heart melts. I have a hard time coming up with questions with Louis’ hand in mine. I have an even harder time when he opts for touching my thigh instead.  
  
  
..........  
  
The first place we go to is a small Italian restaurant in Warrington. It’s dark and a bit crowded, but when we walk in, we are directed to a table in the back, secluded from the rest. Louis had made reservations, which makes my heart flutter for some reason. He’s thought enough about this date to call ahead, and that means something.  
  
When we sit down, Louis glances at the menu for only a moment before he sets it down and reaches across the table to graze my arm, “I think I’ll go first on the questions, yeah?”  
  
I nod, still hardly having a clue what I’ll ask. I came up with a few questions in the car, but they seem lame and I have no idea where he’s going with this.  
  
“Alright, first of all, what is your favorite food?”  
  
“Greek,” I grin and glance down at the menu, “But, Italian is a close second.”  
  
Louis chuckles at that, “I’ll stick with not having a favorite, but Italian is always a safe bet. Your turn.”  
  
I shift in my chair, and just as I’m about to say something, the waiter approaches us, “Hello, My name is Dan and I’ll be your server tonight. Would we like to start off with some wine?”  
  
I glance at Louis and he nods, obviously not concerned with anyone checking my age. I suppose he looks far old enough, and if I’m on a date with him, I should be as well. I decide to go with it. Louis orders for us, “We’ll have a bottle of the Chateau Cab, please. Also, some water.”  
  
The man nods and disappears without another word.  
  
“Alright,” Louis clears his throat, “Your go still.”  
  
I swallow and try to keep my legs from fidgeting. It’s embarrassing, and I feel out of place, like a child in a pub.  
  
“Um,” I begin, trying to focus solely on Louis, “Do you like pets?”  
  
“I do,” Louis nods, “But I’m not quite responsible enough to have one on my own. Plus, I like dogs best and Emma’s allergic.”  
  
“I’ve always wanted a cat,” I admit, “But, mum said they’re too expensive and she isn’t home enough.”  
  
Louis seems to make mental note of everything I say, and it makes me feel important. During the course of our meal, I learn that Louis broke his arm four times as a child, all from being a rambunctious, hyper boy. I told him about the time I got caught cheating in maths. He said that he like tattoos, but that I should never get one just because he said that. We end up talking about a lot of things, instead of sticking to the five questions each, but I see the point of the game. I already know more about him, and I only like him more.  
  
.......  
  
The second place we visit is a park around the corner. Louis buys another bottle of the wine we already finished, and we enjoy that while sitting by the pond on a bench.  
  
“Did you really steal these glasses?” I ask, staring at the same ones we had at the restaurant.  
  
“Is that one of your questions?” He teases and when I stare at him deadpan, he shakes his head, “No, I know the owner; He said I could borrow them.”  
  
“Oh,” I whisper, “And he won’t tell anyone else you know that you were on a date with a guy?”  
  
Louis shrugs and tosses back the remainder of wine in his cup, “He shouldn’t. He owes me.”  
  
I almost press him for more answers, but it probably isn’t my business anyway, “My next question is, where do you see yourself in five years?”  
  
I try to control my breathing as I wait for his answer. It’s not like I expect him to mention me, but- I don’t know what I expect. I’m just curious.  
  
“Hmm, five years. That would make me- well, really old. I suppose I see myself settled down, for real this time. With a nice bloke, I suppose, and maybe a couple cats?” I blush, my cheeks hot and red as he leans closer to me, “My turn. How much PDA do you think is aprropriate?”  
  
My breath is shaky as his lips graze mine, his hands on either side of my hips where I face him on the bench.  
  
“Depends on who’s looking,” I gasp, feeling his chest brush mine.  
  
Louis glances around briefly, and returns his focus to me, our eyes locked together, “Looks like no one.”  
  
And just like that his lips are against mine. My hands make their way to his cheeks as he sets the pace of our kiss. It’s heated and needy, the taste of wine on his tongue filling my senses. He smells faintly of expensive cologne and new leather. I pull away breathlessly when he  moves on top of me, his hips rotating against mine.  
  
“Sorry-“ I gasp, embarrassed by how fucking hard I am from one measly kiss, “I’m sorry.”  
  
He chuckles deep in his throat, dragging one hand down my chest slowly until it’s covering the bulge in my tight slacks. It’s so obvious, and I almost wish I wore different trousers.  
  
“Never apologize,” he kisses my neck and squeezes my cock, “For this.”  
  
I swallow thickly and nod, my fingers shaking as I steady myself on his shoulders, “Sorry.”  
  
He laughs again and kisses my lips, this time with more fervor and desire. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think we are about to fuck for the first time on a park bench.  
  
“How’s about we save the other questions for later? I have one more place to show you,” he breathes against my neck hotly, his voice hardly above a whisper. His tone is sexy, and I have a feeling that I’ll like the next place a lot.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m thinking about writing longer author’s notes to kind of keep the story flowing and make it easier to comment. so, please comment! and leave kudos!!! :* 
> 
> So, some important things to notice and remember here:
> 
> Emma is young. She views relationships in a much more childish and immature way. Even if she handles people maturely, they don’t realize her motives and intentions. They’re typically impressed by how she carries herself. This gives her a bit of a big head, making her feel in control. But, this also leaves her a bit delusional in thinking that she could actually stay with Zayn and her father would never find out. She clearly doesn’t think about the long-term consequences of her actions, which we’re all guilty of when we’re young (and sometimes old as in the case of Louis) and falling in love. 
> 
> Louis is constantly too distracted by his own relationship to realize that something is going on with Emma. If he wasn’t so intent on having alone time with Harry, then he would ask Emma more questions, and not always lie to her mother for her. I’m not trying to write Louis as a bad father, because he isn’t. Remember that there are no perfect parents!
> 
> ALSO: Harry is young, and a bit naive. He’s smart, and he typically knows what the best decision to make is, but he’s also blinded by his growing love for Louis.
> 
> Basically, moral is: love is blinding, so be careful.


	25. XXV

**EMMA'S POV**  
  
When we arrive at Zayn's place, I'm still angry. He's making it so hard for me to talk to him. He keeps huffing and snapping at every single thing I do.  
  
I sit down on the couch and he points at the door, "Can you take your shoes off?"  
  
I roll my eyes and kick them off, tossing them over to the door, "Happy?"  
  
He shakes his head in irritation, "Em-"  
  
"No," I interrupt, "I wanted to talk to you. Before you come up with some stupid reason to fight, let me talk."  
  
He sighs and sits next to me, resting his hand on my knee, "I'm sorry. Go ahead."  
  
I take a deep breath and stare at his fingers instead of his face, "Okay, um- so like, I'm sorry about freaking out. I did that because I think you're right. I think there's something wrong with me and it scares me. I'm- uh, going to see a doctor next week. I'm sorry for being crazy."  
  
Zayn wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his side, "Love, I never said you were crazy. I just wanted you to consider it. It was out of place, though, I'm sorry."  
  
I nod slowly, "It wasn't. I'm actually- glad that you said something, because I wouldn't have considered that otherwise. It's probably a good idea for me to see someone and just get it sorted out."  
  
He grins and kisses my forehead, "I'm glad you see it that way. You know you can always talk to me about this stuff.”  
  
I smile gladly, “Thanks, Zayn. That’s good to know.”  
  
We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I break it, “Do you know anything about my dad’s new girlfriend? He’s like really secretive about her.”  
  
Zayn clears his throat awkwardly, “Um- No, he hasn’t told me much. Maybe they aren’t that serious.”  
  
“Yuck,” I stick my tongue out, “My dad being in a ‘casual relationship’ makes me feel ill.”  
  
Zayn smirks, “Imagine what he’d think about us, then.”  
  
The evident smile on my face drops completely at the comment, “Right, yeah because we’re not serious either.”  
  
I stand up and start walking toward the kitchen. Zayn follows close behind, “Em-“  
  
I feel awkward because I’ve completely embarrassed myself. It’s evident that I’ve been thinking of our relationship differently than Zayn has. Why would he want something serious with me? I’m so much younger than him.  
  
“Emma,” he starts again, resting his hands on my shoulder as I lean over the counter, “I didn’t mean it that way.”  
  
I shrug his hands off and turn to face him, “Then what did you mean? What do we mean?”  
  
Zayn’s mouth drops open, but words don’t come out.  
  
“Whatever,” I laugh dryly, “I’m going to call a friend to pick me up.”  
  
I slide past him and head over to my shoes.  
  
“No, Emma,” Zayn pleads, “Don’t go. Let’s actually talk about this.”  
  
“I’m tired,” I whine, “I don’t want to talk. We’ve talked enough for now.”  
  
Zayn nods, slowly approaching me as if I’m a ticking time bomb, “That’s fine. We can take a nap and talk whenever you’re ready, yeah?”  
  
I watch him cautiously for a minute, thinking it all over. His sincerity is what wins me over, along with his warm bed, “Alright, but no talking until after the nap.”  
  
“Deal,” he grins, taking my hand and leading me to his room.  
  
He had a point though: What /would/ my dad think?  
  
###  
  
 **LOUIS’ POV**  
  
The date has gone exactly as planned. Harry and I are nearly to our last stop and we’re both sufficiently tipsy. Thankfully, all of the spots I’ve chosen are nearby. We pull up to the hotel and the valet opens both of our doors. I slide a tip into his hand and collect the ticket.  
  
“This place,” Harry glances around in wonder, “Is like really nice.”  
  
I chuckle and place my hand at the small of his back, “Yes, it is. Only the best for you, love.”  
  
He grins fondly and walks close to my side as we enter the large building.  
  
Harry follows my directions to sit in one of the nearby chairs while I check-in. I approach the front desk and a man greets me enthusiastically, “Welcome to the Ritz-Carlton, how may I help you, sir?”  
  
I grin and lean across the counter, “Yes, I have a reservation just for tonight. Last name Tomlinson.”  
  
He nods and types on the keyboard quickly, “Yes, I have you in the presidential suite on the twelfth floor. Will that do?”  
  
“Just fine, yes,” I smile kindly, “Could you have a bottle of Champagne waiting for us?”  
  
“Absolutely, sir. I have a card on file ending in 5784; Would you look all charges to go to that account?”  
  
I nod and glance over at Harry, who is now standing and admiring the chandelier. I chuckle to myself and turn back to the concierge.   
  
“Alright, Mr. Tomlinson, you’re all set,” He hands me a packet, “Here are your room keys and bill information. Did the valet have any bags for you going up?”  
  
I shake my head, and I know this gives us away quite a bit. The man doesn’t falter, though, and wishes me a wonderful stay.  
  
I join Harry in the sitting area and snake my arm around his unsuspecting waist, “Our room is ready, sweetheart.”  
  
Harry turns until his face is nearly level with mine, his cheeks pink and his lips bitten red, “Perfect.”  
  
He intertwines our fingers, gripping my hand in his as we walk to the lift. I select the correct floor and on our way up, Harry places a soft kiss on my cheek, “Thanks for everything, Louis. This is the best date I could have ever imagined.”  
  
I lean up to peck his lips, “Only for you.”  
  
That’s when the truth behind those words truly hit me. I really have never done anything like this for someone. Ever. Only Harry’s been worth it.  
  
###  
  
 **HARRY’S POV**  
  
We’re sprawled out on the bed, the bottle of champagne now half-way gone, and we’re laughing about god knows what. I’m too mesmerized by the way Louis talks. He’s just fascinating all around.   
  
“Alright, I’ve got one more question before the little game is over,” Louis smirks, scooting closer to me. We’re face to face on the large bed, my legs kicking in the air. He takes both of my hands in his and looks me straight in the eyes.  
  
“Well here goes. I know we haven’t known each other very long, and you asked me recently what we were exactly. Do you remember that?”  
  
I try to steady my breathing, because this can go one of two ways, really: good or bad.  
  
“Of course I do,” I smile, “You said you didn’t want to label anything just yet.”  
  
“Yeah,” Louis sighs, grinning down at our hands, “Since then, though, I’ve realized how much you really mean to me. I don’t think it’ll make much of a difference, but I felt like maybe it would make things more clear and evident if I asked you to be my boyfriend. Like, officially.”  
  
My heart is racing and Louis is watching me so intently. His expression is entirely serious, the most serious I’ve ever seen him if I’m honest.  
  
“You don’t have to do this to make me feel better-“  
  
“God, Harry,” Louis squeezes my hand, “That’s not what this is. I want you to know how much I like you, and I really want you to be my boyfriend- If you’ll have me.”  
  
I bite my bottom lip and surge forward, kissing him harshly. The kiss isn’t heated or sexual, but it’s passionate and brief.  
  
“Is that a yes?” Louis chuckles, sloshing around the last sip of champagne in his glass.  
  
“Of course it’s a yes,” I giggle, “Now put that glass up and come kiss me properly.”  
  
Louis smiles brightly, standing and tossing back the last sip before taking my empty glass and placing both of ours on the room service tray.  
  
“Now that’s something I can’t argue with,” he rasps as he slips under the covers with me.  
  
“You must be a shit lawyer then,” I laugh, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him close to me.  
  
“Get off it,” he frowns teasingly.  
  
I kiss the frown off of his face and he hums softly into the kiss as my hands trail down his sides.  
  
“So,” I whisper against his lips, “If we’re officially boyfriends, does that mean we can go all the way?”  
  
Louis nibbles at my lip and pulls away slightly, “Not tonight, no. We’ve had too much to drink. But it’s certainly something we can talk about soon.”  
  
I smile, deciding that it’s enough for now, “Alright. We can do something right now, though, right? I mean, just like we’ve done before.”  
  
Louis chuckles, “You don’t have to be so innocent about it. Just tell me what you want, Harry.”  
  
I feel my cheeks blushing as he speaks, “Um, well like- Could I, uh-“  
  
“Spit it out, love,” Louis teases.  
  
“I swallow, thank you very much,” I retort, because I can’t exactly resist. He laughs louder than I expected, and I find myself laughing too.  
  
“Yes, you do, don’t you?” He coos, “My good little boy.”  
  
I can’t believe it, but I feel my cock start to stiffen at just those words. I nod slowly and he brushes strands of hair out of my face.  
  
“Now, tell me what you want to do, Harry. Be specific; I won’t laugh at you,” Louis kisses the corner of my mouth slowly as I try to breathe.  
  
“I’d like to eat you out again,” I say much too quickly and quietly.  
  
Louis hears me, though. I know he does.  
  
“What was that, Harry?” he smirks.  
  
“I’d like,” I say slowly, kissing his lips between each word, “To eat you out again.”  
  
Louis’ smile only grows, “I’d love that, Harry.”  
  
He rolls onto his back and waits for me to move. I begin by straddling his lap. My pants feel impossibly tight in this position. Louis must notice, because he immediately undoes the button on my slacks, relieving some tension. I start unbuttoning his shirt, leaning down to kiss him at the same time.  
  
“I was hoping,” He breathes out reaching down to un-zip my trousers, “That you’d want to do this. I cleaned myself really good for you.”  
  
I moan against his lips, undoing his pants and sliding my hands in the front of them, feeling his thick cock through his thin briefs.  
  
“Good,” I grin, trying to hide my inevitable nerves, “I can’t wait.”  
  
As I scoot farther down his body, I drag his clothes off slowly until he is laid bare in front of me.   
  
“You’re so beautiful, Louis,” I gasp as he reaches out and tugs at my belt loops.  
  
“You’re one for flattery, love,” he chuckles, “But, you should see yourself.”  
  
Louis yanks my shirt open roughly as I sit up on my knees, allowing him to do as he pleases. Some of the buttons simply come undone, but some fly off of the shirt, getting lost between the sheets.   
  
“God,” he continues, “Your eyes are blown, your lips all bitten and red. Your fucking chest is so broad and strong. I want you so much, Harry.”  
  
My breathing quickens significantly as he speaks, his hands trailing along my torso while his eyes follow.  
  
“Yeah?” I choke out as he dips his hands into the back of my pants, gripping my arse.   
  
“Of course,” he grins as I lean forward to capture his lips with mine. We kiss languidly for a few minutes, his fingertips grazing so near to my hole. I clench instinctively and shiver every time he gets close.   
  
“I want you too,” I murmur between pecks, “More than anything.”  
  
He bucks his hips up and moans when he feels me against him.  
  
“How do you want me, love?” Louis asks, his eyes fluttering open to meet mine.  
  
“In every way. I want you inside of me, though,” I smirk, knowing he likes when I’m specific.  
  
“Oh,” Louis flusters, licking his lips, “I- I meant where do you want me to lay right now. But, like- yeah, we can do that....Soon.”  
  
My cheeks grow hot in embarrassment, “Sorry, I thought you meant-“  
  
“No,” Louis chuckles softly, his finger pressed against my lips, “I liked hearing it. Don’t apologize. Don’t ever-”  
  
I cut him off with another kiss, “Okay, then to answer your actual question- However you’re comfortable.”  
  
Louis smirks and sits up, pulling his shirt off all the way, “I’ve got an idea. Lie on your back.”  
  
I nod, shuffling off of his naked body. I toss my shirt aside before following his orders, resting my head on the pillow he was just on.  
  
“Now,” Louis crawls on the bed, kneeling on the bed next to me, “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”  
  
I nod, swallowing nervously, “Yeah, I promise.”  
  
Louis kisses my lips one last time before turning his back to me and straddling one leg over my chest. He’s still sitting on his knees, but his perfect round ass is right in front of me. I’d be a fool not to reach out and grasp it in my hands. I squeeze tightly as he tugs at my pants, pushing them toward my feet. They only get down to my knees before he’s bending over and sucking gently at the tip of my cock.  
  
“Jesus,” I hiss, wiggling my hips slightly.  
  
Louis pulls off for a moment, still stroking me with his hand, “I prefer Mr. Jesus, but you’re cute so I’ll forgive you.”  
  
My response is a mixture of a laugh and a gasp as he wraps his lips around my length again, his tongue dipping into the tip experimentally. I try to keep still, but my hips jerk slightly.  
  
“Harry,” he pulls off again, simply holding his hand still as he turns his toward me, “You need to keep still, please.”  
  
I bite down on my lip and nod.  
  
“Also,” Louis winks, shifting his hips slightly, “You can get started whenever you’re ready.”  
  
I nod again, skimming my hands over his thighs until I reach the swell of his bum. I grip his hips and pull him closer to me, grinning at the way he gasps as his cock drags along my chest, leaking a trail of pre-come. He returns to sucking me off, his hand cupping my balls.  
  
I reach around his leg and gather some of the seed on my thumb as I place a gentle kiss against the skin on his arsecheek.  
  
I feel his body quiver and he stops sucking for a moment, his lips still resting loosely around me. I spread his cheeks apart, sitting up ever so slightly and leaning on my elbows as I hole him open. First I spread the small amount of pre-come I collected against his throbbing hole. He tenses when I touch him, so I kiss his skin again.  
  
“Relax,” I whisper, “I’ve got you.”  
  
He responds with a hum, continuing to suck me down, swallowing as he slowly takes me down farther. I breathe harshly as I close the distance between my mouth and his hold. I grip his cheeks and spread them more, gently rubbing my thumbs against his rim. I press against him slowly, dipping one thumb in briefly, aware of how dry it still is.  
  
I decide to just go in without an actual warning. He senses my closeness and his thighs tremble. I breathe hotly against his rim, gently pressing my lips against his perineum. He moans around my cock, his tongue gliding against me as he sucks harshly. He pulls up and begins to bob his head, surely attempting to distract himself from his own sensitivity. I squeeze his arse to maintain his attention as I flatten my tongue and finally run it along his rim, warm and wet.  
  
He pulls off instantly, dropping his head to my thigh as he moans, “ _Harry_! Fuck.”  
  
I grin to myself proudly. He strokes me lazily with his hand as I continue lick and suck at his now-slicked rim. He sucks on the skin of my upper thigh, biting down every time my thumbs stretch him farther, my tongue slipping in teasingly.  
  
“Dammit,” he calls out, his fingertips digging into my thigh as he quickens the pace of his hand, “Sorry, you’re just so good at this.”  
  
He chuckles breathily and I try not to let it go to my head, but my whole body warms at his praise. It doesn’t even matter that his mouth isn’t still on me because I’m already quite close.  
  
“Lou,” I rub my thumb roughly against his hole, wiping the spit from my mouth as I speak, “Is it alright if I like...”  
  
My voice trails off and once again, I feel embarrassed.  
  
“You can’t honestly be scared to say something,” Louis chuckles, sucking briefly at my cock, “You’ve had your tongue in my arse for about ten minutes now.”  
  
I laugh dryly, pressing my lips against his hole again, sucking quickly. I swirl my tongue around once and pull back, “Touché, can I use my fingers?”  
  
Louis’ thighs squeeze my sides and his dick twitches on my chest.  
  
“Yeah,” he gulps as I lick over his hole again, “I’d like that. Just go slow.”  
  
I dip my thumb in slowly, feeling him tense.  
  
“Of course,” I promise, “Just relax.”  
  
He takes a deep breath and I feel him relax instantly. He wraps his lips around me again, taking me back as far as he can in one go. I breathe shortly and press my thumb in farther, licking around my finger sloppily.  
  
“Fuckin’ hell,” Louis mumbles around my cock, licking around my girth skillfully.  
  
I know I don’t have much longer before I come, so I reach around again and pump my fist over him quickly. He must know I’m close, because he continues to bob his head, rolling my balls around gently in his hand. I poke my tongue in sharply alongside my finger, his whimpers and muffled moans filling the room.  
  
I groan deeply, hardly doing anything with my mouth anymore, unable to formulate my motions calmly. I gasp against his skin, massaging his prostate and gently nudging my fingers against his balls as my stomach tightens.  
  
“Christ, Louis,” I moan, breathing hotly with my face buried between his arsecheeks, “I’m coming. Don’t stop.”  
  
He hums around me, gagging slightly as my hips involuntarily shift. I apologize breathlessly as heat pools deep in my gut. I come hotly down his throat, my hips stuttering as he holds my thighs down. He swallows a few times consecutively before pulling off, pushing back on my thumb, grinding into my fist perfectly.  
  
His moans are much louder now as he rides back on my finger, my tongue now back to licking around his pink, puffy rim. He gasps as he comes in spurts on my stomach. I pull my thumb out slowly, tentatively licking at his oversensitive hole as he comes down, my other hand still carelessly stroking him through his orgasm.   
  
“Baby,” he grunts, his thighs trembling, “Can’t take anymore. Hurts.”  
  
I immediately stop, pulling my hand and tongue away instantly. I wrap my arms around his waist and help him onto the vacant space next to me.  
  
Louis rests on my shoulder, his hand grazing the clean spots on my chest.  
  
“We should clean up,” he finally says while we’re catching our breaths.  
  
“I’m going to take a wild guess that this place has a killer bathtub, yeah?” I chuckle, resisting the urge to run my fingers through his hair, drops of come all over them.  
  
“Only the best for you,” he says again.  
  
I blush and smile, kissing his temple, “Then let’s take a nice bath, _boyfriend_.”  
  
He winks and sits up lazily, leaning down to peck my lips cheekily, “And then have a proper cuddle, boyfriend.”  
  
This is definitely something I don’t even need to get used to. I’m slowly falling deeply in love with this incredible man.  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can come talk to me on twitter: @jadoreloutommo ;) i'll follow back if you let me know who you are.
> 
> Also, you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.harryisproudoflouis.tumblr.com)


	26. xxvi.

EMMA’S POV  
  
I get away with staying at Zayn’s Wednesday night as planned, and Dad texts me on Thursday morning to ask if I can stay with my “friend” again.   
  
We talked a lot yesterday. After we napped, we sat opposite each other and had a few cups of tea. It wasn’t entirely pretty the whole time, but we figured some things out, and made some important decisions.  
   
First of all, we agreed that we shouldn’t label ourselves just yet. We shouldn’t be in a relationship, and calling it that only makes it more incriminating.  
  
Secondly, we decided that we needed to get to know each other better on a more personal level. Zayn being my dad’s best mate has its pros and its cons. On one hand, I’m comfortable around him, and he’s someone I can trust. On the other hand, we don’t know anything about one another that my dad doesn’t know too.   
  
And lastly, we agreed that we needed to set boundaries.  
  
Boundaries are hard when you sleep in the same bed as a God who walks among humans.   
  
On our way to school on Thursday morning, Zayn holds my hand over the center console. It’s as if talking about things made him a little less concerned with us. He’s not as uptight and fidgety.  
  
“So, Dad texted me,” I tell Zayn when we’re a couple minutes away from school. “He wants to know if I can stay over again.”  
  
Zayn chuckles, “Oh, yeah? I’m going to guess he said, ‘Please ask Zayn if you can sleep with him again tonight; I’m not going to be home, and he’s so kind to have you.’”  
  
I giggle and squeeze his hand, “Yep, just like that.”  
  
“Right,” Zayn scoffs, his scowl of a stare returning to the road. “You can stay, though. That’s fine.”  
  
“He must really like this girl,” I roll my eyes. “He’s hardly been home the past couple weeks.”  
  
“Yeah,” Zayn nods slowly. “He must like whoever she is.”  
  
I bob my head to the music as a song I’m familiar with finally comes on. Zayn listens to some really obscure music.  
  
When we pull up to school, he takes his hand away from mine instinctively. I hate the secrecy, but at the same time, it’s a bit thrilling.  
  
“So, just meet me in my classroom after the bell rings, yeah?” Zayn suggests and I nod. “I’ve got some grading to do, so we’ll just leave when I’m done, if that’s alright with you.”  
  
I nod again as he parks, and gather my things. We turn to each other just before getting out of the car. It’s quiet except for the muffled sounds of kids walking in the courtyard.  
  
“I really want to kiss you right now,” he whispers. “I wish I could.”  
  
I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows, “You can kiss me all night, if you’d like.”  
  
“I’d very much like,” he smiles, reaching over to briefly squeeze my knee.  
  
I get out of the car first, and walk toward school while he puts on his jacket and gathers his briefcase. It’s less conspicuous that way.  
  
When I reach the courtyard, Abrielle and Harry are walking toward me together, engaged in conversation and seemingly clueless of my presence.  
  
“Hey,” Abby looks up suddenly, “Emma, how are you?”  
  
I smile politely and nod to Harry as well, “I’m alright, and you guys?”  
  
Harry looks down at his feet and blushes. If I didn’t know any better, I would assume that he’s being bashfully flirtatious.   
  
“I’m well,” he mutters. “I’ve had a pretty stellar week.”  
  
“Yeah,” Abby elbows him playfully, “It’s been a good week. So, are you carpooling with Mr. Malik a lot now?”  
  
I bite my bottom lip, attempting a casual expression while my stomach does flips, “Uh, sometimes. He’s just been picking me up on days my dad goes to work early.”  
  
“Hmm,” Abby nods as Harry’s eyes widen a bit. He probably thinks I don’t notice, but I definitely do. “That’s convenient, then.”  
  
I nod again, and notice some of my old friends gathered in the courtyard, finding them to be the perfect escape from my own awkwardness, “Um, it is. I’ve- uh, got to go, but we should hang out soon, yeah?”  
  
I walk away before they actually respond, and hurry to the group of girls I’ve practically been avoiding all month. I’m sure they hate me.  
  
____________  
  
HARRY’S POV  
  
“Alright,” I sigh as Emma walks away, “I’m convinced. She’s hiding something. Something big. Especially since I know for a fact she wasn’t with her dad last night. I was.”  
  
Abrielle nods, “I’m telling you. She’s shagging our music teacher, who is also your boyfriend’s best mate.”  
  
I blush and smile at the ground, “I really like calling him that.”  
  
Abby giggles and wraps her arm around my waist, “I do, too. Now back to the big picture here. Are you going to tell Louis?”  
  
I shake my head firmly, “Absolutely not.”  
  
“How come? I think he deserves to know,” Abby shrugs as we walk to class together.   
  
I shake my head again, “It will only make Louis angry at me. He’ll resent me for being the bearer of bad news, and it’s not like we have much room to talk. It’ll ruin everything.”  
  
“That isn’t true,” Abby retorts, her voice a bit whiny. “You and Louis’ relationship is legal. You’re going to be graduating this year, and you’re free to quite literally do whatever you want. It’s not like that with Emma and Mr. Malik. It’s not even just that... Wouldn’t you like to know if your best mate was betraying you like that. Imagine how you would feel if say, Niall was dating your sister behind your back. Then, multiply that feeling by twenty, because it isn’t Louis’ sister. It’s his fifteen-year old daughter. He’s responsible for her. Wouldn’t it be better if he was aware before something really happens?”  
  
I sigh and my shoulders hang low. I’ve got Mr. Malik first on top of it all. I don’t know what I should do, but things are too perfect with Louis and I for me to bring all of this to his attention now.  
  
“I don’t know, Abs,” I admit. “I know what you’re saying, but I also don’t want him to deal with that. He’ll be so disappointed. He has the best things to say about Zayn. I mean, they’ve been mates since they were just lads. He was there when Emma was born and was like by Louis’ side all these years.”  
  
Abby stops in front of me and rests her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look in her eyes, “That’s what makes this all the more fucked up.”  
  
I know she’s right, but I don’t want her to be.  
  
_________  
  
ZAYN’S POV  
  
I get to my classroom much earlier than I usually do. Being aware of Emma’s issue with tardiness forces me to arrive early to work. It’s strange, but it also forces me to get more done. This morning alone, I got half of my first period’s tests graded.  
  
It’s not like I’m more tired than usual, either. I think I sleep better when she’s there.  
  
All of this attachment, though, is stressful on my end. I’m not good at being exclusive and reliant. I really need to think things over because I know it’ll break her heart if I fuck up. I’ve broken too many hearts already and I haven’t cared about any of them as much as her. I can’t ruin her.  
  
The room gradually grows noisier as it fills with students. I begin class on time for once as well.  
  
“Alright everyone. Today, we’ll do a reading for the Coldplay song we started last week. Do you all have your sheet music?”  
  
Most of the kids students nod, reaching into their bags without quitting their small talk, and some others stare at me questioningly. I expected as much, though, so I hand out extra copies to  those seemingly lost students. As I’m about to speak again, the door swings open, the bright light from the breezeway shining through.  
  
“Ah, Styles,” I scoff when I see Harry waltzing through the door. “Late as usual. Do you at least have your sheet music?”  
  
Harry shrugs and keeps walking, most likely to join his goonish friends in the back of the room, “Probably not. Are we doing something with it?”  
  
“Of course we are,” I say through gritted teeth. “Why else would I hand it out?”  
  
Harry shrugs again, sitting down between Liam and Niall, “I thought you just gave them to us to play at home if we’d like. We’ve never done anything with them before.”  
  
“Don’t smart-mouth me,” I glare, sighing soon afterward. “I’m out of copies, so just look on with one of your friends.”  
  
He nods slowly, obviously taken aback. I don’t know why I snapped at him, but it’s about time I get a little respect from the twat, whether or not he’s turned my best mate gay. On top of that possibility, he did something with Emma, and even if it doesn’t happen again, I’m not keen on it having ever happened in the first place. He just needs to be put in his place.  
  
“Now that the distractions are finished,” I clear my throat, “I’d like for you all to mark the notes properly and prepare to play it. This is one of the songs that we will play at the end-of-semester performance, and I want it to sound perfect.”  
  
Most everyone nods in understanding, so I sit down at my desk. There’s light chatter among the students, but I don’t mind. We have a whole semester to learn this song, and I’d really like some time to myself.  
  
I take my phone out of my pocket and unlock it, holding it in my lap so it isn’t too obvious.  
  
  
*FROM: Em  
I think Harry’s friend is on to us. That Abby girl is always asking me about you.*  
  
  
My face heats up in a mixture of rage and fear, but I breathe deeply through my nose.  
  
*TO: Em  
Don’t worry. There’s nothing they can prove, and I’m sure she’s just being nosey. I’ll see you after the bell*  
  
I stand up, pocketing my phone and restocking some of the classwork I had been grading. I glance around the room, and immediately find myself glaring at Harry. It’s hard not to, and even though I promised Emma I wouldn’t say anything to him, I can’t help myself from gaining some control.  
  
“Styles,” I raise my voice just enough to sound  authoritative. “Step outside with me for a moment, please.”  
  
Harry’s head shoots up from fiddling with his thumbs; he looks exhausted.  
  
He doesn’t say anything, just shrugs and stands up to follow me out of the room. I hear whispers and playful “ooo’s” as the door shuts.  
  
I cross my arms in the breezeway, leaning my side against the door, “So, is there a reason you aren’t marking the notes?”  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and mimics my stance, standing up straight instead of leaning casually, “I don’t have my own sheet, first of all. Secondly, I can read music without marking ahead of time. Plus, I already know this song.”  
  
I scoff, finding that all quite unbelievable, “I’ll have you prove that, then. In front of the class. I assume that wouldn’t be a problem.”  
  
Harry doesn’t bat an eyelash, “Sure.”  
  
He starts to move toward the door, but I don’t stop leaning on it, “I’m not done. I want to talk to you about something else.”  
  
“Okay,” his breathing quickens, and I grin to myself.  
  
“Emma told me what you did,” I flatly say, raising my brows expectantly.  
  
He doesn’t continue to grow anxious, though. He lets out a long sigh and looks more confused than anything.  
  
“What are you talking about?” He asks. I would put this up to his being allusive, but I don’t think he’s that good of a liar.  
  
“She told me about you... Forcing yourself on her,” I respond slowly, watching his expression closely for any falter.   
  
“What?” He exclaims, looking outright enraged. “I would never... She said that?”  
  
We’re both astounded now, and I feel less casual, so I stand at full height, a bit pissed that he’s taller than me.  
  
“I- uh, so nothing happened?” I question him, sure to remain stern.  
  
“No!” He nearly cries in anger, “I’m not- I’m gay! Not like... partially gay, I’m gay. I’m in a relationship.”  
  
I swallow thickly and watch his unwavering eyes, searching for answers that I know are in there. Answers I can’t possibly read.  
  
“Fine,” I huff. “I believe you about this, but I’m on to you, Styles. Just watch yourself, mate.”  
  
“Yeah,” he chuckles slyly, “I’m onto you too, _mate_.”  
  
I roll my eyes, attempting to look unfazed, “Whatever, get inside and play ‘The Scientist’, yeah?”  
  
He shrugs as I hold the door open, following him in.   
  
I think I just made this all worse. A lot worse.  
  
...  
  
By the time classes are done, I’m exhausted. More mentally than physically. I start to grade assignments, but my mind is clouded, a storm of trouble weighing down on me.  
  
“Knock knock,” Emma says as she opens the door without actually knocking.  
  
I chuckle and turn to her, rolling my chair away from my desk as she locks the door, “You know your dad does that same thing.”  
  
She rolls her eyes and drops her bag by the door, “Can we not make comparisons of me and my dad?”  
  
I laugh and pat my thighs gently and tease, “I guess so, but maybe I only like you because you’re like him.”  
  
“That’s pretty gay, Zayn,” she giggles straddling my lap and shrugging off her sweater. “Are you gay for my dad?”  
  
“‘Course not,” I grin, wrapping my arms around her waist so I can urge her closer for a brief kiss.  
  
The brief kiss turns into a heated kiss quickly, and she’s rolling her hips cautiously against mine. I trail my hands up along her spine and tangle my fingers in her long hair. She balances up on her knees and reaches down to unbutton my slacks, relying on my grasp to hold her up. She kisses along my jaw as she works at the zipper slowly, the metal grazing my stiffening cock.  
  
“So hot,” she breathes out a whisper. “Never thought this would happen in your classroom.”  
  
I chuckle and grip her waist, watching her face when she sits up. She watches her hands intently, her mouth dropped in a blissed haze. She looks so innocent, even though I know better.  
  
“Never thought what would happen?” I question mischievously.  
  
She hesitates, her eyes meeting mine in a searching stare, “Never thought I’d get you off here. Make you come all over yourself.”  
  
“Fuck,” I gasp as she reaches into my pants and grasps my dick softly. It’s almost like a tickling sensation, the way her fingers graze over my girth tentatively. “We shouldn’t-“  
  
I don’t finish that sentence, because I know that neither of us care about what we shouldn’t do. But this is definitely something we shouldn’t be doing. I know she knows that.  
  
She leans down to kiss me and her lips are quivering. She’s nervous, and I can’t say that I’m not too.   
  
“You don’t have to,” I whisper, breathing softly against her lips. “Don’t feel like you have to.”  
  
I moan into her mouth as she grips harder, still being so extremely gentle.  
  
“Want to,” she breathes shakily. “Want to make you feel good.”  
  
I nod quickly, without considering anything involving logic. She tugs her fist over my length in slow pumps, the sensation so light and powerful at the same time. THere’s no way in hell I’m going to last long. I’ve been in such a rut lately, and wanking hasn’t been cutting it for a while now.  
  
Her touch is what I’ve been missing, whether I’m okay with admitting that or not.  
  
“Christ,” I hiss, bucking my hips up against her. She shifts her eyes between mine and her hand, biting her lip in the process as I warn her, “I’m gonna come.”  
  
She pauses her hand for a moment and then nods, “Go ahead.”  
  
I grit my teeth and don’t dare to close my eyes. We hold each other’s gaze for a few more pumps before I’m groaning and coming all over myself and her hand in long, slow spurts.  
  
She kisses me then, keeping her hand on me, unmoving.  
  
“Should I-“ She begins and pulls away to look down at the mess.  
  
“It’s okay, love,” I grin in an orgasmic haze. “I’ve got it.”  
  
I lean over to reach under my desk, retrieving a roll of paper towels. I take her hand away and wipe the sticky come off of it, followed by my happy trail.  
  
“You can go wash up in the bathroom, and then I’ll take you home,” I mumble as she stands up. I don’t dare wiping my cock with the paper towel, opting for a damp rag when I get back to my flat.  
  
Her face falls, though, and I know immediately that I’ve done something wrong, “Em, what is it? Did you want me to like- return the favor?”  
  
She chuckles dryly and shrugs, “I mean- not now, but- I don’t want to go home.”  
  
“Oh,” I stand up as well, buttoning my slacks, “No, I meant my place.”  
  
She sighs in relief and walks into my arms, “Thank god. Yeah, let’s go.”  
  
I smile to myself and kiss the top of her head. I decide now that I won’t tell her about Harry.   
  
I won’t ruin this.

 

_____  
  



	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow...it's been a while. don't hate me, please :(

LOUIS POV  
  
“Darling, is something wrong?” I ask as Harry fidgets with his maths book. He hasn’t done a single problem, just folded the pages over again and again.  
  
We’re both on my couch working on the things we’ve been neglecting during our past week together. I’ve got a bunch of cases I need to brief my dad on when he returns and Harry has plenty of homework to keep him busy.  
  
“I just don’t want to do this,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. “Wanna be lazy instead.”  
  
I smile fondly as his eyes flitter around the room.  
  
“We can be lazy when we’re both done.”  
  
He shrugs again, but nods reluctantly.  
  
“How’s this?” I ask, scooting closer and kissing his cheek. “When you’re done with those problems and I’ve reviewed three more cases, we can do whatever you want.”  
  
He perks his head up and bites at his bottom lip. “Anything?”  
  
I squint my eyes and pretend to think. “Yep, anything.”  
  
“Okay,” he says simply, pulling his book up and flattening the sheets. I sit back against the side cushion and prop my legs up in his lap. He rests his book over my shins and mindlessly rubs his thumb over my calf.  
  
I watch him for a moment in awe before returning to my work. I can’t let this be a precedent. If Harry and I last like I’d like us to, I have to be productive even when he’s around.  
  
Thirty minutes later, he sets his book down on the coffee table and shifts closer to me on the couch. I’m on my last case and really itching to finish.  
  
“Are you about finished?” he asks, whining.  
  
I glance up from my stack of papers and rest my pen on my jaw.  
  
“Almost, love,” I say, a bit put off by his pout. “You’re sure nothing’s the matter?”  
  
He shrugs and it seems like there’s something he’d like to say.  
  
"You know, you can always talk to me," I tell him as I set my papers on the coffee table. "About anything. We can just have a chat and if you feel like saying more, you can do that. If not, I won't force you to talk about uncomfortable things, but just know that I'm here for you."  
  
"I know you are," Harry says, arms folded over his chest. "I just don't want to talk about it now, okay?"  
  
"Alright, but you will?"  
  
"I promise, I will," he says, smirking. "Just finish your work so we can snog all night, please."  
   
“All night, yeah?" I laugh, taking my stack of papers back in my lap.  
  
“Or until I feel like talking,” he mumbles, fumbling with a loose string on his shirt.  
  
I decide to ignore it and continue to mark my cases appropriately. When I’m finished, I lean over to set the papers down on the coffee table, Harry sitting up eagerly in response. I remove my legs from his lap and plant my feet on the floor. Before I can make another move, Harry is straddling my thighs and tugging at my hair, forcing me to face him. He’s beautiful like this, more confident and sure of his actions than he was when we first kissed. His eyes shift between mine and my lips as if he’s not sure which he likes better, and his grip loosens on my hair.  
  
“Can’t tug too hard, darling,” I whisper, gliding my hands up his sides. “I’m not young like you and I don’t think you’d like me if I were bald.”  
  
His face brightens a soft shade of pink as he backs away slowly.  
  
“No, I didn’t mean,” I stutter, gripping his hips and pulling him roughly into my lap. “I was kidding. It was a joke.”  
  
He huffs and frowns, lacing his fingers behind my neck. I can feel his thick cock against mine, hard in his jeans. “Don’t scare me like that. I thought you were really scolding me.”  
  
“Well, it seems like you enjoyed it, yeah?” I reach between our bodies and gently press my palm against his package. “You like being told what to do?”  
  
“I don’t know,” he whimpers, grinding against my touch. “D-Do you like being in charge?”  
  
I unbutton his jeans with one hand and tilt my head to graze my lips against his. “Is that what I asked?”  
  
He shakes his head frantically as I reach past the zipper, wrapping my fingers around his cock through his boxers. I slowly rub my thumb over his tip and look at him expectantly.  
  
“Yeah,” he gasps, “yeah, I like when you tell me what to do...Love it.”  
  
“Good lad,” I say quietly. My voice comes out raspy and my throat feels dry. “I want you to strip naked here and then go lay in my bed. On top of the covers, please.”  
  
He nods and bites his lip before standing up. He reaches behind his shoulders and removes his shirt first in one fluid motion. I can tell that he’s flexing a bit, but it’s endearing and he looks great. He looks down at his legs and slips his socks off as he unzips his pants completely. He dips his thumbs under his briefs and glances at me before doing anything else. I nod approvingly, sure to add a small smile of encouragement. We maintain eye contact as he bends over and pulls down his pants. I don’t look down yet, as badly as I want to. I feel like it shows him that I care if I respect him enough to look at his eyes.   
  
He gulps and crosses his arms over his chest. “Do you want me to... Should I go upstairs now?”  
  
“Not quite yet,” I whisper. I let my eyes wander over his body, salivating as I lock eyes on his cock, mostly stiff. I stand up slowly, immediately grasping his wrists, wrapping his arms around my waist. “Don’t hide yourself. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and you should never be ashamed.”  
  
He nods slowly and pulls me closer to him. I bury my face in his neck, nuzzling against his shoulder as my lips graze over his skin. I open my mouth and point my tongue along a vein. He shudders as I suck agaisnt his skin, grinding against him as his hands shake against my hips.  
  
“This feels different,” he mutters, panting into the thick air. “It feels like more. Are we? Can we...”  
  
I hum against the bruise I’ve left kiss it tenderly. “You know what I said about that. Tell me what you want to say. You can be open about it.”  
  
“Are we going to fuck?” he whispers, his hands roaming to my ass. “Like really fuck?”  
  
“Is that what you want?” I ask, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face.  
  
“You’re supposed to tell me what to do, right? That’s what we’re doing.”  
  
I shake my head, resting my palms on his cheeks. “Darling, that’s fun and all, and it’ll happen, but this is a big deal and I need you to tell me if you’re truly ready and want this.”  
  
He grins faintly and nods his head before I can say anything else.   
  
“You know I want this, Louis,” he assures me. “I’ve been asking for it forever.”  
  
“But you’ve given it genuine thought, right?” I ask, a quiver in my voice. “You don’t just think you want it? It’s a big deal.”  
  
Harry nods, “I’m sure. Are you?”  
  
I gaze into his eyes for a moment more, feeling as though my heart were in my stomach. “Yeah, I’m sure.”  
  
He nods again, removing his hands from my waist as he kisses my forehead. “I’m going to go upstairs now, and when you come up there, I need you to tell me what to do, okay? I need you to guide me through this. It’s all...new.”  
  
“Yeah,” I clear my throat. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll be right up.”  
  
He smiles before turning around and strutting toward the stairs, his tight, long body swaying. As soon as I hear his footsteps stop, I sit on the edge of the couch, running my fingers through my hair. I know this is what I want, but my stomach is churning and my heart is beating out of my chest. I close my eyes and think of Harry, laying on my bed, touching himself while waiting for me. I feel my cock pulsing in my pants and I take a deep breath. I want this and he wants this. There’s nothing wrong with it.  
  
I stand abruptly and wipe my palms on my shirt before heading to my room, one step at a time. I stand in front of the door for a moment, breathing steadily and holding onto the knob. I can do this. I want to do this. I just don’t want to hurt him.  
  
When I open the door, my mouth goes dry. The lights are dimmed and there’s soft music playing from Harry’s phone. He’s in the middle of the bed, his head thrown back on the pillow as he fondles himself ever so lightly.  
  
He teases himself for a while before he says anything. His eyes are still closed and his voice is shot, “Are you just going to stand there?”  
  
I bite my bottom lip and shut the door behind me softly. “I thought you wanted me to be in charge here.”  
  
He smiles and opens his eyes, rolling his thumb along his tip. “I do.”  
  
“Stop touching yourself, please,” I say almost inaudibly.   
  
He obeys before the words are out of my mouth, running his hands through his hair instead.  
  
“You’re so lovely,” I tell him as I remove my shirt, dropping it to the ground without a second thought. “I’m so lucky to see you like this.” I climb onto the bed and crawl until I’m over him, my pants now unbuttoned and loose on my hips. “So lucky to touch you.”  
  
I slide my palm down his chest and stomach, stopping right where he wants me.  
  
“You’re such a tease,” he scoffs, leaning up to kiss me. “I love it.”  
  
_________  
  
ZAYN’S POV  
  
“You always find a way to ruin everything!” She screams, throwing a book across my living room. I’m not sure if she was aiming at me, but it missed me by a few feet.  
  
“What did I do?” I ask calmly. I’ve found that arguing with her only makes things worse. “I honestly don’t know.”  
  
“Never mind,” she crosses her arms. “I just want to go home.”  
  
I gulp, remembering that Louis asked me if she’d stay away from the house. He has a girl over. Someone he wants to keep a secret.  
  
“Em, don’t be irrational. Let’s talk-“  
  
“Don’t tell me how I should be! I’m not a child. Take me home!”  
  
I consider my options, and begin to approach her, “How about I drop you at your mum’s?”  
  
“No, she’s out with her friend. I want to go to my dad’s.”  
  
“Emma, that’s not a good idea. What if he sees me?”  
  
“Jesus Christ, I’ll just walk home if you won’t have the decency to drive me.”  
  
I sigh and take my phone out, sending Louis a warning text before grabbing my keys.  
  
“Fine, get your stuff.”


End file.
